What Made a Difference
by Covley Hatake
Summary: What if the summer leading into 4th year was a little different? What would this change going forward? Would having someone that cares make him a better student? Would Sirius turn him into a prankster or a fighter? And what about his friends would they not like these changes? Ron and Dumbledore bash. Minor Molly and some Hermione. Pairings HP/DG SB/RL HG/VK
1. Chapter 1

**What if the summer leading into 4th year was a little different? What would this change going forward? Would having someone that cares make him a better student? Would Sirius turn him into a prankster or a fighter? And what about his friends would they not like these changes? This is a way I could have seen things changing if a few things had been different after 3rd year. **

**Warning Ron bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, overbearing/bashing Molly, and mentions of abuse. Possible minor Hermione bash at points but she will get better. **

**This will be a Daphne as a pairing here. Also Wolfstar pairing. **

**Putting this here for any new readers to me. I write the way people speak which is not grammatically correct all the time. I am going to do my best with spelling and catching mistakes (I reread multiple times before I post) but I am not going to get everything. If a word is similar enough (ex: quite and quiet) I may not see it at all. Pretty sure I have slight dyslexia (there are many different levels to dyslexia some are not as obvious) and my school did nothing to help the issue (a teacher even saw me fixing one mistake when I switched I and R in bird asked if it happened often said yes and nothing came of it). I do not use Beta's though because trust issues. I have had people steal my stuff. Will though try to use British terms and slang properly and were needed but also might not catch. **

**Have fun reading and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

I had all the hopes in the world when Sirius had asked me to move in with him. I would finally get that happy home that I did not get here. I had pictured a cabin in the woods were we could see the stars just like he had said. Even Professor Lupin could stay with us. All that was crushed though when he had to run again.

Now three days home I sat in the smallest bedroom in 4 Privet Drive listening to the snoring of my cousin and uncle. My school work was locked away so I could not do my homework. They had even taken my want this year and locked it in the cupboard.

I was broken from thought by a typing on my window. I wondered why and owl would come this late but noticed it was no owl. Instead it was a large bat of some kind with a letter. I opened my window and it flew in. Hedwig payed the bat little mind as it set the letter on my bed before hanging from upside down from her perch.

_Dear Pup,_

_ I hope you are well __but I find myself hard in believing you are. I am doing well getting my strength up once again. Now I told you I was leaving for some where sunny but I only said that as I feared Dumbledore watching. That meddling fool does not need to know. Which is why I have a new friend, her name is Nyx. _

_ You might not be aware but owls are not the only creatures that bound wizards for mail purpose. I know you have Hedwig but she is obvious where this little charmer is more discrete and no one thinks to put mail redirect charms on them. That is another reason I got her for us __to use__. There is some draw back though using a bat. Unlike owls she can not fly during the day and cant take anything other then letters. She is also slower in flight so if she has to __travel__more then 50 miles they will stop and rest for the day. _

_ Back to the mail redirection charms. __I fear Dumbledore is intercepting your mail. __Moony__ said he wrote to you as a child but never got response and was surprised you knew nothing of him when he arrived last year. __Thinking of it have you ever gotten mail outside of Hogwarts and your friend group? I mean you are famous even some fan mail would slip through common wards._

_I know it may seem strange my distrust for __Dumbledore __but he had a chance to make sure I got a trail but didn't. If I __was a__ spy you would think he as the leader of the group I fought for would want to know what I had told. Instead I find he helped sign the order. _

_ I think it has something to do with you. I am not sure what you know of your family but I noticed you are not wearing your ring. Talking with __Moony__ he seems to be under the impression that you don't know your history and that is an injustice in its self. The thing is I don't know all the answers either as I am not a Potter by blood. The Potter Grimoire should have your history withing it. _

_ What I can help with is getting you out of that house you are stuck in. __Moony also __mentioned__ something about a house-elf from your second year. He said you freed it the thing is that house-elves need wizards to survive it is why they are bound to us. If they don't they become weak over time. I am sure you meant no harm and this elf likely was being abused but it is possible he bonded with you. Once done reading call this elf and if he comes he is bonded if not call for Tinker. I would say just call Tinker but this other elf could likely use a real home. _

_ Anyway once you have an elf gather all your things. __If it is this other elf tell him to take you to the Potter elf named Tinker. __I have a safe home set up where not even Dumbledore can get in. __I offered you a home and though I am not free I will be damned if I don't give it to you. We will talk more after you arrive._

_ With Love,_

_ Padfoot_

Could Dumbledore really do that? Think back it was possible he has done something. He placed me with the Dursley's to start with and seemed to make sure I was not aware of magic. If Professor Lupin said he tried to write me I am sure it was true. The only thing he ever really lied about was his condition and that was understandable.

"Dobby," I said and only a moment later he arrived.

"Master Harry finally call Dobby," he said excited. "Dobby do whatever master needs,"

"I would have called you sooner but I did not know you bounded with me," I said

"It is only partial bound sir," he said "Dobby should have asked. Dobby must…,"

"Don't you dare punish yourself," I said before he moved "Dobby I know now that you need that bound to live. I don't fully understand it once things get figured out we will finish the bond ok."

"Yes Master Harry," Dobby said with a smile. "What do you need Master Harry?"

"Well first can you get all my school things?" I asked "They are locked in a cupboard under the stairs and I cant get out of my room,"

"Of course," he said and with a pop he was gone and only a moment later he was back. "I careful with wand. Normally house-elf wont touch wand but I knew I could not leave it."

"Thank you," I said opening my trunk I put the few belongs around the room I wanted. Most important was the photo on my nightstand of my parents and the album. Then it was over to Hedwig. "You think you can find me where ever I go girl?"

With a happy hoot for her I took it as a yes. I opened the window and let her fly out. For Nyx well she looked tired so I picked her up and she crawled on my back with her head resting on my shoulder. She seemed to cling on very well which would be good. Dobby then strapped the stand and cage to my trunk.

"Where to?"

"A Potter house-elf by the name of Tinker," I said and Dobby nodded grabbing my hand and trunk. In a blink we were on a road in the middle of no where. It was a long dirt road with a forest on either side. In front of us was a large gate with a crest with two winged skeletal like horses on it. In the distance I could see open fields and a house which looked large from this distance.

"I could not enter home," Dobby said "The wards make it difficult,"

"Thats ok," I said. I moved closer to the gate and it opened on its own. As we walked threw it closed once again closed and sealed itself with magic. Nyx then flew off toward the home and we started that way as well. When we got closer a large black dog came bounding out tackling me to the ground before licking my face.

"Sirius stop!" I said trying to push him off. He did get off though and changed into himself. He looked a little better then he had before. His face less gaunt and his color less pale. His hair was still dull but looked healthier as well. He was wearing regular clothes as well instead of the old prison suit.

"I am just excited you are here," he said offering me a hand he pulled me off the ground.

"Where is here exactly?" I asked.

"Potter Manor," he said as if I should know. "You really don't know anything about your family do you?"

"Not really," I said "I got some photo's and the little others have said."

"Well for now lets get you into bed," he said "Everything is going to take quiet a bit to explain. Better to be fresh when I tell you. Follow me Prongslet,"

And that I did. We entered a larger foyer with grand double staircase. Sirius had me leave my things here that way we could go threw them. I then followed him up the stairs and down a long hallway before coming to a large set of doors. Through the doors we went to a nice but not as grand area of the Manor.

"Your family kinda separated the Manor," he explained "The front were you enter is grand and all the rooms in the hall we came threw are for guests. There is a formal dinning area to the left of the foyer and a ball room to the right. The large kitchen is next to the dinning area and an office entrance under the stairs are the lower separation of the entertaining and living area. The back half was more for family and close gatherings."

"Wow," I said "anything else I should know?"

"They owlery is up on the fourth level," he said as we went up another set stairs "We are headed to the third floor which is family bedrooms. The second is the library, training room, and study areas along with a couple guest rooms. The ground floor has more of the basic living spaces like the smaller kitchen, living room, and informal dinning area. The basement has wine and food storage along with a secure room your father had built for Moony. Outside there is a quidditch pitch, dueling area, enchanted gardens, and the barns. We have plenty of time to explore it all. For now we are at your room,"

I had not even realized we had stopped. There in front of us was a door that read Prongslet on the plaque. I slowly opened the door on Sirius prompt to see a large room. It was about the size of my whole dorm room. In the far wall was a king size four post bed with matching side tables, dresser, and a desk. The general theme of the room seemed to be red and sliver as the curtains and bed spread meet those colors. There was three other doors as well.

One lead to a huge walk in closet that only had a few clothes in it. The second was to a bathroom which had a separated tub and shower. The last was a double glass door leading out to a balcony that over looked the quidditch pitch.

"This is amazing!"

"Had to get it ready for you of course as it was still set for the nursery," Sirius said "Eventually you can have the master but for now I think this will do."

"This is not the master!"

"Nope," he said with a laugh. "The master is its on suit with a sitting room/study. Again I think this is fine for now. There is some sleepwear in the dresser so head to bed and we will talk in the morning,"

"Night Sirius," I said going to the dresser.

"Night Pup,"

***Next Morning***

I was plenty confused when I woke up. It took me only a moment to remember that I had left Private Drive and was now at Potter Manor. I then got up and went to the balcony to see the views.

Now in the morning light I got some great views. The pitch was about the size of Hogwarts pitch which was a standard pitch. I could see the barn that Sirius had mentioned along with a few winged horses though I was not able to tell what they were. The garden looked great as well though a little sparse on the plant verity.

"Enjoying the view," I turned to see Sirius at the door.

"It is amazing," I said.

"We can check it all out later," he said "Tinker and Dobby are making breakfast so lets go eat and I can explain things huh,"

"Alright," I said coming in following him down stairs. There I found Dobby and another elf placing food on the table. Dobby had changed out of the ratty pillow case he was wearing and into a toga like red cloth with a gold belt and a pin on the shoulder that looked like the one from the gate.

"It is good to see you Master Harrison," said the other elf. "My name Tinker and I am head elf of your elves,"

"Elves? How many do I have?"

"With Dobby sir you have a total of sixteen that work and three elflings," Tinker said. "There is typically two at each home but the Manor has five without Dobby and they youngest elfiling at 12 years."

"I would like to meet them all later if I can," I said sitting down.

"Of course Master Harrison," he said with a bow and left.

"Why did he call me Harrison?" I asked well get some eggs on my plate.

"Its your name,"

"Pretty sure it is Harry,"

"Seriously no one ever told you your full name," Sirius said surprised.

"I was always told Harry James,"

"Your full name is Harrison James Sirius Potter," Sirius's said "You were named after your mothers father, your father, and me. Your parent planed on putting all their kinds names to include at least one of their godparents names. No one ever told you?"

"No Aunt Petunia just called me Harry and Uncle Vernon either boy or freak," I said "Only reason I knew my middle name is cause a project in primary school I needed to make a family tree."

"Seems we have a lot of things to correct," he said "Now starting off this is your family home built on the lands on the Peverell family which yours married into. Your family is one of the seven Most Noble and Ancient families. This makes you heir to one of the highest families in our society. I am another though I can not claim my lordship as of this moment. Where you not taught this in you first semester when you took Accumulation to Wizard Life class?"

"What class?"

"It is a class designed for muggle-born or muggle raised witches and wizards to help them adjust to our world." He said biting his toast. "I know you are considered a half-blood but still being raised muggle you should have taken the class."

"No I didn't," I said "I never even heard of the class even from Hermione."

"What about the pamphlets and extra books for reading before school?"

"No," I said "I guess that is why Hermione had read Hogwarts A History. I only got the books required by the list,"

"Who took you to Diagon Alley?"

"Hagrid," and then Sirius put his hands to his faced and dragged them down. "I am guessing not a good thing?"

"Don't get me wrong Hagrid is a great bloke," he said "but one to introduce a muggle-born or muggle raised child to our world. It should have been a Head of House or someone close to your family. In your case a good choice would have been Remus as he was friends with your parents."

"I didn't even know about him until last year," I said "Even then we did not talk much. I think he felt it not his place after so long,"

"You would be correct to a point," he said "Moony has always had issues connecting with people due to his condition. Seeing you now grown and with your own life he did not want to interfere to much where he thought he was not wanted. He was also under the impression you knew about your parents and your family. He does regret it greatly that he did not talk with you more. I expect we will see him within the week."

"You gonna explain more of your letter?"

"Yes I will," he said "Now knowing that it was Hagrid that took you I see why you don't know anything. Eleven as you might know is important age for magical people. Your core is finally stabilized enough to do focused magic and for those of noble families is when an heir can fully claim their right. For you this would have been done but my guess is the goblins were told not to at this point by Dumbledore,"

"Why does Dumbledore have a say?"

"When I was sent to Azkaban he was made magical guardian by the ministry," he explained. "Though the goblins don't recognize his over mine thankfully or he woud have gotten into the Potter Vault."

"Potter Vault? You mean my vault,"

"Yes and no," he said "When you go to Gringotts you go to vault 687 I presume. That is your trust vault set by your parents to get your threw until you come of age. Every year a total amount worth 3200 galleons is placed there. If not all used in a year, which I find unlikely, it is topped off. This vault was yours to spend however you like after you got school supplies. Your parents wanted to make sure you knew to responsible with it at least and know importance over just wanting something."

"Wait so I did not have to pinch every knut to save it for seven years? I could have gotten a new trunk instead of a used one."

"Correct you are quite well off," he said with a laugh. "The family has three other vaults. 688 which was your father and mothers vault. This was money set aside to raise you with if they died so your tuition comes from there plus any major needs. Vault 137 is the family heirlooms vault. This has jewelry, art, books, and anything of history to the family in it. The last vault is vault 7 which is on the lowest level of Gringotts as the oldest account. This vault is the family vault. All money from investments goes straight to this vault if the investment is made for the good of the family. The family Grimore is kept here at times when the Manor is not occupied. The family rings are also kept in this vault along with a few other rare items."

"Grimore?"

"Book of the history of the Potter family," he said "It will also contain spells, potions, and just about anything that is personal to your family. Some spells are unique to families because of the family magic that resides in the noble families. Family member add to the book and I think even your mother, who before she married in started a book of her own, added to it the charms and potions she made. Each heir and head also typically make their own journal for the next generations to read though they are keep in the main study here. We will use these to teach you about your history and Wizengamot, which I am guess you have no clue about,"

"None at all," I said "What about Dumbledore? You said you think he placed some charm on me,"

"Yes," he said "Your famous but never received fan mail. Which is not a bad thing but a simple mail charm can determine fan mail from other mail. It should not have stopped Remus letters from ever getting to you. Have you ever gotten statements from Gringotts?"

"No," I said "I get letters from Ron, the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione, Hagrid on occasion, and Hogwarts. That is a little odd though now that I think about it. I thought I had made more friends first year and Neville did say he would write but I thought he forgot. Same with my team mates for quidditch. Actually it was odd that I got the broom last year from you as the only other gift I got unmarked was from Dumbledore and that was really him returning something."

"Hold on what did he give you?"

"My invisibility cloak," I said "I got it at Christmas my first year,"

"Why in all bloody hell did he have it," Sirius said "That should have gone to vault 688 or 137. It a family heirloom brought in by the Peverell's."

"Said dad left it in his care,"

"Will be questioning that old man later," he mumbled. "As for how you got the broom I dropped it off myself. I had tried to write you and Moony at this point to explain myself and every note was returned"

"So you think Dumbledore was intentionally trying isolate me?"

"Honestly yes but I don't know why," he said "We are going to have to check with Gringotts to see if he did anything else either to you or your accounts."

"How though I am sure he will realize or when he finds out I am not at Private drive have someone looking for me,"

"I will send Nyx tonight to the Potter Manager and get a portkey direct to his office. That way no other customers see us. Now tell me about school and you? I missed almost thirteen years I want to get to know you,"

I knew living with Sirius there was going to be things he needed to know so I started from the beginning. He was not happy the Dursley's treatment of me and less about the abuse. He did say he suspected it though as how quick I accepted his offer to live with him. This made me seeing a goblin healer top on his list.

I got to my first year of Hogwarts and he was clearly not happy with Dumbledore hiding the stone. He was also surprised that Madam Pomfrey had not noticed how underweight and malnourished I was. He was also disappointed in McGonagall for not listening to us that someone was after the stone.

When it came to second year he was horrified. Not only was the DADA teacher a complete fraud but Dumbledore left the school open. Not only that Dumbledore and the other teachers seemingly did nothing when it came to my treatment after it was reveled I was a parselmouth. He was disappoint in me for going to Lockheart instead of a true professor. I did explain Ron gave me little choice.

Then it was on to my friends. He was happy that Hermione was looking out for me even though it was unneeded when it came to the broom. Ron though he was not to happy with. He pointed out a few things that I seemed to have ignored the last three years. Ron seemed to use me to get things like sweets. He also seemed to think he had a right to what was mine when I told him about how Ron wanted to ride the firebolt and almost took it before I got to ride it. He also pointed out how it looked like, at least form his outside view, that Ron was keeping others away making him my only friend to fall on. This even seemed to be the case with his own siblings. Sirius said he would never say who I should be friends with but maybe I should try to get some more.

Then he asked about favorite subject and my grades. He was confused when I said I had no clue but figured that if the Dursley even got a report it was burned. Most of my work was A to E with my Potions grade falling in the low A's and P range. When I told him I had difficultly with things he was shocked saying I was a natural as a baby so much that my parents had to place a baby bind on my core. It was suppose to ware off but it was possible that some remained causing some of my issues.

"Answer me honestly," Sirius said as we walked. Half way threw our talk it was deiced that we walk the grounds after we dressed. "Have you tried your best in your studies? I think I know the answer but I want to see,"

"I guess not really," I said kicking some rocks. "I wanted to when I first went. I always had to make sure I did worse then Dudley. I did not want to displace Hermione though or leave Ron behind so I stayed in the middle."

"That seems to be in line what I have heard," he said. "Remus noticed it and I am sure the others have as well. What I am going to tell you stays between us. Hermione is a smart witch but she is not strong. Her core is likely small and as she does not ever truly master spells she won't enlarge it by much by the time it becomes completely stable. I said earlier that eleven is when it stabilizes enough to focus magic but it still is growing as it matures with puberty. The largest span of growth is between thirteen and seventeen with the core stabilizing fully around eighteen. With Ron he potential has a decent core but he has no motivation. Remus noted that is seems as his homework was rushed and seemed to match a lot of what yours and Hermione said almost word for word. Tell me does he wait last minute and you both "help" him with his work?"

"Pretty much,"

"Now did you take Divination because Ron did?" he asked and I nodded. "That is not a good reason to take it and my guess you don't like it,"

"No but Ron said it was an easy pass,"

"I think you should write to McGonagall and drop it," he said "I can get you caught up on Runes if you would like,"

"I would," I said think on how it had seemed interesting when were read what it was about second year.

"Would you like to know what Remus noticed with you?" he asked and I nodded "Well then he noticed that for the first month you tried to not do well but started showing your true intelligence. You also hid your power when not with him alone. When he asked the others teachers he got the same thing. They noticed that you seem to hold yourself back. Even Snape noticed it though he does not expect you to do much better. This summer Remus and I will review everything with you. So this coming year we I will expect you to do your best. You think you can do that?"

"Yea I think so,"

"Alright then pup," he said with a smile. "Why don't we head to the barn and you can check thins out,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The last few days had defiantly been the best. The Manor sat on one thousand two hundred eighty acres of land giving me two square miles of fields and woods that were completely warded. The second day we even went to the ward stone in the main study to reconfigure the last of those allowed in. It would all those of course invited for like a ball but no one without invite could enter without notice.

Sirius had started on my lord training the next day. We went over the basics for now until we could get the books. There were four levels to the Lord system. Noble families were the lowest of the lords being newer the rest of the families. Plain Noble did not have access to any family magic as they were not old enough but had money and power. Occasional a family would lose this status and be replaced. Their family crests were always cast in steel on there pins when they would be worn by the members and there was currently thirty of these families. Then you had Ancient families were far older then Noble ones but they were not descended from noble families of old. These families did not have family magic but had specific skills and crafts unique to there family. The Olivander's were part of this class. Their crest were cast in bronze and there were twenty families. Then you had the Ancient and Noble Families. They did have family magic and were descendants of old nobility. The Malfoy's were one of these families even though in France they were higher but when a branch member started a line here it was lowered. They had silver crests to designated them and only fifteen families. The last class was my own and was the highest as the Most Noble and Ancient house. There was a total of seven left and we wore gold crests. We were all descendants of members of the original round table of Camelot. There had been more families of course but they were either confirmed dead or had unknown heirs. It was really a lot to take in but I was working on it.

As for Gringotts Sirius had made an appointment and we heard back the next day. Today we would be heading to meet with Ragnok, who was my account manager. He had sent a disk that was to act as our portkey that would activate at eleven sharp.

"You ready pup?" Sirius said putting on the best robes he could find. He did not have much for clothes but thankfully dad had not throw out grandpa's as Sirius was closer to his build. For myself I did not have any wizard cloths so I wore by school trousers and white dress shirt.

"As I will ever," I said knowing full well I was likely to face plant. We grabbed the disk together and in a swirl we left the manor. I had been right as I landed on the hard floor.

"Guess you got your mothers lack of wizard travel skills," he said helping me up.

"You think,"

"We will work on it," he said with a smile.

"I see you are right on time," we both turned to see a goblin at the desk. "As Lord Black knows I am Master Ragnok. I am the head manager of all the Most Noble and Ancient family accounts. I am glad to finally see you Heir Potter. We have tried to reach you many times over the years."

"I am sorry for not responding Master Ragnok," I said "It seems my mail has been diverted since 1981. We are not sure the full reason at this time as of why it was not at least changed since my return to the wizarding world three years ago."

"It shall be investigated," he said "Griphook wished to divert you on your first visit but Hagrid said you would return with your guardian. I am sure the man meant well but it should not have been delayed. Now that you are here though you can claim your heir title. Once done we can establish Lord Black officially as well. Follow we to the ceremony chamber,"

We followed along into and opulent chamber. In the center of the chamber was a stone that stood at about and height. The stone was carved with channels and runes. On the top it was concave to collect blood, as Sirius told me, in a well before running into the channels.

"This is the Blood Stone," Ragnok said "It has determined the proper line since Merlin himself. If you are indeed the rightful heir to any noble house. You will take the dagger and slice your palm. The blood will drip until the runes glow. Once they glow your crest or crests will appear on the wall behind me. If multiple crests appear one is normally larger then the others it being your main title. Smaller ones may appear below showing you as heir to a line. If you wish to merge line to one magic must agree and a crest be presented for the new house. Understood?"

"Yes Master Ragnok," both Sirius and I said. Sirius was first to go showing me how it was done. He stood over the bowl slicing his palm and letting blood freely drip into the well. It did not take long for the runes to start glowing. One crest large crest appeared.

"You seem to be only eligible for the Black lordship," Ragnok said then looked to a paper that had appeared. "You have several other house married in but it is expected from your blood line. None of those lines though you are eligible for. Now the oath,"

"I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby take up the tile of Lord Black," he said "I promise to protect those under my house from threats within and outside of the family. I shall make choices not only for the good of myself but of the family. I shall on reliquish my title to my rightful heir. So it be said so it be mote"

The crest glowed bright as he took the oath. From the crest came an ornate ring that slid itself on to his right hand. The center was the crest that appeared on the wall with the ravens bade of black stone.

"Magic has accepted your claim as true heir," Ragnok said. "Mr. Potter,"

I stepped forward as Ragnok cleared the blood. Ragnok handed me the blade and I did the same as Sirius. One large crest appeared and it looked strange but simple. A triangle in the center with a skeletal winged horse on either side rearing up. On the bottom of the of the triangle it read "Novissima Autem Inimica Destruetur Mors Omnia Enim" which seemed Latin but I was unsure its meeting. Below the main crest was a smaller one which was the same as Sirius's.

"You are indeed the Potters only heir," he said reading the paper that appeared. "Seems Lord Black made you his heir should he not produce children only months after your birth,"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"If I die with no children then not only are you Lord Potter but Lord Black," Sirius said explaining to me "The Most Ancient and Noble houses have four votes each which means you would have eight."

"Actually according to this sixteen," Ragnok said

"What?" Sirius turned to look at Ragnok

"Though the founders of Hogwarts never had a title the Wizengamot gave there decedents or champion four votes," Ragnok said "Each founder set requirements for one not their descendant to claim these votes. Hufflepuff seat is claimed by the Smith family after about a two hundred years ago a thought to be muggle-born was tested and found the claim. Ravenclaw has no known descendants so it has sat empty as no family has claimed it. The ghost of Ravenclaw along with her Rowena's portrait has been tasked with testing those thought to be worth. Salazar had descendant who as well claimed an Ancient and Noble seat at one time giving them seven votes. That family has sense died and the only heir lost his claim to conquest to Heir Potter here not only in 1981 but again when his test was defeated. Salazar wished for a way that should his descendants stray from his way that another could take the title. This test was completed in 1993. As for Godric well he had no children having been rendered unable to early in life. He made it so only a true Gryffindor could take the seat and the family would then claim his votes only to lose them should the no longer be worthy."

"The sword was the test!" I said

"The sword?" Sirius said. "The lost sword of Gryffindor! How in the world did you find that?"

"Actually it came to me," I said "Fawkes brought me the sorting hat in the Chamber of Secret. The sword was in the hat and I used it to kill the Basilisk."

"The hat was once Godric's and was given the task to find his champion," Ragnok said "The Basilisk was Salazar's test. After this I might speak with you about harvesting the beast. It has been a year but Basilisks are slow to decay. The meat would be no good but the rest will be usable."

"So you are saying that the Potter Family has rights to not only their own votes but are considered by the founder seats as champion to two seats." Sirius said.

"Yes," he said "Should Heir Potter produce two sons I would suggest split the titles if he does indeed get your title. The Potter lord be champion to one and the Black lord champion to another. Keeping to much power in one line makes targets it is why family's fully merge in many cases."

"Well I don't see myself having an heir," Sirius said "It is one of the reasons I made the blood claim on Harry,"

"Your still young Sirius and once we get you free,"

"Harry not only might it be impossible due to being around dementors but I am also gay," he said the last part somberly.

"Oh," I said "Ok then maybe not,"

"Your alright with that," Sirius said a little surprised "Being raised in a muggle house I thought…,"

"Oh Uncle Vernon talked shit about that and hatted it but no I see no problem," I said "There was a nice couple a few houses down that were always kind when Uncle Vernon sent me doing the neighbors lawns. They always gave me lunch and stuff when I helped them. Eventually Uncle Vernon stopped when he realized they were, I quote, "Poofers". It might not have helped that they called the police on Uncle Vernon once when I broke my arm."

"You may talk of this later," Ragnok said "Heir Potter still must claim his titles and you wished to both be evaluated by our healers,"

"Oh yes sorry Master Ragnok," Sirius said "Go ahead Harry and remember full legal name. The oath is the as we practiced except you will say heir of house Potter and Black."

"I, Harrison James Sirius Potter, do hereby take up the tile of Heir to house Potter and Black," I said "I promise to protect those under my house from threats within and outside of the family. I shall make choices not only for the good of myself but of the family. I shall only relinquish my title should one have more right then I or I come of age to be lord. So it said so it be mote,"

The crest glowed bright as I took the oath. From the crest came two simple gold rings that slid themselves on to my right hand, merging into one. The first ring that slid on was the Black ring which had the crest my no jewels like the Lord ring. The second bore the Potter crest also no jewels.

"The rings that is needs to be shown will show," Ragnok said "Should you need to present both at once the Black ring will switch to your left middle finger. Now why don't we go see the healers and well then look you over we can speak."

"Very well Master Ragnok," Sirius said with a smile and we followed Ragnok out of the chamber. We were lead to a private room with two hospital beds. There two female goblins waited and as soon as we sat started looking us over.

"Now I was able to do a cursory review of both accounts," Ragnok said "Yours Lord Black was not touched when you were sent away. The Ministry tried to claim it but as you listed Harry your heir they could not. Surprisingly they have not made inquiry since your escape. Your funds have grown well since you were sent away as well as your investments had done well though I advise selling your Gambol and Japes as they have gotten less business since Zonko's opened in Hogsmead. We also have an inquirer form some young wizards via their brother of opening a new shop here. From what their brother says these young wizards are quite good at inventing new things that neither Zonko's or Gambol have thought of,"

"Would these wizards happen to be twins?" I inquired

"That they would," Ragnok said with a smile "Should they inquire themselves should I say I have clients interested."

"Yes," I said.

"I will leave that one for Harry," Sirius said "I will sell that stock now though and advise Remus and Harry here to do the same,"

"I have some?"

"Yes we will get to yours though I was going to advise it," Ragnok said "Heir Potter your accounts I am sorry to say have been tampered with."

"How so?"

"We at Gringotts wish to apologize and I personally as well for this," he said "I have used other lower goblins to assist in my accounts. This is our policy and I had one assigned to yours who was young, he also wishes to apologize as well. He went to his supervisor and was told that Dumbledore had rights to your vault as he was your assigned as your magical guardian. This supervisor has since been removed on the discovery and will be placed on trial as it seems Dumbledore had bought him off with the promise of artifacts."

"What was affected?" Sirius asked.

"Vault 688 mostly," Ragnok said. "Thankfully vault 132 and vault 7 require to be related by blood to enter or true magical guardian. He could not enter those vaults and only tried once. He has taken from 688 multiple times stating it was for care of Heir Potter. When he took larger amounts starting in 1991 stating it was for damage and care during school. He also had the supervisor make the young goblin set up two other accounts. One labeled Scholarship which formed in 1983 and according to records he said was a wish of James and Lily so students who could not afford their supplies could get them. The second one is labeled Dowry which was made in 1986,"

"Dowry? Why would I need that?" I asked

"Well not done often arranged marriages or contracts are made in older houses," Sirius said "Even if a couple loves each other and chose a contract is written after they agree to terms. The terms could range from money exchanged to the number of children that must result. Some even had years of marriage required meaning when the contact was up they could part ways or renew. As a male though and that of a Most Noble and Ancient line you would not pay a dowry. Typically if a male did it was because he was moving up the class not his bride so he had to pay for her hand,"

"Sounds like a mix between old world stuff and prenups," I said

"Pretty much and we did it first," he said "Why is their a Dowry account set aside for Harry?"

"It is not set aside but claimed," Ragnok said.

"What!?"

"It seems Dumbledore went to the contract division and had a betrothal contract drawn up," he said before summoning it. "Dumbledore though seems unaware that you out rank his magical claim of guardianship and can cancel any contract he had drawn up."

"Who is it to?" I asked

"One Ginevra Molly Weasley," Sirius said

"I barely talk to her," I said looking at him "She is Ron's little sister. She had a huge crush on me before I saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. She never even approached me last year. What they hell did they try to give them?"

"104,000 Galleons," Ragnok said "Money was taken from vault 688 and set aside to be given to the family on the eve after the wedding which was to be shortly after her fifteenth birthday. Contract stipulated that on the wedding night you both were to take fertility potions to secure an heir. This would continue until an heir was confirmed."

"That is ridiculous," Sirius said. "The contract is to be annulled at immediately and the money to be placed back into vault 688,"

"Very well," Ragnok said with a smile and the contract burst into flames.

"This Scholarship vault is it being run properly?" I asked "From what I have heard it would be something they would have wanted."

"You are right pup," Sirius said "They had talked about having one to be set up but not from that account. Lily had it planed out and James agreed that it would be funded with the Potter family money. It was to sponsor one muggle-born in every year. There was to be some funds available to other students as they could apply should their family not be able to afford supplies. James called this the Remus fund jokingly as it was in mind for students like Remus who came from a low income family."

"I don't believe it is so Lord Black," Ragnok said. "Only one family has had access to this fund since it was made. Though they would class for Lord James assistance fund you speak of they are not muggle-born but again the Weasley family."

"But how they never have new things only hand me downs. Ron even had his brothers old wand until last year," I said.

"It has shown money taken out every year since September 1983 by Molly Weasley," Ragnok said looking at the records.

"Never Arthur though?" Sirius asked.

"No only Molly," Ragnok said "She took the whole 5,000 galleons each year."

"What do you want to do pup?"

"Close that account," I said after thinking for a few minutes. "I want the true scholarship set up and ready for this fall. I am sure Professor McGonagall will have a list of which students could use it. Have a list of Muggle-borns sent to me and with some info on each. As for the assistance fund that can be ready for next year as then students will know about it."

"Very well Heir Potter," Ragnok said "As for Molly Weasley we are unsure if she knows were this money comes from truly."

"Have it investigated,"

"Very well," he said "As for your assets would you like me to read them off well they finish their scans,"

"Yes Master Ragnok,"

"Vault 687- Total worth 2,000 Galleons to be refiled to 3,500 August 1st," Ragnok said "Vault 688- 169,068 Galleons currently with trunks of Lily and James Potter held within. These trunks hold items listed for you if they were to die. Vault 132- Items within full estimated worth 9,876,254 Galleons. Items list available and last inventoried October 25th 1981. Vault 7- 6,256,358,689 Galleons Items inside estimated worth 250,368,587 Galleons or more as some have no measurable value."

"I am…,"

"One of the richest wizards in the world and with a little fix to some of the stocks can be richer," Ragnok said "Now to Stocks, Businesses, and Properties. Lets start with your stock shares which are 10% Gumbol and Japes, 15% Three Broomsticks, 10% Nimbus Racing Broom Company, 15% Elerby and Spudmore, 5% Olivanders Wand, 25% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, 5% Dogweed and Deathcap Herbology shop, 10% Quibbler, and 20% Daily Prophet. As for Businesses you have say in two as your family founded them. Sleekeazy's which now has a variety of beauty products and Potter Imports and Potions which imports rare potion ingredients along with makes supplies of potions originally made by the Potters such as Skele-grow."

"Wow that's a lot,"

"And we still have properties," he said before continuing. "You know of Potter Manor and Godric's Hollow. There is also a 100 acre vineyard in France with a home on it. Potter Island which is currently used by Newt Scamander as a reserve for magical beasts. Black Forest estate in Germany. 100 acres of crop land in Spain used for potion ingredients, there is a small home there. Dover Cottage in Dover England. A flat in Dublin's wizard district. Potter Penthouse in New York City. Vacation Villa in the Bermuda. Dragon Cottage in Romania. Marauders flat in London. The building and 4 acres of land known as the shrieking shack in Hogsmead Scotland. Lastly 93 Diagon Ally an unused store front and apartment. This also includes nineteen, three being elflings, house-elfs that care for properties. Total estimated worth 75,236,587 Galleons."

"Holy Merlin," I said

"That does not include the holding of Gryffindor and Slytherin though Slytherin had his elsewhere I will be looking at the Gryffindor account later," Ragnok said.

"Master Ragnok," one of the healers said handing him two sheets of paper.

"Well Lord Black with time and proper meals you should heal nicely," he said "Your assumption of fertility was correct as well it seems your chances are only at five percent of you were to try. Though you will not suffer from dysfunctions other then fertility in that department. Your magical core has some damage but it is already on the mend."

"Great news then," Sirius said with a smile. Ragnok then looked at the other paper and his face dropped. With a snap of his fingers Sirius was bound. "What in the name of Merlin is this for?"

"I am sorry Lord Black but to keep you calm I feel this is a must. Heir Potter will need you if this report is true," Ragnok said before looking to me. "Heir Potter has anyone ever treated you in the magical world?"

"Madam Pomfrey a few times at school," I said "Other then that no."

"Master Ragnok Madam Pomfrey is not one to neglect reports on a child," the healer said.

"You are right which throws into question these," Ragnok said. "Our reports show older injures and if they were healed correctly. This is something done to my knowledge to many muggle-born or raised students as it is harder to get the muggle files transferred. I am seeing that you have not had any of the required magical malady vaccination potions and there is evidence of abuse,"

"Abuse!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes Lord Black," Ragnok said "Starting around the age of three I see malnutrition which was slightly corrected at age eleven. My guess someone snuck nutrition potions in his meals at Hogwarts. I see evidence of fractures that did not heal properly and some major injures that were magically healed around the age of eight or nine. The beatings seemed to become less intense after that."

"Harry?" Sirius looked at me pleading with me.

"Uncle Vernon," I said knowing he needed to know. "He did not like when I did freak things. When I was eight I made my self appear on my schools roof well running form my cousin. It was near enough to the end of the year that they suspended until the following year. I don't remember it much of it after the third swing. I woke up in the hospital like two weeks later."

"It seems you had a fractured skull, five broken ribs, broken right arm and left leg, bruising to your liver, spleen, and one kidney," Ragnok said. "There is signs they were the most healed injuries and were done by magic so someone intervened. Likely warning the horrid man off after that."

"Dumbledore," Sirius said with a growl.

"Likely but that is not all our scans read," Ragnok. "Heir Potter has multiple bindings on his core placed by Albus Dumbledore. Not only that there is a dark curse that is in his scar that reduces his magic he does have access to as it feeds off it. Thankfully the curse has not seeped into the brain which may allow us to take care of it more easily. We will need to evaluate more though so I believe we should do a more in depth look now. Healer Sharpclaw why don't you call for the senior curse breaker and bring them to the ritual room."

"Yes sir," the healer said before running off.

"Now let us move along to the ritual room," Ragnok said. He released Sirius and lead us to a stone room. There waited another goblin and a red haired man.

"Harry?" the man said

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"I guess we have not met," he said "I am Bill, Rons oldest brother."

"Oh," I said

"Don't worry Heir Potter," Ragnok said "Heir Weasley can not speak of anything that pertains to you unless given permission. Now lay on the alter so the curse breakers can look."

With a nod I did as instructed. Both the goblin and Bill started chanting out a spell. It felt as if it was taking forever before a sharp pain radiated from my scar. When they released their magic I was panting from holding back the scream.

"I have never heard of one in a living person," Bill said in amazement.

"That would be due to the fact this is not a true one," the goblin said "Likely created due to damage he had already caused."

"Can you clue the rest of us in please," I heard Sirius say.

"The boy has a Horcrux in his scar," the goblin said bluntly.

"No…," Sirius said in disbelief. "It can't be,"

"It is true," the goblin replied. "As it does not have the effects of a true Horcrux on those around it I believe it is not fully functioning. It has shown signs of growing in strength greatly since late 1991 I would say."

"What is a Horcrux?" I asked.

"A Horcrux is a dark piece of magic," Ragnok explained. "It is created by splitting ones soul and placing a portion in an item to become immortal. We goblins have seen it a few times over the years."

"Looking at yours I believe it to be unintentionally created," the goblin said. "Voldemort must have created many more damaging his soul. When he cast the killing curse and it hit what ever spell your mother placed a portion latched on to your scar. It does not effect those around you though but if it grows anymore powerful it will start to effect you more in a traditional way. For now it has effected your eyes,"

"His eyes?"

"Yes the damage done was from the soul fragment feeding of his magic which inadvertently has injured the optic nerves. This can be repaired over time thankfully once the piece is removed."

"Get it out then," I said "I do not want or need a piece of that bastard in me!"

"We can do that but there are risks Harry," Bill said "The piece likely will defend itself from us. This could harm you by either attacking the eyes which are already damaged, attacking the brain, or just kill you. The spells we use to get rid of the Horcux from objects have never been used on a person and the other methods would kill you outright."

"It is something that should be done before unbinding your magic," the goblin said "By the looks of it it is feeding off a portion and if we released those bindings now it would be more of a risk as it would grow stronger."

"Sirius," I said looking at him. He was clearly scared of the outcomes but then again so was I but I knew it had to be done. "I got to try,"

"I know pup but..,"

"If it works should the Dark Lord return he would have a better chance," Ragnok said. "With it gone he would need a few days before he would be strong enough to have the other bindings off."

"If I don't do it Voldemort could use the soul piece then,"

"Know that he had to have damage soul for this I would expect he is not dead now but weak," the goblin said. "If he returned using another horcrux or a dark ritual he could use it by knowing what you know or controlling you. It is still weak enough were the reward out weighs the risk."

"Can it be done today?" I asked

"Harry," Sirius said.

"No it needs to get done quickly," I said

"It can be done but I suggest that you have affairs set before hand," Ragnok said. "Just in case."

"Very well," I said before turning to Sirius. "You go get Moony and I will get things set."

"Moony," he said

"Yea I don't want you to be alone well you wait," I said and he nodded saying he would be back. Ragnok then got to work with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two hours is what it had taken to get everything ready. Harry made a will outlining his wishes and had a recording made of a message to be delivered should he die and destroyed if he lived. The senior curse breaker and Bill had gotten everything they needed ready in that time. Harry now was stripped down to his boxer shorts.

"I got…," he started sitting on the ritual stone.

"Harry,"

"No I have to say it," he said. "No matter what happens don't get lost again. None of this is your fault and that includes mum and dad. Just remember you are not alone. Remus you too. I don't blame you for not being there as it is clear that was someones doing but don't be alone again. You guys have each other and I want you to stay that way."

"It is time Harry," Bill said. Harry gave us both hugs before we were escorted out in to a waiting area, the room sealed behind us. We sat in silence for Merlin knows how long before Remus spoke.

"So Harry knows?" he asked

"Not about us," I said. Remus and I had been together for about a two years when everything had happened. We had drifted though in those final months due to what I know knew to be Peter's meddling. "I had to explain why he was my heir,"

"I forgot you had done that," he said.

"Remus," I said looking at him. "I don't..,"

"Sirius we don't have to…,"

"No I can't hold it in any longer," I said "I am sorry for ever thinking you were the spy. For not coming to you and our fight when you came to me. If I had just done that all of this could have been avoided. James might still be here and we would have had 12 happy years together. Instead I went and ruined it. I know you have likely..,"

"Siri,"

"No Remy let me speak," I said "You have likely moved on since that night but I have to tell you. Thinking of you and Harry were the only things that kept me sane since that night. Merlin knows that I love you…,"

I never got to finish my rant as his lips crashed on to my own. Reflex took over and I found my hand going to cradle his jaw. His own hand had gone to the back of my head and played with my hair. By the time we were done we were panting for breath.

"Only way to ever shut you up when you get like that," Remus said with a smile.

"Well there was another way but best not here," I said with a crooked smile.

"Siri I never stopped loving you," he said. "I hated myself for years due to the belief I was still in love with a killer. It was one of the reasons I never petitioned to see you in Azkaban. I could not bring myself to confront that and now that I know your innocent what could have...I think if we want … want to do this we should start over."

"Over?"

"We are both changed men Sirius's," he said "It would not be from scratch as we have that history but.. a fresh start I guess is better."

"I think we can manage that," I said with a smile. "Come stay at Potter Manor then with Harry and I,"

"That is a little fast Sirius,"

"We don't need to share a room," I said "There are plenty of rooms and I can't do this on my own. Harry will need to know about us obviously but he accepts me so I don't see why he cant accept us,"

"No sex though Siri,"

"Not unless you start it," I said giving him a kiss. Our relationship was defiantly different then what people expected. Though our relationship was not known to every one outsiders would see me as the dominate partner naturally with my personality where Remus would be seen as a more submissive partner with his timid nature in public. This was never how it was though.

Remus was human but would always have werewolf quirks. One of those was pack ranking and he was an alpha, noticeable in his werewolf's size. When we realized this we asked and he said Moony had accepted James as the main alpha and respected him hence why he never tried to assert his rank. With me though I was an alpha Moony never saw me as a threat. When we started dating Remus said Moony had long seen me in the position an alpha female would take. That was the position we seemed to keep in our relationship. Even with his wolfish dominance and my dominate persinality we balanced each other well

After our talk we sat and waited. Remus held my hand as I looked to the door waiting for news. Finally Ragnok and the healer came out.

"How is he?" I asked moving to them.

"Heir Potter made it threw remarkably well," the healer said. "There was a lot of strain and the Horcux did fight back. His magic though is trying to make up for the damage now assisted with our help."

"Damage?" Remus asked

"The soul fragment near the end started to attack the host," she said "Thankfully the damage is recoverable but he will be weak for some time. His eyes should also slowly heal though that could take many months to get them to perfect."

"What of his other bindings?"

"Once he is recovered from this, roughly a week, he should come back and we will hand those plus correct some of his other issues,"

"Come back," I said "Does that mean he gets to come home?"

"We are arranging it now," Ragnok said "It would be better as wizards not in bound to our confidentiality agreement come often in to the med wing,"

"I need to be called when he wakes," the healer said "other then that he may go home."

"Thank you," I said "I owe you,"

"In this case you do not," Ragnok said "What has been done to the boy is unforgivable. The Potter family has always been kind to the Goblin Nation and we truly owe them. Doing this will help forgive some of that debt. Now why don't we get you all home.

***Time Skip***

It was confusing at first. Last thing I remembered was Bill telling me they did it and now I was on something soft instead of the stone. I opened my eyes to see I was back in my room at Potter Manor. Sirius was laying at the end of the bed as Padfoot and Hedwig happily hooted on a perch at we had placed next to the doors.

"Good to see you awake," I looked over to see Remus at the door.

"How long was I out?" I asked shift to sit up.

"About two days," he said coming over helping me lean against the pillows. "Even the Goblin healer was a little concerned. She should be here soon so no need to call. How are you feeling?"

"Tired but also like I am not cramped,"

"That is good to hear Heir Potter," the goblin said walking in. With the arrival of the healer Sirius woke jumping of the bed changing back into himself.

"Harry!" He yelled before turning to Remus "Why did you not wake me?"

"He just woke and you needed sleep," Remus said.

"Now just relax Heir Potter well I exam you," she said and I did. He hands glowed as she closed her eyes and did her exam. "Well looks like you are recovering well,"

"That's good," I said.

"I will leave some potions for you to take to start your treatment for your other issues," she said "Bed rest the next day and start small after that. No over exerting yourself. Your magic is also going to react differently now that it is not feeding off you. The bond removal will do the same but you wont be weak so training should start directly after that."

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome and I will see you next week," she said before leaving.

"So what has happened since I have been out?" I asked.

"Well you got some mail," Sirius said pointing to the letters on the nightstand. I found one from Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall all of which I expected.

"It also seems Dumbledore might know that you are no longer at the Dursley's," Remus said "I went back to my flat to get some things to find him waiting. He asked if I had heard from you though did not out right say you had left."

"Even sent me a letter asking about my recovery and if I had gotten a letter from you," Sirius said. "I expect you will be getting one soon."

"Why don't we let you read those and we will get you some food," Remus said. I nodded and they left well I got to reading.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ I am glad to hear you wish to take your schooling more serious. I am upset to hear that you have not gotten or even heard your results for the last three years. I have taken the liberty of sending you your final grades for the last three years. _

_ As for switching your elective it can be done. When you return September 1__st__ I will have a test ready for you to take for Ancient Runes. If you meet the grade required we will place you in the fourth year class. Even if you don't pass you can still be taken from divination and can use that time as a self study for runes so you may join in for the fifth year. _

_ I hope you are having a good summer and look forward to seeing you in September._

_ -Professor McGonagall_

There was three more papers with the letter each with my grades. First year I had gotten an Acceptable in Defense, Potions, History of Magic and Herbology. Exceeds Expectations was my grade for Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and two my semester classes Magical theory and Intro to Beasts. I got an Outstanding in my semester of Flying. Second year we had not had final exams so it it was averaged out for the year. I had gotten Acceptable in Potions, History, Herbology, and Charms with Exceeds Expectation in Transfiguration and Astronomy. Defense grades was poor but it was noted that the years grades were negated due to the teacher.

Finally last years grades. Acceptable in Potions, Herbology, History, and Divination. Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Defense though I shined in getting an Outstanding and it was noted that most of my work had been at that level threw out the year. It really showed what could be done with a proper teacher of a subject. I really did want to make Sirius and Remus proud though so bringing up the Acceptable and maybe a few of the Exceeds would be good. With that done I went to Hermione's letter.

_Harry,_

_ I hope you are having a pleasant summer. I know you have only been home for a week but I can only hope your aunt and uncle are treated you well. If you need anything write as I will be staying in country for the summer for the most part. My parents deiced that we would __travel the country and to Ireland so Hedwig should be able to find me. _

_I also hope you have at least started on your homework. I know there is some big quidditch event this summer and I bet you will be wanting to go but you should the homework done. If you need it reviewed I can help as well. Maybe we can get you aunt and uncle to let you come here also when I am home or we can meet up so we can work together on it._

_ Ron has already invited me to the burrow this summer for the quidditch game __as __his dad __is getting__ tickets, __though I feel bad as I hear they might be expensive.__ Either way it might not be so bad to go __to the burrow.__ I haven't spent time in a wizards home so it would be interesting. You have been though so what is it like?_

_ Write soon and can't wait to see you _

_ -Hermione_

"Everything ok pup," Sirius asked coming in with a try. "Moony made the food. Tinker has taken Dobby to the other elves for introductions."

"Yea its fine," I said as he placed the tray. "Professor McGonagall sent my last three years of grades."

"Oh lets see," Sirius said and I handed them over. Remus came in and read them as well as I started eating.

"Not bad," Remus said "Once custody is figured out I will write to McGonagall to see the teacher comments. I am still surprised they took out Accumulation to Wizard Life. It was that, theory, and intro to beasts as first year requirements for all students with a muggle parent or raised by them."

"They took it entirely?" Sirius said.

"When I asked it was stated they did not have a teacher for it," he said "it is really leaving the muggle-borns on their own. Lucius is on the board though so likely had it removed."

"This gives us starting points though," Sirius said "You still have all your books?"

"Most of them I did not want to leave them at the Dursley's well at school but not all would stay in my trunk," I said "I have my transfiguration and potion books for all years. Fantastic Beasts and Theory I kept as well and Astronomy is the same book as second and first. The rest is all third year material."

"We will have to get you an expanded trunk," Sirius said "You will be able to keep books here now though so less of a hassle."

"We can owl order the books I used for my first and second years," Remus said "I think it wont be amiss to get the ones I was using for the rest as well not knowing your teacher. Your class and the second years were far behind in the subject. Those two years had the most clean up"

"With Runes I can see what book Hermione got,"

"That would be a good idea," Remus said "I will make a schedule for the summer. I still want you to have some fun though."

"Speaking of fun," I said "Hermione mentioned Ron invited her to a quidditch event this summer. I haven't read his but I expect I will get the same."

"Is the world cup this year?" Sirius asked.

"That it is," Remus said "Right now it is looking like Ireland and Bulgaria though the semifinals are in two weeks. Tickets will be expensive at this point though."

"I could buy them though right?" I asked looking at Sirius. "I have never been to a professional match and it would be awesome. Remus could come with me and then it saves Mr. Weasley some money."

"I don't see why not," he said "Moony?"

"We can do that," he said "I will get working on that. How many do you want to get?"

"Lets see if Mr. Weasley already has Hermione's if not how about three for me you and her," I said "Sorry Sirius but with you still wanted,"

"I know pup and being there wont be safe even in dog form so I will stay here," he said "Next one though it me and you. Plus I need to get you league team figured."

"Will have to," I said "What do I tell them about where I am? I mean I wont need them sending me things or calling the Dursley's for some reason."

"Well best tell them you ran off but are safe I think," Sirius said

"Padfoot," Remus said

"What I don't trust the boy," Sirius said before looking at me. "I have told you my concerns with the boy but you chose who you are friends with but knowing what we know now I find more concern with the family mostly Molly. She finds out that you are with us or where you are she will insist that you go to her. Her family was also huge supporters of Dumbledore almost religiously. She will go running to him. As for Hermione she will do what she thinks is best for you with the best intentions but she is likely to follow Dumbledore no matter what he says at this point."

"I guess your right," Remus said "Maybe in time we can trust them but half truths for now. Hermione though I think you are wrong so maybe test her a little to see what she does."

"Test how?"

"Tell her you found things out about your family," Sirius said "Don't tell her what but see how she reacts to it and who you suspect kept it from you."

"Alright," instinctually I tried to move but got light headed.

"Maybe write in your bed pup," Sirius said placing a hand on my shoulder setting me back. Remus then grabbed my parchment and quill.

"We will leave you to it but after rest ok," Remus said as Sirius stood. "We will check on you in an hour."

"Ok," I said and got started.

_Hermione,_

_ Sorry for the delay in the letter as you sent it the other day but it has been a hectic week. I am no longer at the Dursley's so I won't need anything. I know you are likely panicking but I am safe even if Dumbledore doesn't think so. You might have gotten a visit from him but I am not sure. _

_ I won't tell you were yet but I am happy. Sirius sent me a letter and I found somethings out about my family that I need answers for. Turns out Dumbledore has been actively keeping things from me and not just about Sirius. First off my legal name is not even Harry it is Harrison and I have two middle names. Yea had no idea either. Apparently it was common in my family not to register full names with the Ministry but Gringotts had it all along so when Dumbledore registered my name it should have been checked. _

_ Second I have more then one Gringotts account and loads of money I had no idea about. I thought it was just the one vault but nope. I am also an heir to a really old and powerful family. This was all things I should have been told by my so called magical guardian. __Padfoot__ says there is a problem there as well since he was never actually convicted. _

_ Did you know that? __He__ never had a trail so why was he in jail. Things just seem really strange but I am going to figure it out. _

_ If Dumbledore comes by just tell him I am safe and keep__ing__ my head down. He does not need to know the family stuff. This is something I have to figure out on my own __for now. Same goes with Ron he does not need to know. I know his family cares but they will go to Dumbledore._

_ Outside of all that though doing well and will be starting my homework soon. I have __deiced__ to drop divination though and take runes if I pass the test so I was wondering what book you used last year. I plan on owl ordering it so I can study. _

_ Also if Mr. Weasley has not already got tickets I figured I would cover mine and yours. Its not fair for him to have to pay ours and before you say it is not fair I pay yours I have tons of money. Seriously I don't think I could even go threw it in a life time. I think I am going to invite Professor Lupin also. With Padfoot away he could use some people I think. How does that sound?_

_ Anyway should be able to write more now that I am getting settled a little. Have fun roaming the UK and send pictures. _

_ With care_

_ -Harry (gonna keep that at least informal)_

With the letter written I set it aside I wanted to make sure it was good with out giving to much away. From there it was on to Ron's letter.

_Mate,_

_ You won't believe this but dad got nine tickets for the Quidditch World Cup in August. Not sure who is playing yet but still the cup! Also they are box seats. Apparently they did a drawing at work and he got lucky again. Two years in a row. He is trying to get two more tickets though for you and Hermione. I am sure he will manage though if not I bet I can get Ginny to stay with Hermione so you can go or at least one of my older brothers not to go. I mean Bill has been to like two and Charlie one. _

_ Hermione is already trying to harp the homework. I mean I have been home a week really leave it alone. __I know she will just make me redo it anyway before classes start. So why do it anyway. _

_ I was thinking that we might be able to get you out a little earlier for Duzkaban. Mom would love to have you here obviously. Any way if you need anything write and we can send it your way._

_ -Ron_

Well it wasn't much of a letter but it was something. I was about to get started with the replay when another owl flew in. It was Pig, the owl Ron had gotten from Sirius. He flew over dropped the letter before resting next to a very annoyed Hedwig. It seems as I had not replyed quickly Ron had taken to writing again.

_Mate,_

_ Where the heck are you? Dumbledore showed up wanting to know if I heard from you. He then told mum and dad that you were no longer at home. What is going on? _

_ Mum says you are welcome to stay here and to tell us where you are so we can come get you. She doesn't know about Sirius being innocent so she is still worried about that. Write back._

_ -Ron_

"Whats up pup?" Sirius asked

"Ron wrote another letter," I said "Seems Dumbledore finally has told someone I am missing. Mr. Weasley wants me to tell them where I am."

"Remus!" Sirius yelled. Took a few moments but Remus poked his head in.

"Whats up?"

"Check that bird for tracking charms. I would do it but still need a new wand," with a nod he went over and scanned Pig.

"One but I dispelled it," he said. "Don't think it could have even an exact location due to the wards it was a common charm."

"Guess we can't trust the Weasley's to not tell Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"I have to write back though,"

"Yes but what." Remus said picking up my letter to Hermione. "We are testing Hermione to see if she goes to Dumbledore so we can't give them the same information and the fact we know they will tell him."

"What if I just say I am safe and no need to worry,"

"How do you explain not writing back or not wanting to go to the burrow,"

"I was sick could work for not writing,"

"And what not going to the burrow."

"I don't know," So with there help I got started on the letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_ Sorry for the delayed response but I have been under the weather for the last few days. As for the Dursley's I could not stay there. __With everything that happened this year I need some time to figure things out. There is so much I don't know and I don't know where to start__. I will keep writing but I won't be coming to the burrow. I __think this is also something I need to do on my own. _

_ For the Quidditch cup I was thinking I could by some tickets. That way your whole family can go. I can get Hermione's as well so no need to worry. _

_Also you should really not use his name when you write. Maybe use Padfoot just in case someone takes my mail. He is fine and safe also taking a vacation some where were there is sun. I expect to hear back from him within a few days. Also I am writing Professor Lupin soon so that maybe I can catch up on what we missed first and second years. _

_ For you homework you should get it done. I am going to be starting on my own soon and will have Hermione go over it. If you get it done now decently means less that needs to be revised later. I am also going to be dropping divination so neither of us will be able to help you with it. You might want to think to drop it I know you said it is an easy pass but not really wroth it. _

_ Write soon,_

_ Harry_

"Looks good pup," Sirius said sealing the letter. He handed it to Pig who hooted before flying off. "I expect we will be hearing from Dumbledore soon."

"For now I think it best you get some rest," Remus said handing Hermione's letter to Hedwig. "When you wake up we can get started on some lessons."

"Alright," I said with a yawn and nestled down to rest.

***Time Skip***

With a full day a bed rest I was up and about. The changes were already noticeable. My eyes were getting better and I would have to get glasses that adjusted but by theory was by December I might not need them any more. The potions were also helping along with the hearty meals prepared by Tinker and Dobby. Though I could not use my magic yet as I was still healing I could feel it under my skin. With the way it felt I could only imagination what full access was.

My lessons were starting though and Remus had made a good schedule. The mornings would be a mix of theory and family lessons and the afternoons practical. After the first week we would reevaluate and see what area's needed help. I would get a break for lunch and some time for fun. Weekends would have less work to do and more fun which would include riding lessons for the horses. Everything was made easier though as Remus would not have to floo back and forth as Sirius had asked him to move in.

"Pup we got to tell you something," Sirius said as I sat for breakfast.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well not wrong but we are not sure…," Remus said

"We are a couple," Sirius blurted out. "I know I told you about me but Remus and I were together before I was sent away and we deiced that we wanted to start again."

"Oh," I said with a shrug and went back to eating. "Alright,"

"You take this stuff really well," Remus said

"I did not have a problem with Sirius so I don't see it being an issue with you either," I said "Honestly it probably wasn't a far jump. Heck it might be nice to have a parent like relationship in my life. I just don't wanna walk in on anything got enough issues don't need to be scared in that way."

"We can try pup but Remus does have quiet the appetite,"

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled.

"What it was not a lie," he said "You father once flooed over at the wrong time to our shared flat. He couldn't look us in the eye for a week."

"We though won't be doing that" Remus said "We agreed to not jump were we left off so I don't imagine that you will walk in on that,"

"If you say so," I said with a laugh. "So what is the plan today."

"Well we need to start on your theory work," Remus said "We can't use magic but we can see were you are at."

Before more could be said tapping came from the window. Remus went over and let the owl in which turned out to be Pig but Hedwig was right behind him. In Pigs talons was a letter but not a style I had gotten more like one I had seen Ron get.

"A howler," Sirius said. I touched it and it bust open and the voice was one I know well.

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" _came Mr. Weasleys voice. _"__Leaving your Aunts house was reckless. Dumbledore has come searching for you. __You are not safe on your own. There is a mentally unstable killer still on the lose. __You need to tell us where you are so we can get you to safety. REPLAY IMMEDIATELY!"_

"Ok may not be the most mentally stable but never really was."

"You are stable as ever Siri," Remus said. "A little immature but that is to be expected. Why don't you send a howler, with no yelling, just so she hears you say it."

"How?"

"Dobby," Remus called and a pop was heard.

"Master Moony calls," Dobby said.

"I need you to got to the post office in diagon ally owl post office,"

"What does Dobby need to get?"

"I need you to get a box of howler letters," he said going to his pocket and pulled out two galleons and handed them to Dobby. "That should be enough."

"Very well Master Moony," he said disappearing.

"Now whats the other letter?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione's,"

_Harry,_

_ You were right Dumbledore came over shortly after I sent the letter but I did not say anything as I did not know. The way you wrote tells me you don't trust Dumbledore either so for now I will keep it as much as I can from him. As long as your safe I guess that is good._

_ I did not realize that you did not know about your family. I did not think something like that would be kept from you. When I first got my letter I read a lot about the wizarding world and your family was featured prominently in history. It is __ridiculous__ that it would be kept from you. __I can't believe Dumbledore would not even check your name. _

_ As for __Padfoot's__ trial I have been looking up what I can and had not found anything. I thought I could in time but if there was no trail I bet there is little record. Maybe I could bring it to the attention by making a request. It would seem sincere as a friend of yours. Amelia Bones is now head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement it could be a big help. She should have been the one there after the full moon not the Minister. Do you think that could work?_

_It sounds as if you are going to take your schooling serious now. I needed a few books but many will be for multiple years. Ancient runes made Easy, Rune Dictionary, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, and Spellmans Syllabary. __I guess meeting Professor__Lupin and Padfoot really did help you out. I hope the drive to do better in your studies continues._

_ As for the Quidditch game I guess I will accept it. It might be better also. Ron mentioned camping so I assume we will need tents. Also having Professor Lupin around will be fun as I am not the biggest quidditch fan maybe __we can talk about other things. _

_ I have attached some pictures from our trip. We are headed to Dublin next week and I am going to look for some magical shops there also. _

_ Write Soon,_

_ Hermione_

"Well it seems we can trust her," Sirius said "Still cautious for now but she seems good for now,"

"Master Moony I have your letters," Dobby said

"Thank you Dobby," Remus said taking the box. He then pulled out a tan envelope. "So all you have to do is hold your wand to the seal and speak."

"I thought it would be red. That is what Mr. Weasley's looked like,"

"The color changes after the envelope is done recording. It makes the intentions clear." Sirius said.

"Alright," I took out my wand and placed it on the seal. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with who else is listening. I am fine where I am and completely safe. As I wrote to Ron I am trying to figure a few things out. A lot happened last year and it showed there was not a lot I knew about my past. I am searching for it now.

"As for staying at the Dursley I don't care what Dumbledore said it is not safe for me. The twins and Ron told you Mrs. Weasley that my windows were bared before second year and that is true no matter if you want to believe it. I am neglected in that home and it belittled just for having magic. I will not be returning there again. As for the Quidditch cup I will be pleased to join and will meet you there. I am going to be getting the tickets for Hermione and I so everyone can go. I look forward to seeing you all there"

With that I was done and lifted my wand. The enveloped turned green and sealed itself. I then handed the envelope to Pig, who once again was checked for trackers, and he flew off.

"Alright now down to business," Sirius said and it started.

***Time Skip***

Over the next few days we covered a lot. History I was far behind on but they expected that as Professor Binn's did not teach anything really new and he had died in 1786. Sirius though was handling that with his classes. Astronomy wasn't to bad and in talking about it it mostly had to deal with execution of my assignments something all my classes needed to do better on. Transfiguration and Charms I had theory down pretty well but was unable to show practical until I was off restriction.

Potions I actually weren't to bad on. Sirius was decent in the subject so going over them was easy at least at this level. With his help we were starting to stock up on easy potions. Sadly the Wolfsbane was beyond our ability at the moment as we did not have the recipe as it was restricted. Herbology did not seem it was going to be my strong suite but I would get by at least a low exceeds in the class.

Lastly was defense. I was far behind as Quirrell was not the easiest to understand and Lockheart was useless. We basically had to start from scratch. Thankfully I seemed to have a nack for it so I should be caught up by the end of summer. All and all I should be able to do better in the coming year.

Every day over the last week a letter would arrive from Mrs. Weasley. Ron didn't even seem to try now that his mom wrote. She instead tried to wear me down to come to the burrow and I refused polite each time. Hermione had wrote two more times and it seemed we could trust her but I it would be easier to tell her in person. I had also written to Amelia Bones but had yet to hear back.

Finally today was the day we were able to get the binds off. So with another portkey we were off to Gringotts. This time Remus was with us and we were directly into the ritual room instead of the office. Also this time Bill was not there but Ragnok and Healer Sharpclaw was.

"This will be easier then the last Heir Potter," said the curse breaker. "Lord Black and Mr. Lupin you can remain but please stay near the wall. Like before lay on the stone alter,"

I did as instructed and the goblin started his work. I could feel the flow of his magic touching my own breaking down the binds. Occasional there were twinges but I did my best not to react as I knew that would make Sirius do something.

I don't know how long I was laying there but I could feel the goblin ready to break the last of the bindings. As soon as the bound broke warmth flooded me and my skin tingled. Suddenly a surge of magic shot out knocking the curse breaker away. All occupants of the room were pushed away as waves of magic rolled off me.

"Harry," I heard someone say. Took a moment to focus but I realized it was Sirius. "How do you feel?"

"Strange," I said as I was helped up. "Good though like I found something that I did not know I was missing,"

"That is because your magic is now complete," Ragnok said. "It will take some time but you will adjust. That was a largest amount of magic I have seen released even with similar strength bindings. I expect you to start training as your magic will be unpredictable for a time."

"As soon he feels up to it,"

"Should be able tomorrow," Sharpclaw said. "Now I want you to rest today but start practical studies tomorrow. I won't need to see you again until before just before you head back to school. I do expect you to stick to your potion regime,"

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"There is some more business for us," Ragnok said "Your parents left a will that was sealed shortly after their deaths sadly the magic applied can not be released until you are an adult."

"By who?" Sirius asked

"The ministry," he said "We tried to fight it but were denied. They said Heir Potter should be able to be present. We were only able to just able to keep the rings available for claim."

"Is there any way around it?" Remus asked "There could be evidence to help Sirius."

"Sadly at this time no," he said "Unless Heir Potter gets emancipated there is nothing we can do. The only other stipulation of its release was death of Heir Potter,"

"We can find away," I said

"Can't I emancipate him?" Sirius asked. "Magic should recognize me as his guardian."

"That it does but the ministry must recognize it as well and they don't recognize your guardianship,"

"We can find away to get you free Sirius," I said "I already sent word to Madam Bones. We just need to wait to hear. For now I think I wanna rest."

"Alright pup," he said with a smile. "Lets get you home,"

**Chapter 3 everyone. **

**Alright to address some reviews so far. Yes I know that some of these things are a bit cliché but they House system would make since in this world. I also plan on this story being a longer one but I am trying to move threw the summer. Once we get back to Hogwarts I hope for more original and detailed of what is going on. **

**To the review in french. I am happy you can't wait for more. I think I translated right had to use google as I don't speak french.**

**Also in chapter 2 I had in Latin Novissima Autem Inimica Destruetur Mors Omnia Enim. I though this was a great family motto and it means the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. I though it would work. **

**So chapter will be posted today but don't expect the next for maybe a week. I am going to try and stay ahead on my posting. So I will post this and I am working on chapter 6. So if I do happen to get to chapter 8 before next week you might get another I want to stay a few chapters ahead in case I get in a rut. **

**I hope you all enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time seemed to flow fast after my appointments with Gringotts. After a day of rest I had felt like a bundle of energy. So everyday we practiced the charms and spells I had learned, or in the case of defense should know. It was found I needed practice but now nearly a month in I had gotten the hang of it.

Studying was not the only thing I was doing. I got to fly everyday either with the horses or on my firebolt. I did finally get to meet all the elves to and they were great full to have their master back. Apparently house elves are depend on the bond and with out a master could die. Their magic had actually been weakling are our bond was never fully made they were tied to Potter properties to stay alive instead of the Potter family. If I had waited a few more years they would have either had to abandon the properties for new families or died. So we all reaffirmed, or in Dobby's case completed, the family bond.

Hermione didn't ask anymore questions other then how I was doing in her letters. Molly was still trying to get me to come to the burrow. She seemed under the impression someone was forcing me to stay. Todays surprise was a letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_ I a__m disappointed that you have left your aunts house. Your placement there is for your own safety. Leaving as soon as you did has placed yours and their safety in jeopardy. Thankfully you did stay some so the wards are safe but that means you will need to return for another week now or during Christmas holiday. _

_ As for your reason for leaving I am confused. I have no idea who told you what but if you have questions I can answer them. I just did not wish to burden you with things that were not necessary. _

_ Also as your guardian I have denied your request for class transfer. Switching now would could place your grades in jeopardy. It is better to stick to what you chose last year. You did well in divination and runes can be a difficult subject. _

_ Now for the matter at hand please go to burrow where we can speak. Once there we can arrange for yours stay either there or return to your aunts for a time._

_ -Ablus Dumbledore_

"Guardian my ass," Sirius said seeing the letter.

"It seems he does not know what that Harry knows everything," Remus said "Maybe we see if he can be truthful."

"Good idea Moony," he said giving Remus a kiss. "Always were the smart one,"

"Had to keep some people out of trouble,"

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I wont be returning to the Dursleys from this point on. You are not my guardian other then by appointment by the ministry. Sirius has always been that. If he wishes for me to return I will but only if he truly does. The same goes with my class. Sirius and Professor McGonagall have believe I can handle the switch. I will be testing when I return for the year for runes and even if I don't pass I will not be returning to divination. If you continue to deny that I can bring it to the Governors._

_ As for who told me things no one has which is why I need to look. No one mentioned Sirius until he was escaped. __No one__ has really told me anything __about my family or the wizarding world at all. I need to figure it out. If you are so keen on it then answer my questions._

_ What did my mother or father do for work? Why did my parents name me Harry? Who were my grandparents? What __ha__ppened to my grandparents? __Do I have any other magical family? __Do I have property that was left to me? Did my parents leave a will? As you get my account statement how much do I have to last me until I graduate? I heard someone say the Potter family was an old family what does that even mean? I over heard another saying something about an old family vault. Do I have more vaults? Lets start there._

_ Also I have found a safe place away from muggle and magical people so you have no need to worry. Neither Hermione or Ron know where I am so less chance of me being found. Sirius maybe when he gets back he can return and stay here. I will Ron at the world cup on the 24__th__ as I have already gotten tickets for myself, Hermione, and Professor Lupin. I figured Professor Lupin could use some time out and maybe add some more protection for me. He hasn't answered yet but I think he will come. Any answer my questions and then maybe we can talk._

_ -Harry Potter_

With that I sent it off. It was back to my routine then but we added to it. Since it was July 22nd and a full moon it was deiced that we would start my animagus training. This meant keeping a mandrake leaf in my mouth for the whole month and brewing a potion. It was nasty but I knew it would be well worth it.

On my birthday many letters and gifts arrived. Hermione had gotten me a book on Celtic runes and oghem. Hagrid had baked me a cake which actually was really good. Ron sent sweats along with his mothers and a letter wanting me to come celebrate my birthday there. Neville had even sent me a book on plants and a plant called Nifflers Fancy. He said it would be a good start to an enchanted garden and the elves we pleased as they had the perfect place close to the manor.

Remus and Sirius gifts though was the winner though. They had gotten me a thigh wand holster made of Hebridean Black dragon hide. The holster would only recognize my magical signature so no risk of someone stealing my wand. The as well had gotten me auror dragon hide chest plate that would fit under my clothes. I also finally had gotten a letter from Madam Bones.

_Heir Potter,_

_ I am sorry for the delay in a response but I had to check on what you were concerned about. I will now confirm that Sirius Black did not receive a trail. I have spent the last month combing the records and found nothing. It also seems that all evidence was hear say and should not have warranted the use of the Dark War Act. As an heir himself he would also not have fallen under this. It seems his head of house Ar__cturus Black even tried to protest but his failing health made it difficult and Lord Malfoy then became proxy of the Black seat. _

_ You also wrote that you met Sirius Black at the end of this school year. I was not informed of his presence at the school at anytime this year. When I asked my niece she said she had only heard of the attack on your dorm. It seems proper protocol was not followed the night of May 24__th__ which I will also be investigating. _

_ I have found a report on that night however and I would like to speak with you on this. The witness statement comes form Severus Snape but there seems to be no report from you, Hermione Granger, or Ronald Weasley. I propose we meet on neutral ground but private. I can __arrange__ a private room at the Leaky Cauldron __just inform me of a date you are free__. I will have private floo access for you if that is acceptable. Replay swiftly and it can be arranged. _

_ Head of the Department of Magical Law_

_ Amelia Bones_

"This is good right?" I asked showing them the letter.

"Very good," Remus said "Amelia was always a truth seeker when at Hogwarts. She did not care for your house but wanted the truth."

"I could go with him," Sirius said "Or you he is a minor and should not be alone. If we accept she might call Dumbledore though,"

"I can ask her not to," I said "You are my guardian and I can tell her I have concerns that Dumbledore does not have my best interest. The goblins are still sorting out my accounts so it is not a lie."

Ragnok had over the last month found many questionable transactions with my trust account. Dumbledore seemed to have been giving my "family" an allowance. That was fine but never was it used on me. He also seemed he had taken to nearly emptying my trust vault the day before it was refiled placing it in a vault labeled Order. Right now we could not take the money back as it would throw red flags.

"Seems Dumbledork finally replied," Sirius said handing me the newest Owl delivery.

_Harry,_

_ I have contacted Sirius and he has agreed with my ruling. You should be hearing word form him shortly. You will need to stay with Dursleys at this point for the winter holiday and go to the burrow tonight. He also has seen that you should stay with divination but do a self study for runes so that maybe next year you can join the class or just take the O.W.L. _

_ As for your questions. Your mother was a stay at home mother as you were born shortly after their marriage and your father was an Auror. You are named after your __great great __grandfather __Henry __and your father. __Though it was changed to Harry to be a little different._

_ As for your fathers parents I knew them. __Your grandfather was Fleamount Potter and grandmother Euphemia Potter nee Sayre. The Potter family had a long history of only one child who passed on the name so you have no living relatives that are close. Fleamount had a brother Charlus who married Dorea but sadly the both died with their son early in Voldemorts reign. Fleamount was a potioner and Euphemia a healer. __They sadly died due to a dragon poxs out break in November of 1980._

_ As for properties your father sold them to support the war __effort __and the family manor was destroyed__. All that was left was Godric Hollow cottage. It is in disrepair but eventually you maybe able to rebuild it. You do have one other vault that you can access when you turn 17. That was your parents vault 688 it fills your trust vault every year back to 2000 galleons. __Vault 688 current balance is 75,000 galleons and some change. _

_ As for the old family the Potters once held status but lost it late 1890's. Henry Potter had made some bad business deals resulting in the loss of noble status. __As for a will one was never found. _

_ Now that I have answered truthfully will you please come to the burrow. I can answer your questions there. __As for your plans with Remus that if very nice but that is shortly after the full moon and he may not feel up to it. I was also thinking of having him check on Sirius and maybe stay awhile._

_ -Albus Dumbledore_

"Bloody lair," Sirius said

"Other then the obvious amounts how?"

"Henry was respected member even by my family," Sirius said. "He refused to give the tree to the ponce creating the "Sacred Twenty-eight". He was respect because though my family knew he was pure he stuck by his motto. They allowed Dorea, who was a Black, to marry his second son for Merlin's sake. We haven't gotten to the family tree yet due to needing to fix your etiquette and on wizard society as a whole."

"Not to mention your mother was not a stay at home mother," Remus said "Yes she devoted time to you but she was a charm creator. She finished her mastery for Charms just before she got pregnant. Was planing on working on her potions mastery once you were around two."

"I think we tell him the charade is up," I said and concern crossed there faces. "Not everything. We don't need to tell him about the inheritance test or me taking my place."

"Alright,"

_Dumbledore,_

_ You were not truthful in your letter __instead you are telling half truths__. I have already spoken to Sirius and there was no need for you to try and change his mind. He assured me it was my choice and mine alone. Any letter I get from him now I will be looking for a code that is only known to us. If it does not have that then I will __presume__ it is a fake. __Once again I will not be taking divination if you interfere again I will go to the Governors. _

_ I have also talked with Sirius about my family __and gone to Gringotts, though they could not do much__. My mother was not a stay at home mom but worked on creating and studying charms. She had her mastery before I was conceived. I also named __not named for Henry but__ after my muggle grandfather who's name was not Harry but Harrison. My name is Harrison James Sirius Potter. Something you did not check with Gringotts as they have my real birth certificate. Instead you told the ministry only what you kn__ew__which I wounder what else you told them was not true. _

_ You seemed not to mention the Dorea was a Black by birth as well. Did you not want me to see a connection to a thought of dark family. Henry Potter also did not lose any fourtune but doubled it and then my grandfather tripled that. Henry was highly respected and here your tried to say he swindled the fortune._

_ I also know that the Potter family is not a noble house but a Most Noble and Ancient. We do not lose any status and my family would still have a seat on Wizengamot which I assume you have been sitting proxy for. _

_ Gringotts could not divulge much as I am a minor and had no guardian present. I am aware of vault 688 and how much is in there which you have just lied to me about. My trust vault also refills to 3,500 galleons __not 2,000 on the first of August. I will be having Ragnok review all accounts I am entitled to an I am sure Sirius who Gringotts recognize will consent._

_ You have messed up Dumbledore. I am sure there is more for me to find that has your sticky fingers all over. You are playing a dangerous game that is falling in my favor. I will see the __We__a__sley's__ at the cup not before and I will return to where I call home after. _

_ -__Harrison James Sirius Potter Heir to House Potter_

"Your going to have this man shitting bricks well he trys to cover hid arse," Sirius said

"I think we should warn Ragnok," Remus said "That way he knows what not to divulge."

"I will go talk with him," Sirius said "I am sure it can be classed not to say anything as Gringotts does see me as his guardian,"

With that he was gone and I wrote to Madam Bones. I told her not to contact Dumbledore as I believed he did not have the best interests in mind. It did not take long for her to send confirmation back. I would floo to Leaky Cauldron Meeting room for 9 am on Wednesday.

***Time Skip***

I was up early and ready to go come Wednesday. Remus would act as Sirius proxy guardian and even had a form stating such. It turned out to be the same room I had meet the minister last year when I had run away but instead of the older man in a boulder hat was a women.

She was younger women though her hair was light blond hair was graying. She stood as a solider all proper and serious. She looked very little like her niece Susan who went to school with me.

"Harry Potter it is good to finally meet you," she said "I assume this is an adult you trust."

"Remus Lupin," he said pulling out the letter "I am here as proxy for his magically recognize guardian."

"Sirius Black," she said "Magic still recognize him?"

"Yes Madam Bones," he said "He not only signed the hogsmead form at the end of the year meaning the school recognize him but Gringotts does as well."

"I have been told Dumbledore is Heir Potters guardian,"

"We have been told a lot of lies," I said "I am in the process of sorting out the truth now. First being my name is not Harry James Potter but rather Harrison James Sirius Potter. Dumbledore did not check with Gringotts to confirm after my parents death. I was also not informed of my family status until my godfather wrote to me questioning why I did not have my ring,"

"You have not know?" she asked to which I nodded "To keep an heir to such a family as yours ill informed is practically criminal negligence. Do I need to investigate this as well?"

"For now Gringotts is handling it," I said "We want to makes sure everything is together before handing it over."

"Very well Heir Potter," she said waving for me to sit. She then summoned tea and biscuits "Now on to matters we are here for. I will give you what I have on the case. Sirius Black was found at 230 pm on November 1st 1981. The street had been blown up in a confrontation to one Peter Pettigrew. The confrontation resulted in the death of twelve muggles and Mr. Pettigrew. Witness state that Pettigrew yelled that Black had betrayed Lily and James. Black was immediately taken to holding cells and transferred to Azkaban on the morning of November 3rd. No trail records were found and file stated it was due to the Dark War Act of 1943"

"What other evidence did they have?" Remus asked

"Other then the muggle witness statements we have auror statements say thing Black was laughing one moment and crying the next. Only statement made by Black was that it was his fault,"

"Did no question if he was injured?" I asked.

"Auror Alastor Moody did put in his report he wanted a healer to evaluate Black," she said "When he went to the holding cell to check Black was already transferred to Azkaban. Trainee Shacklebolt also questioned the events but nothing was done about it."

"So he likely had no medical treatment," Remus said. "What of he evidence against Sirius?"

"Mostly word of mouth," she said pouring her tea. "Albus Dumbledore confirmed that he had been told that Sirius was indeed the secret keeper. They brought up suspect activity in the months leading to the attack and how a few of the Order of the Phoenix's locations were known to Sirius including the Prewett twins, Marlene McKinnon, and my brother."

"What do you see?"

"Well looking at the blast report it would have been impossible for the blast to hit Pettigrew and cause six deaths behind Black if Black threw the curse. Instead it seems Pettigrew was the center of the explosion causing the 12 deaths, his own, and multiple injures. Blacks wand has also been placed in storage with his things for his heir to sort out on his death. If there is no heir it will go to the head of house which on record will go to Draco Malfoy."

"No it would not," I said "Sirius made me his heir with in months of my birth. Draco has no right to the Black family,"

"Arcturus did seem put out with Malfoy," she said thinking. "He became really ill in April of 1982. October of that year he could not do much at all and was under constant medical care according to Lord Malfoy. He died in June of 1991 of dragon pox but the manor was sealed and Lord Malfoy could not enter to get the will. It was made so only the next true Lord could."

"Sirius should have no problem then," I said

"Now on to the night of May 24th this year," she said. I went on to tell her everything. I even asked her about the time tuner and as this was not on record she agreed to keep it secret as it was given to a student and Dumbledore had give us permission it would fall essentially on him. When I said Pettigrew was alive she was stunned even more so that he had been hidding with a wizard family for the last 12 years.

"The minister did not say anything?"

"No Snape had said Black had confunded us all," I said.

"No one did the test?"

"Not that I am aware," I said and she looked at Remus.

"I was indisposed as he said at this point," he said "I did not get back to the school until nearly nine the next morning. Had to send a message to Poppy for clothes as well since mine had been destroyed."

"I see," she said. "I must ask are you in contact with Sirius Black?"

"I won't lie ma'am I am," I said "I am one hundred percent sure he is innocent."

"Very well," she said "I will keep my investigation open but need to know only. I have one or two aurors who might be able to help. We will search for hard proof that he is innocent. If I had been aware of this prior to noon the next day I could have gotten you tested for the confundus charm but the minister played at it. Tell Black to stay out of sight though as I can not rescind the kiss on sight order until I can have an open investigation. As for the use of the time turner that falls under Dumbledore as the one who signed out the device it was his responsibility to make sure Miss Granger used it properly. If it is found out in court we can stress that as it is in the agreement with the Unspeakables,"

"Thank you for believing us Madam Bones," I said as we stood.

"It is a pleasure really," she said stand and escorting us to the floo. "Do keep me informed of new evidence should the Goblins find it,"

"Will do ma'am," we said and we were off.

***Time Skip***

Finally it was time for my potion. I had done everything right from the making of the potion to the incantation every sunrise and sun set. Last night under the full moon I added the mandrake leaf. The last element was a lightning storm which was today according to the weather report and it fell perfectly as tomorrow we would be leaving for the quidditch cup.

The storm was raging but still no lightning. I sat on the back deck waiting for the potion to turn red. It had to be drunk shortly after the first strike so for now I waited.

"Your lucky pup," Sirius said "We had to wait two months for our storm."

"I know," I said

"Now remember when you drink it you might not transform right off," Remus said "James took a few hours to feel it after waking from his meditative state. Peter took a whole day."

"Then when we did manage we were not fully grown more,"

"Really? Will I be a newborn or that animal?"

"Possibly but not always," Sirius said. "Typically you are that of a few months old animal. For your father button stag so around six months. I was around the size of a three month pup and Peter was pretty much mature. Some think it is based on power but according to McGonagall it is dependent on the animal and their maturity rate and the age of the wizard. If your not fully mature you have to practice."

"Alright," I said and just then it stuck. The potion turned crimson red and I looked to Sirius who nodded. I said the enchantment as I sat with the potion and downed it in one go. Then I was no longer home.

Instead I was in a large dark forest. Fog rolled of a pond and after a moment I knew exactly were I was. I was in the forbidden forest pond that I had fought the dementors. I stood in the same place I fought even.

Then I heard the brush of something in the trees. I turned and looked only to find a large black beast. A leg stepped out showing gleaming claws in the moon light. Soon it stepped out to show its self in its glory.

The beast stood about the size of Moony would and was obviously some kind of wolf. Unlike a werewolf though it did not have humanoid limbs or short snout. Instead it looked like a normal wolf other then its size. Its fur was pitch black except the underbelly that lead just to the curve of the chest and inner upper legs being a dark gray. Also above the striking emerald eyes was a faint dark gray lightning bolt just above the right eye. This was me.

I reached out and felt the soft fur under my hand. I felt the heart beat as moved along. I felt the fangs that were hidden by the teeth and took a closer look are the large paws and claws attached to them. Touching the beast I felt powerful and strong. I felt free of worries but ready to fight for those I loved. I then rested my head to it head and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see the storm was over. I still sat in my meditative state stiff from sitting so long. Sirius was asleep on the couch with his head on Remus who was reading.

"Very cute," I said "Can someone help me up?"

"Harry!" Remus said shooting up which jolted Sirius on to the ground. Remus pulled my up but my legs could not hold me.

"How long was I sitting?" I asked as they helped me walk.

"Nearly four hours," Sirius said looking at his watch. "So what was it?"

"Some kind of wolf," I said as they sat me on the couch. "it was large and almost the size of Moony. I have never seen a wolf like it,"

"I might know," Remus said and went off. He returned shortly after with a book on extinct beasts. "Is this it?"

Before me lay a drawing of a large wolf. It was dated 512 AD and said it was the last sighting of the creature. The claws were large just like mine and a fang peaked out of this one. Its eyes were a piercing red and fur silver.

"Pretty much," I said "Mine was black with a dark gray underbelly and had my eyes,"

"Its a sidhe wolf," Remus said.

"Seriously," Sirius said. "How did you figure that Remy?"

"I studied wolves tremendously as I grew up," he said. "The Canius magiciae lupus, known now as a sidhe wolf. The were magical beast native to the British isle and were at one time rearguard much like phoenixes and unicorns. The were guardians to nomadic wizard tribes before anyone really established settlements. After we settled they came to protect innocents during times of war. When modern magic started developing they started disappearing. It is also believed that they are the reasons for werewolves,"

"What,"

"As you know Wizards have known each other exist long before muggles," Remus said to which I nodded. "Well a wizard came from what is now Greece to the British isle around 1000 BC. He attacked a sidhe wolf killing it for the prize he saw it as and brought it home for his family. The family was then curse as the ate its flesh to turn into the beast on the full moon as that is when the man killed the beast. The curse was then inflicted on others and became the lycanthropy we know today. It is also where the muggles get the legend of Zeus turn a man to a wolf. The wolf that was killed was said to be the Alpha so the king like Zeus and instead of the man tricking the god to eat human flesh he at the wolfs flesh,"

"Wow," Sirius said "I have never heard of the wolf,"

"The last ones ever seen was a small pack and was seen by Merlin when Camelot fell," Remus said "This drawing is one he did. They are officially listed as extinct as if they do still live they would only be located in the most magical rich areas."

"I have never heard of a magical creature being ones animagus form," I said

"It is possible but rare," Sirius said "There have only ever been two. A Greek Wizard in 56 AD who was a phoenix and a Cherokee wizard in 1658 that was a wampus. You will be the third."

"Wow," I said "I don't do things half-ass do I,"

"Harry!" Remus yelled about my language and Sirius laughed.

"So how big are we expecting?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Fully grown it depends," Remus said "Merlin said the pack he was able to study the Alpha stood over him in height at the shoulder."

"It looked around Moony's height," I said "Maybe ears tips at Moony's jaw,"

"Damn,"

"Guessing means he would be an Alpha in a sidhe pack," Remus said. "This will be interesting to study for sure,"

"Why?" I asked.

"In our animagus forms one can learn a lot about the animal," Sirius said "Though we don't have the beast in us like Remus has Moony we do have the natural instincts of that creature. You would be able to tell people like Newt Scamander all about the sidhe wolf. No one has seen on or study them sense Merlin this is an opportunity for scholars."

"Well I don't want to be a lab rat," I said

"You won't," Remus said "As a scholar myself I am very interested in your form and what it means for werewolves. Like how Moony would react as there is no record of contact between the two. As for magizoologist I think safe would give only one the right and you would have to trust them. Newt is a great man and I would recommend. He is a big advocate for werewolf rights as well and has worked his whole life to protect magical and muggle creatures."

"Maybe I will write to him then," I said. "Can I try now?"

"Until dinner," Sirius said. "I will help,"

"I know my que to leave and I am knackerd form last night," Remus said getting up giving a kiss to Sirius before heading to bed. "Wake me later,"

"Will do Remy,"

From there we started. It was a lot of feeling for the creature within. Feeling for the same freedom it felt by the pond. I was not sure how long we sat with Sirius couching me but suddenly pain coursed threw men and I could faintly hear Sirius saying push threw it. That is what I did was forget the pain and grasped on to the feeling of my wolf and I was rewarded.

I opened my eyes to find I was laying on the ground. I stretched to see not hand but two large black paws. I blinked and looked to find Sirius smiling down at me. I tried to stand but wobbled which made him laugh and more so when I wagged my tail hiting the glasses Tinker had left for us.

"You lucky pup," Sirius said. "Not only did you get a beautiful beast but only took you an hour and half to get it. Now though change back. You need to see yourself,"

Closed my eyes once again and did as told. It took a few minutes but I did it. I now was standing looking at Sirius.

"So how big am I?"

"I would say a few months but we will have to look at Merlins records," he said "Scamander might come in handy for this so we know how you are progressing. You don't need to register until you are mature as it means you have finished training. Minnie is going to freak when she see this,"

"Should I tell her?" I asked sitting grabbing a biscuits not realizing I had not eaten since breakfast.

"I think you will need to," Sirius said "We had James who was a transfiguration genius. So if we got stuck we helped each other. You need someone at Hogwarts and Minnie is the best I think for that. We don't need to tell her everything though,"

"No we don't right now," he said "Why don't we practice a bit then wake Remus with the surprise,"

That is how the afternoon went. I practiced going between the wolf and man and played with Sirius as Padfoot. I was about a quarter of his size and it was hard to walk with large puppy paws but I managed. The stairs to Remus room was the hard part as Sirius insisted that I walk them to start getting use to it. Remus was shocked to be woken by an energetic puppy.

After diner though it was time to pack. Sirius would be staying saftly at the Manor and well we went to the cup. We had agreed to meet Hermione at six in the morning at her place before catching a portkey from the hill with Weasley's. After making sure everything was packed it was off to bed.

**So for his animagus I used a wolf cause I love wolves. Originally I was going to make it a dire wolf but really they were not as large as people picture. I also for another story had read about the Grim. **

**The Grim in Scottish lore is called the Cu-sith, in Irish lore are known as Cu Sidhe, and in Welsh lore they are Cwn Annwn. They are normally written about the size of a bull from what I can find. They are typically discribed as black (mostly in Irish lore) or dark green and shaggy (Scottish lore). Eyeys are typically green in the scottich lore but Welsh is red. So I kinda mixed things together to make my own. It is seen as the harbinger of death and is compared to the banshee in Irish lore. **

**The reason I gave them the name sidhe wolf would is because they are typically associated with the fair folk (fairy's) and Annwn (the world of the fairy's). Sidhe is another name for the fair folk. I also though maybe fae would but sidhe sound pretty good. As for what the creature did I made that up as the Grim exists in the Harry Potter universe (maybe not sure if it real or legend) but I wanted it to be its own.**

**So the sidhe wolf was the protector of basically the Celtic people before the isle were settled. When they did make villages the wolves would guard the homes of the innocents left behind during war. I though as they were tied with the fairy realm they would need maybe large amount so natural wild magic to live. Modern magic is not wild so they started running out of places eventually dying off. It is possible some exist in places like the forbidden forest or maybe one in Ireland as I have heard (this was and episode of Destination truth leprechaun episode so don't quote me) they have a forest that is under special protection for the little people. So I guess you could say places like that could still have one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Next morning we said our goodbyes before heading out. I held on to Remus tightly before we disappeared with a crack. This mode of transportation I was not a fan of as it felt as if I was being squeezed threw a tube. I had to catch my breath for some time before we walked to Hermiones house.

"Can I help you?" asked a women who answered the door.

"Is this the home of Hermione Granger?" Remus asked.

"Oh you must be Professor Lupin and Harry," the women said moving to let us enter. "Come in my name is Emma. Hermione dear your guests are here,"

"Be down in a moment mum," she called from upstairs.

"So Professor any good things your teaching this fall?"

"Sadly won't be returning," Remus said "and you can call me Remus."

"Very well Remus," she said "sad you won't be returning. Hermione loved your classes said they were better then the first two professors."

"So I have heard," he said.

"What about you Harry? Looking forward to classes?"

"Very much so," I said "I am switching one of my electives so it should be better."

"So the switch got approved," I turned to see Hermione.

"After some convincing," I said "It is great to see you,"

"You to and you have changed so much,"

"Really," I said looking at myself. I had not really taken the time but it seemed the potions and proper food had been doing their job. I was now taller by nearly five inches and was no longer lanky having gained muscle over the summer. Add in we had gotten completely new wardrobe and I guess I was different.

"Yea," she said "and are those new glasses?"

"Oh yea," I said fiddling with the rectangular frames. "I went to a healer this summer who was able to give me ones that adjust. They think by Christmas I won't even need them anymore."

"That's great," she said "I will come back to get my things after the cup mum,"

"I know darling," Emma said "Hopefully your father will be how then for a proper goodbye,"

"Your not coming home after the cup?" I asked

"No I am staying with the Weasley's," she said then she looked puzzled. "Ron said you were also."

"No I am going back to where I have been," I said "I still have some study to do before the train,"

"Alright kids it is time we head out," Remus said. "You got everything you need Hermione,"

"Yes Professor,"

"No need to call me Professor, just Remus is fine," he said before turning to her mother "Mind if we use your backyard. Apparition sometimes needs room and I don't want to hit anything,"

"No it is fine," she said and we went to the backyard. Hermione gave her mother a hug and kiss before we gripped onto Remus and were off reappearing in the woods.

"That was amazing," Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Padfoot was right you did get your mothers skill in magic travel," Remus said with a smile. "It will be better for you when you do it yourself."

"I hope so," I said.

"Seems some of the party has arrived," I looked up to see a taller ruddy faced man with light brown hair. "Amos Diggory and who might you all be?"

"Hermione Granger,"

"Harrison Potter,"

"Remus Lupin,"

"Ah the werewolf professor," Amos said "Don't worry nothing against it. I work for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Most of us find it ridiculous that you fall under us. You a wizard more then a creature and many did not have the choice. Cedric also said you were a bloody fine teacher,"

"That he was," said a boy coming down from the tree. This was Cedric Diggory the seeker and captain for the Hufflepuff team. "Would not have passed my defense OWL with out him."

"It is good to hear I helped," Remus said.

"Now are the Weasley brood behind you?" Amos asked.

"Would not know," I said "We did not stay at the burrow last night,"

"I know the oldest one went ahead to set the tent up," Amos said before spotting them. "There they are,"

Soon appeared seven of the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley apologized for being late saying someone did not want to get out of bed this morning. Knowing the group I knew it had to be Ron.

"Looking good Harry," Fred said as we walked along to our portkey.

"Yea new look and new clothes," George said "your a new man,"

"Went to some healers over the summer," I said. "I still got a bit but I am almost to what I should be at should I not have had the issues."

"That's great," said the unknown red head. "The name is Charlie,"

"Your the one that works with dragons," I said to which he nodded. "How is Norbert?"

"Norberta actually," he said "with her species it takes a little while to tell the difference so no fault on Hagrid. She just hatched her first clutch of eggs though. She is a great momma even adopted a pair that the mother died."

"Hagrid must be happy,"

"He is," Charlie said "Hope to get him out to see her soon,"

"Alright kids grab hold," Amos said and we did. They counted down and we were off spinning. Mr. Weasley had us let go and this time I did better. I wasnt as elegant as the adults and Cedric but I did not fall on my face this time. Instead I stumbled when I landed then hit the ground much softer though then just slamming into it.

"Your getting better at it," Remus said helping me up. We then followed Mr. Weasley to our site. I thankfully was able to get the site next to their.

"Mate you don't have a tent," Ron said "I guess we can squeeze you in ours,"

"We do have one Ron," Remus said setting down his bag. He then pulled out the tent and with a few flicks of the wand it was up. On the outside it looked like a one man canvas tent with a small stove. Inside though it was a three bedroom tent with combined kitchen and living area. It also had a full bathroom. It was also modern inside with comfy couches and nice table and beds.

"Wow," Ron said. "I call this room!"

"Ron your staying with your family," I said.

"What we always bunk together,"

"At school," I said setting my bag down on the bed he had tried to claim. He then went to the other room. "That is Hermione's room and the master is Remus's,"

"Hermione would love to room with Ginny though so I can have hers,"

"I am tasked with watching both of them Ron," Remus said coming form his room. "They need to stay in this tent,"

"It is big enough for four though if you take the small room and then transfigured the big be into two,"

"Ron just drop it," I said and he stormed off. We finished unpacking before heading out. Ron and Ginny joined us as we walked the stands. Each had some money to buy things and of course Ron bought the first thing that caught his fancy so he did not have the money for the omnioculars. I did buy a pair though and said we could share.

Finally it was time for the match. We had gotten ministry box tickets, Mr. Weasley got theirs in a raffle at work. The box was full of big names not only in our ministry but from others. Currently the minister was trying to talk to the Bulgarian minister.

"Where is Crouch?" Fudge asked Percy who was now his assistant.

"Not sure sire," Percy said "He sent his house elf to save his seat."

"Well he better hurry," Fudge said. "Oh Mr. Potter what a pleasure. This Minister Oblansk is Harry Potter. Sorry to say he does not speak much English."

"Harrison actually Minister Fudge," I said as I shook the Bulgarian ministers hand. "I have come to find out that Dumbledore did not check with Gringotts and did not give the ministry my proper name. I will be fixing the ministry records hopefully soon."

"Harrison well that is unfortunate he did not check," Fudge said. "We could just keep it and change your name. The world does know you as Harry,"

"Well that is not the name my parents wanted for me so I will stick with Harrison," I said

"Well let me try to find Barty so we can speak with the minister," he said leaving us.

"That man needs to get things together," the minister said in a thick accent. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter,"

"So you do speak English," Remus said

"Fluently, Mr..." he said

"Lupin," Remus said

"The man is dreadful to deal with and never asked if I could speak just assumed I can't," he said then a guard bent down and whispered something to the minister "I see he did not introduce you,"

"No he would not," Remus looking at the guard.

"Don't worry about him," the minister said motioning to the seats. "He just feels a creature like himself in you,"

"He is a…," I said but stopped not knowing who knew.

"Born one," the guard said. "Both my parents were inflicted with the curse but in home country we are accepted. So long as we don't attack people we are left alone."

"Amazing," Remus said "Here our kind has earned a reputation and we are ostracized form the community. I am one of the lucky ones. I had a good job for a time but I have been able to manage."

"You use potion?"

"Was but I can not afford it now and not skilled enough to make it," he said "I am lucky I found a place to turn now that is warded but I can move about."

"Why not go to a pack?" asked the guard. "The wolf is calmer with a pack."

"I am an Alpha one who made my own pack as I was not taken when bitten as a boy," Remus said "Sadly my pack fell apart and is only just rebuilding."

"I see," the guard said. "Maybe you and your pack can come see Bulgaria da? Learn something about your kind."

"I might take you up but my pack is not like me," Remus said with a smile before ruffling my hair.

"Remus!"

"Oh not like it was neat anyway cub," he said causing the other two men to laugh. "My pack was made up of my friends that accept me. Harry here is the cub for my wolf."

"Even the wolf sees that?" The minister asked.

"Strangely yes. We have not tested obviously but other then events in May, where I had not finished my potion dose, the wolf always knew him as pack. With missing the does messed with the wolf making him not see his pack."

"Events never helped either," I said. With that Fudge came back in not finding Mr. Crouch. He then did his part and the teams flew in. After having to stop Ron from falling over the ledge at the veela it was an exciting game. Ireland clearly had the better chasers but Bulgaria had the better seeker. In the end Ireland won but Viktor Krum got the snitch.

We were just headed to bed form celebrating when load noises could be heard. Remus drew his wand and went to look. It did not take long before he returned and worried.

"Get dressed quickly and grab your wands," he said

"Whats going on?" I said throwing on jeans.

"Death eaters," he said which prompted me to pull out the chest plate as well before getting in my shirt. "and it seems they blocked apperation and portkeys. Saw one person try and could not."

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Get to the woods and out of the wards," Remus said pulling a chain of his neck and handing it to me. It was dog tag pendent on it that said Padfoot. "This is an emergency portkey. It wont work right now due to the wards but will sense your trouble and light up when it can be used. It will take you to Sirius,"

"Remus,"

"No Harry you need to go got it," he said and I nodded. "I don't care what you have to use Harry all rules of underage magic go out the window. Do not get caught by them,"

"Yes," we said

"Now go," He said and we all exited the tent. Spells were flying as we ran and tents burned. In the distance I could see people floating and I was unsure if they were alive or dead. We were nearly at the forests edge when I heard screams.

"You think you can deny a pure blood heir girl," a masked man said. I looked as Hermione crossed into the woods.

"Harry!" she called as I stopped. I looked to see who the man spoke to. It was a girl about my age with blond hair. She was being held by two other masked men and the one who spoke back handed her.

"Depulso!" I called sending the man who hit her into a tree. The two others then started in throwing cutting jinxs. One hit the armor and nixed my side but after a few more banishing charms the two were down.

"Harry!" Hermione called running up. "Your hurt,"

"I will be fine," I said holding my side. I then looked at the girl. "You alright,"

"Now I am thank you," she said.

"Why don't you stick with us we are headed out of these damn wards," I said

"Think that is a good plan," she said then we ran deeper into the woods. Finally we made it out of the wards and my tag glowed.

"You going to be good…,"

"Daphne and yes I have my own emergency portkey," she said pulling out her own necklace. "Dad always insisted we each have one. Hopefully he will be there with my sister."

"Hope so," I said

"Thank you by the way Harry,"

"Seems you knew who I was,"

"We do have classes together," she said before she disappeared. We took that as our own que and activated the portkey landing in the back garden. We had made this the appertion point so it had less wards. As Hermione had entered with me she was clear to enter.

"Harry were are we?" Hermione asked as we walked to the gate.

"My home," I said

"Your...This is where you have been," she said as we started walked the path to the back yard.

"Yep safely behind wards even Dumbledore can not pass," I said "I have not told you everything of this summer and I am sorry but we weren't sure who we could trust and he can be convincing."

"Pup," called a sleep eyed Sirius as we got to the house. "What are you...is that the emergency portkey?"

"There was an attack at the cup," I said and his eyes went wide and grew wider when he saw my side. He called for Pinky right away as she was the elf with the most first aid knowledge. I went on to tell him everything that had happened.

"Remus," he said with obvious worry.

"Is here," we turned to see a very dirty Remus walking in the back door. Sirius jumped up and kissed the man confusing Hermione.

"Are you hurt?" Sirius asked searching for any injuries.

"No I am fine," he said "mostly was putting out the fires."

"Did they catch anyone?" Hermione asked "And when did you two happen?"

"They did not catch anyone and we got back together end of June," Remus said then saw Harry. "What happened to you?"

"He decided to play hero and save girl that was being attacked." Sirius said. "What was her name?"

"She said Daphne and you would have done the same,"

"Yes he would have," Remus said satisfied with Pinky's work. "Guessing Daphne Greengrass,"

"Oh the Queen of Slytherin," Hermione said. "Rumor has it she runs the pit along side Draco,"

"I find that hard to believe," Sirius said "Greengrass was always a neutral house. Her father would have to be Cadoc I would assume. He and Lucius never saw eye to eye either."

"Just saying what I have heard," Hermione said.

"Well you all can need to get some rest," Sirius said.

"Tinker!" I called and a pop latter the elf appeared.

"What can Tinker do for Master Harrison?"

"Can you get a guest room ready for Hermione,"

"Of course," she said and was off.

"So where are we?" Hermione said.

"Its up to you cub," Remus said.

"We are at Potter Manor,"

"Potter...as in the ancient home of the Potter family!"

"Yes," I said "Sirius wrote me shortly after I arrived at the Dursley's and had me come here with Dobby. Since then I have been studying my family, healing from the abuse, and finding out a lot has been kept from me. I can't tell you everything though as Dumbledore has his ways of finding things out. I got protection from some of them from my heir rings,"

"Wow," she said

"We should send word to Molly and let them know Harry and Hermione is safe," Remus said. "We can go get your things tomorrow before heading to the burrow."

"Room is ready Master Harrison," Tinker said popping in. From their we all went to our rooms and surprisingly for the first time is saw Sirius drag Remus into his own but maybe the feeling that he almost lost him meant he needed him close.

***Next Day***

I was woken early by Dobby as Hermione had woken and was looking around. I got dressed and made may when to her. She had managed to find the main Library.

"I would not touch that," I said as she reached for the book on the stand under the crest painting. This was the Potter Grimore which had been brought back as the home was once again lived in.

"Its a book Harry and it looks old," she said before she touched it I grabbed her wrist.

"It is ancient and it hold family secrets," I said letting go. "Story's of my family along with spells and potions known only to us. It is called a family grimore"

"That is ridiculous Harry," Hermione said. "Information and knowledge should be open to all."

"Not all can handle these from what I am told," I said. "Some are public like skele-grow but others are only meant to be used by Potters and those who marry in. Don't you think there is a reason why family names matter in our world."

"Its the old ways of thinking. They use the name cause they think it makes them better," she huffed crossing her arms. "This is probably just some way to make muggle-borns feel inferior. Wizards need to modernize their way of thinking,"

"No it is not," I said "Yes our ways are old but there are reason for that. Magic is passed threw the family and can be unique to each family. The ancient families in particular have this unique magic. Someone not born a Potter would not be able to use some of these spells. I will only be able to use the Black family magic because Sirius made me his heir by blood."

"HE BLOOD ADOPTED YOU! Then he took away your Potter status," she said looking horrified.

"No he did not," I said "Sirius knew it was unlikely he would have children, he is gay Hermione and has been out for some time. With a special godfather ritual that requires a form of blood adoption he made me his son along with my parents child but only if he had no children of his own would magic name me his heir. It doesn't always work though but it was confirmed at the start of the summer. Now Hermione you are one of my best friends but you can't just go around trying to touch things in a home not yours. Things can hurt you here,"

"Potters are a light family though,"

"Light but not forgiving to those who try to harm or steal," I said "The books defense would have activated if you would have touched it and that would have hurt you. There are other artifacts the same. Please for your safety ask."

"Alright," she said

"Now lets go eat," I said feeling as if she understood. After breakfast I showed her around a bit. She was happy to see Buckbeak, who did not like the barn but stayed on the grounds, was happy. After a bit we went to her house as Remus had collected our things the night before. We assured her parents that she was safe as we did not know they got the prophet before heading to the burrow.

"I am so glad you are safe," Molly said rushing out of the house before we made it to the door. She gave us both death grip hugs. "Harry you look peckish go put your things away and..,"

"I am not staying Mrs. Weasley," I said finally breaking the hug.

"Of course you are dear," she said "Now lets go…,"

"I do not mind staying for lunch Mr. Weasley but I will be leaving with Remus," I said.

"Dumbledore said…,"

"I do not care what he said," I told her "I am safe where I am and there is no need for me to leave there until I go to the train. I also have some school shopping that has to get done still,"

"Very well," she said clearly not pleased with me. We then went in to meet with the rest of the family. Ron went on about the attack as he separated and witnessed a man conjuring the dark mark. He also barely avoided stunners shot by those going after the man.

"It was wicked mate," Ron said with his mouth full.

"Ron don't talk with food in your mouth," Bill said.

"How did you get out?" Fred asked

"Yea those wards went pretty far," George said "and we say Remus later,"

"I gave him my emergency portkey," Remus said. "Which reminds me Harry we need to set one for you. We should have done it before now."

"You have known where he was?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Since he invited me to the cup yes," Remus said going with our story. "I then started staying with him as I had to leave my flat."

"Why did you not tell Dumbledore!?" she screeched.

"It was none of his business," I said

"He is you guardian Harry of course it is his…,"

"HE IS NOT NOR HAS HE EVER BEEN MY MAGICAL GUARDIAN!" I yelled. Ron stopped eating stunned at my actions along with Hermione. The rest of the Weasley's sat back in their chairs.

"Harry you are confused," she said in a sweat voice ignoring me. "I don't know who has been filling your head with lies but he is your guardian. The Ministry appointed him and he is trying to keep you safe. He has your best interest in mind,"

"Safe yea right," I said standing. "Dumbledore hired a man that was after the stone who had Voldemort under his damn turban (everyone flinched at the name other then Remus). He allowed me and two other eleven year old's to handle that problem. Then he knew what was going on second year. He knew Tom Riddle was Voldemort as he was his damn teacher! He had gone threw all of it before. Third year granted was not his fault but damn sure he could have arranged for the dementors not to come that year and place every damn student in danger. Don't get me started on leaving me at a home were I was beaten, starved, and told every day I was a freak. Dumbledore is a manipulative old man who has never had my best interest in mind. Lets go Remus,"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelled as I started to move. With a flick of her wand she slammed the door.

"That is not my name," I said turning to her.

"It is now sit down,"

"No," I said. At this point I could feel my magic bubbling but did not care. "My name is Harrison James Sirius Potter! I am heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter! I alone have defeated Voldemort three times. I have faced and slayed an ancient basilisk left by Salazar Slytherin. Only wielder of the sword of Gryffindor. I am the sole survivor of the killing curse. I WILL NO LONGER BE CONTROLLED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

"HARRY!" Remus yelled grabbing my shoulder. The flow of magic stopped and I found items dropping to the ground. At the lose of such power I nearly fell but Remus kept me standing.

"Lets go home," I said. We left the speechless family and left. We landed in the garden and I collapsed into Remus arms.

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled as I tried to breath. Sirius came running out in a panic and collected me up. They laid me on the couch well Remus flooed away returning quickly with Sharpclaw. After that everything was black.

**So we are now moving along and soon to be at Hogwarts. I am going to address some of the guest reviews as I typically answer any questions directly if not a guest.**

**Yuu101cutie- I did not think reproductive wise of the sidhe wolf. It is possible that a few are still left I left it open incase I wanted them to. I think they would could mix with wolf species but wolves were last reported in 1888 in Scotland (last confirmed kill of a wolf in 1680) and England it is believed they died out in Henry the 7ths reign. Ireland is also said to have no wolf population since at least 1786. So if they did breed the wolves are now dead. As for relationship it was a toss between Harry and Daphne or with Hermione but wanted Hermione with Viktor as I don't see that often. The twins relationship with Harry will be fine though along with some of the other Weasley's. As for the goblins I like that you like there involvement and I hope you like my idea with the werewolves mentioned in this chapter. Bill will be fine as Gringotts knows it was not him but Bill doesn't know his mothers involvement yet just knows of the mistreatment and horcux. As for Molly not sure if it will be full bash but either way Dumbledore has manipulated her as she basically worships the man and takes his word as if it came from Merlin. I think she won't even realize how much and still believe him after the truth comes out. I could see here trying to push the contract or maybe try using love potions once she finds out he is dating someone other then her daughter. Kinda feel bad for Ginny here as I am not bashing her so she is in the cross fire. As you can see Hermione does kinda push it but I want her to stay Harry's friend she will be upset at time but eventual better herself as she realize what Sirius noticed in the first chapter. You will need to wait on the cup stuff but it is coming and it is mostly written and does cause some drama. Legal name wise though typically when you sign you do not require your middle name. Harry is strange though to have has a legal first name as it is typically short for something but my boyfriend does have the same thing with his name. I think the ink or quill they are required to use might have some of their magic so that teachers know they did not have another student write here homework for them. It would make sense. No problem about the ramble I like long reviews that that I can answer.**

**To the Guest who mentioned Herbology- Just cause one likes doing something does not mean they are amazing at it. So though the Dursley's had him gardening does not mean he was good at it or that he liked it. It is a grade though that can improve for him though and a lot of it has to do with his lack of doing his homework, it being late, or just slacking so he does not out do Hermione. I was similar in my studies as I was great at science and history but hated doing homework. I even failed biology even though my teacher stopped calling on me cause he knew I knew the answers. **

**To the Guest that mentioned Snape- Yes yes he will be bashed**

**To the first Guest Review- Not sure about cocky but yes to the duelist as you will see in a few more chapters. **

**I thin that is all that need replying. Hope you enjoy and see you next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What happened?" I asked as I woke. I was now in my bed and it had to be early morning as it was dark but I could see faint light out the glass wall. Sharpclaw was the only one here likely having sent Remus and Sirius a way.

"You did something not many wizards have the power to do," Sharpclaw said. "You displayed your power asserting your strength. Normally one does this on purpose but your recent unbinding and emotions triggered it."

"Will I always feel weak?" I asked sitting up. I felt better now but directly after it was as if I lost all strength in my body. It even hurt to breath. "Also how long was I out?"

"No you will not always feel weak," she assured me. "It was the first time it happened and your body was not use to it. As for how long it is the morning of the 31st so a little over five days. I had to send the men away."

"Damn," I said

"You are a powerful wizard Heir Potter," she said "I was able to to do you evaluation that we had planed well you were out. Well your core is still growing as you are only fourteen but your core is nearly the size of Dumbledore's. It is also healthy even with the bindings."

"That's good," I said "How is the rest of me?"

"Fit," she said "Still need a few more weeks of the potion to help you recoup what you lost but after that you should be where you should have been if not for those muggles. Your eyes will take time but possible late November your vision will be completely corrected."

"Great," I said "am I on bed rest again?"

"No your magic is fully recovered and should be fine," she said packing up her things. "Go wake the dogs."

With that I jumped out of bed and took a few minutes to get into my wolf form. The door to Sirius's room was slightly ajar so easy to push open. What I saw as almost to cute to disturb. Sirius was curled into Remus's chest well Remus arms wrapped around him.

As said it was almost to cute. I managed to get on the foot board of the bed with out waking them with the help of the footlocker kept at the end of the bed. I crouched low and readied to pounce before launching myself on them. Along with bouncing on them I licked at their faces eventually causing Sirius to fall from the bed.

"Really!" Sirius said

"Now you know how it feels," Remus said rubbing his sleep covered eyes. "Is this safe?"

"Completely," Sharpclaw said form the door. "Good looking animagus form I must say Heir Potter. Sidhe wolves were powerful beasts in their day."

"Did you ever see one?" I asked turning back to human.

"Though goblins live far longer then humans no I am still young," she said "Even our oldest members would still be a hundred or so years shy of seeing them. I will be off and I will make sure your elf has your potions and that you take them,"

"Yes Healer Sharpclaw," then she left.

"So your feeling fine pup?" Sirius asked finally getting up off the floor.

"Yep, Sharpclaw said only a few more weeks of potions as well," I said "Should we head to Diagon Alley early? I do need to get my cloths still and apparently I need dress robes."

"Should make a stop at Gringotts as well," Sirius said. "Ragnok said they should have things sorted for the most part. Plus need to help you pick some robes,"

"Siri," Remus said

"I will stay as a dog," Sirius said with puppy dog eyes. "Please Remy,"

"Fine but your having a leash," he said

"Kinky," Sirius said "Alright pup go shower and then we will eat and go,"

*******Time Skip***

We were off and at Gringotts with in an hour and half. We had taken the floo to the Leakey Cauldron so Sirius was leashed the whole way. When we were escorted into Ragnoks office.

"I am glad you could arrive today," Ragnok said motioning for us to sit. "Lets start with the Gryffindor account shall we. There are no properties but as a champion of the house you are granted two votes on the board of the school so a total of four with Slytherin. Money wise it has not grown as there are no investments but the account holds 201,910 Galleons and some sickles and knuts. The vault also holds armor of different varieties and journals of Godric Gryffindor.

"Valut 688 funds have been fully returned bringing its total to 278,068 galleons. In time we could recover more of what was stolen from that account. It was found that the account called Order has 31,800 galleons which will be returned to that vault once proceedings begun."

"Good," I said "What about the scholarship fund. Is that student sent."

"Dennis Creevey has been set up for his next seven years of tuition. Along with that each years supplies will recovered form the account set up. He will also get a 100 galleons a year for spending on things as you wished." Ragnok said with a smile. "He did ask if he is allowed to share that 100 galleons with his brother?"

"He may that 100 is for him to do with what he wishes," I said "His brother is a good kid though. Had a tough time his first year with the basilisk but got on track last year."

"Speaking of the basilisk," Ragnok said "We believe that the body would not have been recovered correct?"

"Unlikely as you need parslemouth to get down there," I said "Dumbledore never had me bring him so. Why?"

"As you were the slayer of the beast the body is by rights yours. Basilisk bodies take time to decay," he said "The meat would not be good other then potions now but as it is in a cool area it is possible most is salvageable. I have talked with King Ragnut and he would like to see if you would consent to us selling and processing the beast. We would take a cut but you would get a large portion. It is valuable,"

"How valuable?" Sirius asked.

"It will be the largest ever recovered body Lord Black," he said "The skin is great for dueling clothes and armor. The organs, meat and bones potion ingredients. The venom as well are used in potions. The teeth and bones can also be used in making weapons. With out seeing the beast and its condition I would say at least 1.5 million galleons likely more. Gringotts can sell as much as you wish here in action form."

"I could use it to help the scholarship account," I said. "I could use some of the money to compensated the victims as well. Maybe 25,000 to each human victim that was petrified. 5,000 to Filch for his stress with Miss Noris. Ginny should get some maybe 15,000. Also Moaning Myrtle's family if they still are alive could get like 40,000. If not I can asked Myrtle what she would like it to go for. So total like 160,000 galleons. That sound fair?"

"More then," Remus said.

"Potter Imports and Potions could also use the ingredients so a portion can go there," Sirius said. "I remember Fleamount saying they had potion recipes that required Basilisk but had not had any parts in nearly a century."

"We can arrange some of it to go to the company and whatever else Heir Potter wants," Ragnok said. "Basilisk hide is great for protective clothing.

"For recovering the body, processing, and the selling why not 10% of the money made at the action" I said. I knew they would want more but a Goblin loved to make deals. Part of making that deal was the haggle like this according to Sirius.

"35 ,"

"15,"

"30"

"20"

"25," he said with a toothy grin.

"23% for the goblin nation and 2% for you as my account manager," I said

"Someone has been teaching you to handle us goblins," Ragnok said smiling "I will have a contract drawn up and we can sign soon. We will have to arrange a date to see the beast and start. I think that concludes business today."

With it we were done and off to our shopping. First stop was Madam Malkins where I was fitted for new school robes. Second was Twilfitt and Tattings for the dress robes that would be needing for the year. It was decide that on a dark green shirt with the robe, trousers, bow tie, and shoes being black. These would be sent to me later in the year and with another fitting in early December.

Then it was off to get my books for they year and other supplies. I even got a new trunk with compartments. I had one compartment for clothes, one for school supplies and books, and the last with my quidditch gear. I even had the Hogwarts crest replaced with the Potter crest. Then some supplies for Hedwig were bought before heading back to Madam Malkins to grab my robes before heading home.

Then we packed and for the first time I felt sad to be doing so. This summer had been the best time I could ever remember. Though I spent a large amount of time studying I also had fun. I was also felt as if for the first time I had a family.

"Grabbed your fire...What wrong pup?" Sirius asked.

"I am just..,"

"Your gonna miss it aren't you," he said and I nodded before sitting. He came over leaning my broom on the bed post and sat next to me. "Its alright to miss being here. Heck its even normal. I know I did after spending the summer with your grandparents."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes I did," he said "but you can come home fore the holidays this year. I also have a special present for you,"

"I don't..,"

"Nope taking it," he said. He then pilled out a compact mirror. It was a tarnished silver square case and about the size of my palm. On the lid was engraved with a wolf howling at the moon behind it. On the moon was a set of antlers wrapped with a lily. "I had to change the pattern a bit on it as your not a stage but it was your fathers. I kept the original engraving but added to it,"

"A mirror,"

"A two-way communication mirror," he said "James and Remus developed them. Well you were out I went to Gringotts. With Ragnok escort I was able to get in James school trunk for his and I grabbed mine and Moony's mirrors. They are all connected you just have to say our name or nickname. See,"

He then pulled out two identical mirrors. One had paw prints and the other the moon. Each one showed their nick names.

"Which reminds me you don't have a marauders name," he said "MOONY!"

"but I am Prongslet," I said as Remus came in.

"And you always will," Remus said "but maybe its also time to have another name. One for your animal."

"Like what?" I asked holding the mirror. "Only distinguishing different they you both is my scar. Not really a Bolt or Scar kinda person,"

"What about quidditch related," Sirius said.

"Would work," Remus said looking at me. "Seeker?"

"To on the nose I think,"

"Annwn," I said.

"What,"

"Annwn," I said "Annwn is the home of the fairy folk in welsh muggle myth right like the Sidhe that my wolf gets its name from."

"I think that is a good idea," Remus said before tapping his wand on my mirror. "It will now respond to Harry, Harrison, Prongslet, and Annwn. Now though I think it is time for bed we have an early day tomorrow,"

"Alright," I said getting up and getting ready.

***Time Skip***

It was nice to be early for the train for the first time. Every year I had run late thus far but not this time. We left the house at ten, with Padfoot leashed, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. We grabbed some much on the way before walking to Kings Cross. Once there I got my things on the train and came back off for my goodbyes.

"Call us tonight," Remus said before pulling out a letter. "This is for McGonagall. She is going to need to help you with the transformation and it should not be done without supervision you hear me."

"Yes Moony," I said giving the man a hug. "Make sure you keep Padfoot inline well I am away. Maybe write that guard to see if you can visit well I am off. Maybe take Padfoot with you,"

"I can try," he said. I then kneeled down hugging Padfoot.

"Please be careful," I said to receive a wimpier and a lick. "I will miss you too,"

"Good luck Harry," Remus said and I made my way to my compartment. Once I sat I waved as they left. It was a good five minutes before the train was due to leave that I saw the Weasley's arrive. They rushed to get everything on and waved from the windows and steps as the train took off. It did not take long for Ron and Hermione to find me.

"Harry we waited for you outside the gate," Ron said "Where were you?"

"Here," I said as he sat. "Been here since twenty of and got to the platform at 1030. You really think Remus is one to be late,"

"Told you Ron," Hermione said "So how are you? You looked exhausted after we saw you the other day."

"I was," I explained. "Remus had to call the healer as soon as I got back and was out until yesterday. Apparently it was some kinda of power display. With my magic growing and my emotions it kinda triggered it apparently. Normally it is done on purpose but the healer did say that if it happens again I shouldn't feel so weak after,"

"That's good," Hermione said. For most of the way we talked about our summers. Ron kept hounding me for answers but got no answers on where I was. Finally Ron stopped though and started asking for help on his homework. About half-way threw the trip though we had a visitor.

"Hello Harry," I looked up from my meal, packed by Dobby and Tinker, to find Daphne and another girl standing in the door.

"Hello Daphne," I said motioning for her to come in. "Did everyone make it home safe?"

"Yes dad had Astoria and was just about to come back to look for me when I popped in," she said sitting. "This is Tracy by the way,"

"Hello," she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you Tracy," I said "Names Harrison but pretty much every one calls me Harry. This is Ron and Hermione,"

"Your still on that Harrison kick mate," Ron said. You could tell he was put out by the new comers but was holding it together for now.

"It is my legal name Ron weather Dumbledore likes it or not," I said. "Once everything is set I am actually correcting it in the ministry files. It was Dumbledore's fault it was incorrect. I am just correcting his mistake."

"Whatever," Ron grumbled. "So what do you snakes want?"

"That is rude Ronald," Hermione said slapping his arm.

"I came to thank Harrison again," Daphne said slipping into more formal. I guess it was to be expected as we did not truly know each other.

"Thank him for what," Ron said

"Saving me," Daphne said "If not for me a death eater would have gotten me at the cup."

"Any idea who it was?" I asked ignoring Ron's grumbling about snakes being death eaters. "It seemed personal,"

"I think he was sent by the one who was offended," she said "Third year is a big courting year for noble families as we can no go to Hogsmead. I refused multiple hands and most were alright with my rejection. One in particular though did not take it well, Malfoy."

"Isn't he the King to your Queen of the pit," Ron said

"No Weasley he is not my king," she said giving him a cold glare. "Slytherin has its own in house issues. I make it clear I will never stand with Malfoy. Malfoy has it in his head that he can have me for his wife. Likely told daddy and he told his friends. He has tried to get my father to set a contract but my father refuses."

"Contract? Like a marriage contract," Hermione said.

"Yes," she said

"That is barbaric,"

"It is different then what you think," I said "Most house set them up even when people marry for love. It becomes like a prenup. The contract can range by how many children a couple needs to how many years they should be married before it is reevaluated. My parents even had one set up due to my fathers rank. Many arranged marriages have a number of years set."

"Wow," she said "I guess it is not to bad then. Still archaic,"

"You seem to be more informed then I thought Harrison," Daphne said.

"I am heir to two Most Noble and Ancient House now so I need to be," I said "Sadly due to by upbringing and interference for outside I have only just learning. I have still yet to move on to the Grimore."

"Well why don't I help you," she said "It is not right that you don't know how are system works when you are a major player in it. I myself am part of the Most Noble and Ancient families and know the system well. Though not the prime heir my father insisted we all be educated the same."

"I think that would be helpful," I said "Once we get our schedules maybe we can set up times for you to help me,"

"Very well," she said standing "We need to get ready. See you latter Harrison,"

She then left with Tracy. Hermione wasn't to far behind opting to change in the loo. Ron and I grabbed our robes though and started getting ready.

"Why would you want help from a snake," he said "I mean she is just going to use you. Like set you up for something."

"She is genuine I think Ron," I said changing my shirt. I had worn my trousers as it was easier. "Plus I need to learn this stuff,"

"So that is what Sirius is for,"

"Padfoot," I stressed trying to get him to realize not to say the name so publicly. "has been helping me but he can't teach me well at school. I need to get threw this so I can move on to the Grimore. Normally I would have started that at eleven instead I have to play catch up."

"So what your gonna spend your whole year in the library," he said almost falling getting on his trousers.

"No," I said finally garbing my tie and rob. "I want to have a normal year. Yes that will include time in the library as I want to improve my grades but also playing quidditch and doing other things."

"Your grades are fine mate,"

"How would you know?" I said

"Well you passed everything,"

"And barely on some things," I said "I have people that actually care now Ron. I want to show them that I can live to what they think I can. That means less detentions and better grades. I want them to be proud of me,"

"Whatever," he said. Hermione then came in and helped with the last of his homework before we arrived. We got into the carriages and made our way up to the school.

We watched as students got sorted into their houses. I was pleased to see that the first scholarship recipient Dennis was sorted into Gryffindor. He was a little wet from falling into the lake but clearly happy to be here. Near the end of the meal Dennis and Colin came over.

"Hi Harry,"

"Hello Colin," I said he then pushed his brother forward.

"My name is Dennis," the small boy said. "I wanted to thank you,"

"Your very welcome Dennis," I said "You deserved it and from the file I could see that your family could use the help. It is expensive to have two students here."

"Yea mum and dad were worried when my letter came," he said "Then when the goblin came and said I was chosen for a scholarship the were so happy."

"Well I am glade I could help," I said "Also welcome to Gryffindor if you need anything come find me and I can try to help alright."

"Yes sir," he said before running off.

"Thanks again Harry," Colin said "After having to do those summer classes after first year mum and dad were really worried if we could both come."

"Don't worry about it," I said "This should have been set up years ago but now it is up and running."

"Well I should get back to my seat announcements will be soon," he said with a wave.

"What the hell was that about mate," Ron some how managed to get out well stuffing his face.

"Well my parents wanted a scholarship set up for muggle-borns," I said "When I went to Gringotts I was able to set it up. For now it comes from my family vault but some of my investments will be used to fund that solely in the future."

"Why was it not set up before?" Hermione asked. "My parents would not have needed it but I know there was a few in our year that could use it. Muggle-borns don't really have any option other then Hogwarts so it could help."

"Not something I can get into right now," I said.

"So what you sponsor him for a year," Ron said

"No all seven years of tuition are payed and Gringotts will give him the money for each year for his supplies. He will also get a 100 galleons each school year for miscellaneous things he would like which will come in handy for third year." I said "We don't have it set up yet but there will also be a fund for assistance to those who need help affording school supplies which will have a few recipients each year and would need to be replied for each year. We are still kicking around names for both."

"That is wonderful Harry," Hermione said.

"Guess I will get some," Ron said

"You will need to apply Ron just like everyone else," I said

"But I am your best mate," he said

"Yea but there are others that could use it to," I said "Your not the only student in hand me down things. Most get new clothes but their other supplies are second hand."

"But..," he never finished as Dumbledore got up. He did the traditional announcements of the forest and Filches rules with the new items on his band list. He then announced that Alastor Moody would be the defense professor this year. The man did not sit well with me with his wandering magical eye that roamed the room. Lastly was a huge announcement.

"This October we will have guests who will be attending Hogwarts with us this year," he said "This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. For this we will be hosting Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. More information will be available when the time draws near. Now I believe it is time for everyone to be off to bed. Prefects if you can show your first years to there dorms."

The first years got up with the Prefects first. Well this was going on I made my way to Professor McGonagall. She was speaking with the seventh year prefect but I waited.

"Professor I was wondering if I could speak with you," I said

"Of course Mr. Potter," she said "Why not follow me to my office,"

With that I did. I had been to her office before so I was confused when we started towards the tower. Just a little ways away though behind a picture of a lion that I have never noticed. She said Pride and it opened up revealing an office space.

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to sleep after we talk so I though private quarters would be best," she said "So what can I do for you Mr. Potter,"

"I have this for you Professor," I said handing over the letter. She sat down and read it. Occasional sadness and shock crossed her face but she stayed silent. Finally she put down the letter.

"Do you know what this contained?" she asked.

"Some I could guess," I said "I am guessing Sirius explaining himself and my animagus training."

"That it does," she said "Some of it is private but I have failed you Harrison and it points it out. I should not have let Dumbledore leave you with your aunt. I should have made sure you understood our world. It does bring also into the light that Dumbledore has not been doing what he has said he did. I was told he took you to Diagon Alley not Hagrid. He said he was handling you family studies as well. I have a lot to make up for. I am confused at the abuse not being noticed. Poppy has always been on top of…,"

"What?"

"She reports to Dumbledore," she said "Policy is that if she notices abuse on a student it is reported to Dumbledore."

"So he is meddling lovely," I said.

"As for you animagus training why not Tuesday and Thursday night," she said looking at a parchment. "It is clear on your schedule and without quidditch this year you will have it open."

"Will I still have time to do my work?" I asked "I also have to catch up on everything else. Daphne Greengrass said she would help me with it."

"I am sure we can manage if not we can go down to one night," she said "I am curious can I see the form,"

"Of course," I said taking a few breaths. It took a few minutes but I soon stood as my wolf. McGonagall got up from the chair with a smile. I sat pretty as she evaluated my form.

"This is amazing," she said "Not only are you one of the youngest to have done this but you are only the third magical creature. A sidhe wolf correct (bark as a reply). Well Mr. Potter I think you will shock the world when you register. You are doing so correct?"

"Yes," I said after shifting back. "We aren't sure though how long it will take. Remus thinks I should see Newt Scamander as he might be able to shine a light on some things."

"That he might," she said "Now you will meet Professor Babbling tomorrow after breakfast in the runes class."

"Yes Professor," I said

"Now off to bed," with that I was off and up to my dorm. Ron was already in his food coma but Neville was still up with Dean and Seamus. I closed my curtains around my bed and sealed them.

"Sirius Black," I called opening the mirror. It only took a moment before his face appeared.

"Hey pup," he said "So how was the feast?"

"Not bad but there is going to be a tournament this year," I said "Going to have other schools coming,"

"Triwizard Tournament?" he asked grimly.

"Yea," I said "Did you guys have it?"

"No," I hear Remus said before he moved into frame. "The tournament was canceled after 1792 tournament when they realized the death toll was to high. What the hell were they thinking bringing that back,"

"I am sure they decided to place restrictions," Sirius said "Have they?"

"Not sure what Dumbledore said we would get more information when the others arrived," I said "I just know I am sitting out. Will be nice to see someone else have the year of adventure,"

"So not going to enter then," Sirius said.

"Heck no," I said "So I met up with Daphne Greengrass again on the train,"

"Did you now," he said "If I remember Cadoc married Sophia Blishwick. Beautiful women she was. Ravenclaw I believe right,"

"Yes,"

"Yea if she is anything like her mother then she will be beautiful but her father was good looking to,"

"She is going to help me with my studies you started," I said "I am not looking for a date,"

"Why not? Are you swinging for blokes?"

"SIRIUS!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Don't worry pup its obvious you go for the women. I may have been out of the game by my gaydar is not that off." he said "Harry its time you be a teen. Its alright to get a girlfriend or two,"

"Sirius," Remus said giving him a look before turning to me. "Just have fun this year and be a kid is what Sirius means. If that includes a few dates then yea go for but if not it doesn't."

"Alright," I said "I should get to sleep though. Since we don't start class until Monday McGonagall set up my runes test for tomorrow,"

"Alright pup get some sleep," Sirius said.

"Good luck Cub,"

"Night guys," I said closing the mirror and heading to be.

***Next Day***

Breakfeast went by quick as I had left before Ron. I ate and studied for my test before heading to the class room. Professor Babbling gave me to final exam that the third years had gotten and I started. I only had an hour and half to do it but finished with twenty minutes to spare. She said she would have my results by dinner.

For now I walked around the grounds. I visited Hagrid and told him how Buckbeak was safe and happy. Finally I made my way back towards the castle for lunch. I was stopped though by Dumbledore.

"Oh Harry it is good I found you my boy," he said

"Harrison," I said

"Yes yes I keep forgetting," he said. "Now we have some things I would like to discuss with you,"

"As I have some with you,"

"Good then lets head to my off…,"

"I request my head of house be present," I said

"That is not necessary," he said

"According to the bylaws of Hogwarts it is," I said "Any meeting between the headmaster and student a head of house or guardian must be present if requested. I am requesting it so you either you don't meet with me or you get one of the too."

"I am your..,"

"No you are not," I said "You are a ministry appointed but not recognized over my magical guardian. I believe Professor McGonagall was holding office hours until noon. If we hurry we can use her office,"

"Very well," he said and we walked to the transfiguration hall. Professor McGonagall was still there and surprised to see me.

"Your score is not in yet," she said stopping when she saw Dumbledore.

"I am aware but Professor Dumbledore wanted to meet with me and I requested that you be present,"

"Very well," she said and threw up privacy charms. "What would you like to speak about Albus?"

"You have left yourself in a predicament Harry," he said ignoring my correction. "I have told you of your mother protection and that extends to and is strengthened by your blood relation with your aunt. Leaving so soon has put that at risk. You were only there three days before you ran away,"

"I would not have had to run if you had listened to me," I said

"Well now we will have to arrange for you to send the Christmas…,"

"I will not be returning there ever professor," I said

"Harry..."

"If you prefer using my first name use my name," I said "Harrison is my name. Harry is for my friends and family of which you are neither."

"Harrison I told you first year of the blood protection on you." he said "This includes a ward around your relatives home that would keep you safe."

"Safe maybe from death eater but not my "family"" I said "No amount of protection is worth the abuse. So I will be returning to my home for Christmas and spending it with the family my parents intended."

"Sirius won't be..,"

"He has been here the whole time," I said "He never left instead he knew he needed to take up the responsibilities he should have."

"So you have been at Black town house," Dumbledore said

"Incorrect," I said then smiled "Potter Manor is beautiful in the mornings,"

"Potter Manor," he said paling

"Yes the very home you said was destroyed," I said "So you see I have been the safest I have been since Godric's Hollow. So I will be staying there for the remainder of my schooling. Now there was another matter I wanted to speak with you about. The basilisk you have not been down I assume,"

"No Fawkes would not bring me down,"

"Good," I said "I am making arrangements to have the body collected and processed."

"That is not yours to do," Dumbledore tried to say.

"It is Albus," McGonagall said. "The Beast Collection Act of 1036. The body of any beast is property of the witch or wizard who slew it. Harry defeated the beast on his own making the body his to do as he wishes with it."

"The chamber could have priceless school artifacts..,"

"Those would be family artifacts," I said "I have defeated Slytherin's beast and his only living magical heir. By rights of conquest anything that was Slytherin's is now mine."

I could see Dumbledore's gears turning. He believed I only knew of my Potter title. He was now thinking of the votes. He was smart enough to realize that I was the Slytherin champion by conquest at least and the Gryffindor champion by test. He was now thinking on how to use those votes.

"Very well," he said finally. "I believe we can make some agreement on money..,"

"The school will get none of it directly," I said shocking both present. "I already have some of it with places to go. I will be donating new brooms for teaching and sign out purpose though. Those ones we have are in no condition to be used. There will also be a set of seven for each team including Slytherin as the brooms Malfoy bought were for the players and not the house so those who have left took them. Team members can still use there own brooms if they prefer."

"That is generous of you," McGonagall said.

"What of potion ingredients if you don't wish to given money to the school directly," Dumbledore said

"The goblins will be handling the sales of most but what is not for action is going to Potter Imports and Potions," I said "There are various potion recipes apparently that are unique to my family that use to be sold there but we have not had the ingredients. If the school wishes to buy any they will need to go to the action like everyone else. I assume you want the goblins done before the guests arrive in October,"

"Yes,"

"Alright I will set it up and let you know," I said "Now I am hungry so going to head to lunch,"

**So here is chapter 6. Was going to wait until I had chapter 10 written but my computer glitched and I no longer have a chapter ****10****. Thankfully that chapter though ****very**** detailed had set events for that chapter ****that I can easily rewrite. I have had crashes that have literally just not want to write so this is not that bad. I have a back up for crashes now also since my laptop is kinda junky I save stuff on a thumb drive at least once a month so hopefully wont happen again. **

**S****o the name Annwn I went with as stated it is the name of the fairy world. I figured I would keep with that theme. I also could not think of a name that wasn't cliché. I didn't want Shadow and I could not think of a quidditch related name. So**** it will stay Annwn unless something better comes to mind which then I will go back to change it. I hope you like the story thus far though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The weekend went well after our talk. Monday came and I revived my schedule which included ancient runes. Professor Babbling was pleased with my score saying I did extremely well and would have been in the top ten on the test if I had been in class last year.

"Harrison," I heard called and looked to see Daphne coming over. "How does you schedule look?"

"Pretty full this year," I said "I also have some extra with Professor McGonagall for a while as well on Tuesday and Thursday. After dinner on all but those days work though,"

"How about Friday for now and with an occasional weekend day as well," she said looking at her own schedule.

"That can work and we can readjust as needed," I said "I have to get the Herbology this morning but will see you in runes,"

"Very well," she said leaving. I then headed to the green house. Professor Sprout started by collecting our homework and going over the what we would be doing this year. Then we had a question session on what we remembered from last year.

I got a break between Herbology and Magical Creatures. Hagrid did the same thing but said we would also be having a special project this year helping with a new breed of creature. They were only pupa right now and were ugly things. Then it was to lunch and runes.

Hermione of course sat next me before anyone else had the chance. Professor Babbling reviewed most of class. Hermione tired to explain everything Babbling did as if I was new to the subject. It did get to the point were she split us as Hermione was distracting not only us but other students. Daphne came and sat next to me after that.

Everything seemed great until Defense class the second day. It was the last class of the day but Moody was nothing like Remus. The room was cold and dark with the windows shut up. Strange artifacts were around the room and he glared at us all as we entered.

"Take your seat," he said in a gruff voice. Not wanting to mess with a man known as Mad-eye everyone filed their seats. "There will be no fooling around in this class. This class can be the difference between life and death. Now can anyone tell me what the Unforgivable curses are? Yes Miss ..."

"Granger," Hermione said "The Unforgivable curses are a series of three curses that are illegal to use on any human being."

"Any use of them on a human will get you sent to Azkaban," he said writing on the board ruffly. He walked over and grabbed a spider from its case. He then made it grow before setting it down. "Now the ministry thinks you are to young to see these curses but I say different. Who can tell me one of the curses? You red hair name,"

"Weasley sir," Ron said "Dad did mention one. The Imperious curse."

"Your father would know that one," he said "Imperio,"

The spider twitched a little but other wise followed the wands movement. Moody made it jump from desk to desk. The students found it funny.

"With this curse she would do anything I ask," he said then sending the spider to a bucket were it held its self over. "Even drown its self. Scores of witches and wizards said they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the Imperious curse. The question is how do you sort out those lying. Another? Longbottom,"

"Cruciatus," Neville choked out. Moody then placed the spider down in front of him.

"Crucio," he said and the spider withered in pain. Many of the students turned their head uncomfortable at the sight. Neville did as well and was visibly shaken. I was about to speak but was beaten to it.

"STOP IT CAN'T YOU TELL IT IS BOTHERING HIM!" Hermione yelled. Moody ended the curse. He took the spider and then walked to Hermione.

"The Curciatus curse cause the victim immense pain. Now can you tell me the last one Miss. Granger," he said but she shook her head refusing to answer.

"Avada Kedavra," he called and a flash of green. I froze as that light I had seen. I had seen it in my childhood nightmares. I had seen during the dementor attacks accompanied by my mothers pleading. "The killing curse. Kills its victims in an instant and there is no stopping it. Only one has survived this curse and he sits in this room,"

Moody continued to lecture after that but none of us were in the mood to listen. The rest of the week flew by. I had made it to threw my first week back with out an issue. Tuesday and Thursday lessons went well with McGonagall.

It took me three minutes to transform and I was able to stay in my form an hour before it became taxing and it could only be done twice before I could not do it again. She said that within time I would be able to change in an instant which was the first thing that would happen. Staying in my form longer was truly part of the maturing aspect. Eventually I could stay in my form as long as I wanted she did advise though that I return to human form as staying in ones animal form for extended periods of time would make my human form take on physical features. This is what had happened to Pettigrew as he had never left his form for twelve years. I would have some traits leak over, but none physical, just from being animagus.

With Friday came the excitement of seeing Daphne. It was kinda nice for a change up in friends. She had gotten us a private study room to use for our lessons even. Hermione tagged along as well curious about the way our world worked.

"So where did you tutor leave off?" she asked placing a few books on the table. "Have you done family studies?"

"I have not started the family aspect in depth just what is mixed with the rest," I said "We were about on the creation of Wizengamot and the Ministry."

"You got pretty far then," she said sitting down.

"I had some times were I was unable to do practical study so we focused on this," I said.

"Alright then," she said "lets start with the founding of the Ministry."

Things settled over the first two weeks at Hogwarts and a routine was made. I tried to include Ron in the study sessions but he refused. He also was angry nights that I got back from training and did not want to play chess. Surprisingly I was doing well keeping up with my homework.

Finally I got it arranged for the Goblins to come now that it was the third weekend here. Ragnok arrived early and we used McGonagall's office to sign the contract. It was agreed that McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick would come down with the goblin team and I. The goblin team was made of of twelve collection specialist and two curse breakers, one being Bill.

"Bill," called Ginny as she saw her brother. She ran hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Work," he said looking at me.

"Its fine the school is gonna know any way," I said looking at him. "We are going down to the chamber to collect the basilisk."

"What!" she yelled as she blanched. "Its dangerous."

"My job is Gin," he said

"But Harry,"

"Is the only one that can get down there," I said "Also going to look for any artifacts so no one else gets hurt,"

"Oh," she said with a frown.

"Don't worry Gin," Bill said "We will have fourteen highly trained goblins McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape. We will be fine,"

"Alright,"

"Weasley," called the goblin. "Time is gold,"

"Yes sir," he said "I got to go. Ready Harry,"

"Yep," I said and it was of to the bathroom where the professors waited.

"So Potter where is this entrance," Snape said. "Highly doubt that Salazar used a bathroom,"

"It wasn't always a bathroom," McGonagall said. "Hogwarts did not have plumbing until nineteenth century. This room did have natural water access and likely the sinks were used for drinking or bathing fountains."

"You are correct," Ragnok said "The sinks use to have larger basins to wash oneself and water flowed freely from the top. They were transformed into the modern ones you see."

"The sinks are also the entrance," I said _"Open"_

With that simple word the sinks begin moving. The professors were astonished as the sinks reviled the opening. Even the goblins were a bit surprised.

"How did you get down that Mr. Potter?" asked Flitwick

"Well we kinda pushed Lockheart first," I said getting a chuckle from him and a grin from McGonagall. "Then we just jumped once he landed fine."

"Try asking for stairs," Ragnok said "I don't see Slytherin jumping down,"

_"Stairs," _I said and curved stairs started appearing in the darkness. _"Torches,"_

"Good thinking Mr. Potter," Ragnok said as torches appeared. "Lead the way Mr. Potter,"

"Why should the boy lead?" Snape asked.

"Well he does know the way and if another creature is down there he is the only one that would be able to stop it," Ragnok said with a nod. We all started descending the stairs and it took a while but eventually we made it down. There you saw the partially collapsed section.

"What happened here?" McGonagall asked transfiguring it into an archway.

"Lockheart took Ron's wand," I said as we moved along. "If you remember it was broken that year. Lockheart tried to oblivate us but it back fired which caused the collapse and his memory lose."

"Oh my," Flitwick said as he saw the shed skin.

"How large was this again Harry?" Bill asked.

"This skin is at least four years old," one of the goblins said "It was killed a little over a year ago correct,"

"Yes," I said

"There is likely one more shed before its death but this is by far the largest specimen ever heard of Ragnok," we then continued until we met two tunnels on either side of the door.

"Those paths should be examined at some point," McGonagall said.

"Once we start the snake I can send for guards to assist you Professor," Ragnok said.

_"Open," _ I said to the door which slid open much like the first time. For the first time since likely its creation members of Hogwarts gazed upon the Chamber of Secrets. We moved in and Snape waved his wand.

"Nothing living but rats in this section or the tunnels connecting," he said. "I may say Potter but it seems for once the tale of slaying a beast is not exaggerated. How long is this Master Ragnok?"

"Seventy-five," said the goblin that measured. "It is in impeccable shape. This is defiantly going to sell extremely well."

"It seems you have made yourself and the goblins quite a fortune," Ragnok said.

"Himself," Snape said. "This clearly belongs to the school,"

"It belongs to Harrison," Flitwick said "The Beast Collection Act of 1036 clearly states at those who slay the beast have all claim."

"Also any artifacts are mine by right of conquest,"

"What!" Snape yelled "Those artifacts are of the House Slytherin,"

"Of which I defeated its only living blood heir, multiple times," I said "Anything found in these chambers are my own so long as it was sealed by that door."

"May I ask what the plan is with the room?" Flitwick asked.

"I don't know," I said "It would be nice to make it usable,"

"Cleaned up and create a new entrance and it would make a fine dueling arena," he said with a glint in his eye.

"We could start a dueling league house wise," I said thinking. "Maybe even compete with other schools or host tournaments."

"Its as if he read your mind Filius," McGonagall said with a laugh. "Professor Flitwick has been trying to get a dueling league in the school for years."

"If not with other schools at least between houses," Flitwick said "Hosting tournaments would be marvelous as well. Only thing holding us back has been the room. Board approved it if I found a place. If I found a room they even thought of an elective chose."

"Well I don't see why not then," I said "Some remodels it could be fantastic. Maybe a dueling team and a defense club could be hosted here. Not every student would want dueling but with the way our defense teachers going having a place to practice would be great."

"Write the club proposal and we can see Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Why don't we check out the head," I said "The snake came from there so could be something,"

"Careful Potter," Snape said

"Always am," I said climbing in. What I did not expect was a slide down into a cavern.

"HARRY!" I heard McGonagall yell.

"I'm fine did not expect it to do that," I called back _"Stairs,"_

"Whats it look like?" I heard Flitwick ask as the stairs came to be.

"Come down there is Stairs now," I said. I looked around to see strange glowing rocks. When I stepped close I realized that the were warm to the touch. "What are these?"

"Magic geode's," Bill said as he came down. "You see them in Egypt's tombs. These ones not only light but seem to keep the temperature stable."

"It seems this was the nest of the beast," Snape said. I moved around the cavern and found a carved snake on the wall.

_"Reveal," _I said. A slab of stone seven feet tall and at least five wide pushed back before pulling into the wall. It was pitch black inside but I could see something. _"Light,"_

"Whoa," Bill said coming over. More green geode lights turned on to reveal stairs. The seemed to curve up. Bill did a spell before nodding for me to go. I once again lead the way followed by Bill. It did not take long to come to a wooden door with a silver snake with emerald stone eyes and a few stone scales on it.

_"I have been found at last," _ the snake said. The voice was soft and very feminine in sound. _"Are you Master __Slytherin's__ heir?"_

_ "I am not of his blood,"_ I said _"I don't know why I can speak parsletounge but I have passed his test and defeated his blood heir,"_

_ "That I can tell," __she _said. _"__One of his blood has entered the school many times but only one found the chamber. He never explored after finding the beast but I watched. His mind was dark and twisted. Master Slytherin would have been ashamed of what became of his house both blood and in the school"_

_ "You can see what has happened?"_

_ "Yes child," _she said _"Where a snake carved in the school I can be. I have seen what has happened to the school and what they think they know of my master. I am Stheno guardian of __Slytherin__"_

"Harry," Bill said "What is going on?"

"The snake on the door, Stheno, is saying I am the first to find her," I said "Voldemort never went past the basilisk. She has also been watching the school. Any snake emblem carved into the school she can see from. She says she is the guardian of Slytherin"

"Fascinating," Snape said. "This snake must be the one he used to design the house emblem

_"Stheno, what is behind you?"_

_ "The private quarters of my master," _she said _"Behind here holds the treasures and truth of Salazar Slytherin,"_

_ "May we enter,"_

_ "Of course you are my new master," _she then slithered of the door jumping on to my right wrist. She became a guard like bracer that went up half my forearm and the snake was etched into it. _"Now I stay with you as I did Salazar,"_

"Potter,"

"Apparently she stays with me now," I said shrugging. "We can enter though. She says it is his private quarters."

With that I entered the room. As soon as the door opened the room was flooded with light from lanterns and a fire place. Looking around I could see we were in the head of the statue. The ceiling was painted and enchanted to be the sky outside much like the great hall. A large bed sat between two windows. Strange thing was that those windows over looked the chamber below and no realized it was like two way mirrors.

On the walls were paintings and shelves filled with books. A large couch sat looking in to the fireplace. A desk also sat to the far wall near another door. I went over and found a journal on the desk.

"This is amazing," Bill said turning to the door. "Professors you gonna wanna see this and get Ragnok,"

"To think the chamber of secrets and the founders room were together all this time," Snape said. "The first to be found and it was none other then Slytherin's,"

"Are you saying the other founders had rooms to?" I asked

"Yes Potter," he said

_"I don't like this man," _Stheno said.

_"__Neither do I really," _when I spoke a figure appeared in the painting over the fire place.

"Finally someone has come!" the man spoke. The man was young with a dark brown hair and short beard. "Now which one of you is my heir,"

"Your Salazar Slytherin," I said "I thought you would be older,"

"I had this painted when I was twenty-five but updated all the memories every few years and before I died," he said "Now which one is my heir?"

"I guess me technically," I said "I defeated you last blood heir three times and your beast,"

"Oh poor Juniper,"

"Juniper?" Flitwick asked.

"My basilisk," he said "That was her name. Did you not think to ask it boy?"

"She was trying to kill my sir,"

"Good point," he said scratching his chin. "How big did she get?"

"Seventy-five feet,"

"My she must have lived nearly a thousand years to get that large," he said "Godric thought it would only take a few hundred before someone found her,"

"Well she was found in 1943 by your heir who set her on all the muggle-borns at the school," I said "My second year he used a diary to control a student to do the same petrifying 4 people, a ghost, and a cat."

"Oh my that was not her purpose," he said "My heir was to use her to protect the school."

"Protect it?" Snape questioned "Even the muggle-borns,"

"Well of course why would it not," he said

"Your legacy is that you hated muggle-borns,"

"How could I," he said "I myself was one,"

"WHAT!" we all yelled.

"I was the first person in my family born with magic," he said "How could that get lost. Honestly if I was born of magical parents surely I would have been in a noble house of Merlin but there is none for Slytherin."

"He is right," McGonagall said "All founder seats have seats for either family or a champion but they don't hold a title of Lord or Lady,"

"Now I wish to speak with the person that defeated my beast alone." He said

"But sir he is a Gryffindor," Snape said

"What is that a problem to," Salazar said.

"The story is you left the school after Godric and you fought over muggle-borns. That you hated each other,"

"We fought all the time," he said "there were times I left or he did to cool off but more so we did not kill the other. We were brothers in all but blood."

"WHAT!"

"This as well seems twisted." he said rubbing his temples. "Rowana, Helga, Godric, and I we like siblings. We all lived with different communities. Rowena born a to a priestess of magic, Helga was born to a druid family, Godric was born a third son to muggle nobility, and I to muggle farmers. Merlin found us all as our magic started to mature and taught us starting at eleven. We even changed our surnames with time. None of us really got to see our families again though."

"Why?" I asked.

"Rowena's mother was killed in a purge and her father was unknown as she was a product of the Beltane ritual. Helga's family knew they would not see her again but we latter found that they died from illness when we were fifteen. Godric family sent him away for safety as there king did not like magic. I believe the house may still exist but unsure of what title. My family died though burned when someone noticed my younger sisters magic before we could get to them."

"I am sorry to hear that,"

"It is long in the past boy," he said "either way Merlin raised us here in the castle. We became each others families so of course there were squabbles. When Merlin left we chose to make it a school for those in need as it became more dangerous for those with magic and muggles to live together. Merlin granted us the castle and all the land around that his friend once ruled before he left. Years later we were surprised when he returned with a son of his own for us to teach."

"This was Camelot," Flitwick said

"At one time," he said "We changed the castle and grounds to meet our needs but yes it was. Now I wish to speak to the boy alone."

"Very well," the said and filtered out the door closing it.

"So you are my champion," he said when everyone was gone.

"Yes sir," I said "Your last blood heir has targeted me for as long as I have existed. I defeated him some how as a babe, again well he shared the body of a professor and lastly here in the chamber."

"How could he be in the chamber?"

"He created horcrux's," I said "We are not sure how many but two have been disposed of. The diary which I destroyed using one of the basilisk fangs and one he accidentally placed in me. It is believed that the reason for my parsletounge is because of the soul fragment but I am unsure since I can still speak it and I had it removed this summer,"

"The gift stays as I granted it to my champion," he said "Now you are young but brave. Remind me a lot of Godric. Your parents must be proud."

"They died from your heir,"

"I am sorry," he said "It seems my final heir has done much damage. Your duty though as champion is to bring honor back to it. Can you do that?"

"I can do my best and hope that my descendants shall do the same," I said

"Smart boy to Rowena would love you," he said with a smile. "Now the others rooms have yet to be discovered but once they are you will be able to find the room we shared. There all four of our portrait hang."

"Do I have to be champion to find the rooms?" I asked "I am champion for Gryffindor as well as his sword chose me,"

"Impressive," he said "Godric will be pleased to hear and no only my room required a champion to enter. I never caught your name,"

"Harrison James Sirius Potter," I said "Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black,"

"You do have titles boy," he said. "Seems they change what they called the Noble Houses of Merlin. The Black family were well established in my day. Always in my house. Very cunning children and ruthless in a fight. As for the Potters they to were there. Secretive family normally Gryffindor. We normally did not know one was coming or there was an heir to the family until they arrived. Merlin said they had always been that way. Is your mother a Black?"

"No my godfather did rites and made me his heir as he is the last living male Black. Said he did not one of his cousins spawns to get it. Sorry to say many of the families that have a long history in your house have gone dark over time." I said "My mother was a muggle-born."

"We will have to correct things," he said "Now all the books are yours and anything in this room. I suspect it will be occupied soon so these things will need a place."

"Yes sire as our charms professor would love to turn the chamber into a dueling area," I said "Unless you have objections of course but this room could become a class room of sorts and office"

"To teach dueling" he said contemplating. "Has it become a sport?"

"Yes sir," I said "there are international tournaments for it. Also a defense club of sorts as our teachers have been spotty. At least the club if approved but Professor Flitwick has everything in order for the dueling just needed to find room."

"I want at least a few of my snakes kept," he said.

"I am sure he will discuss any changes with you," I said

"That would be nice," he said "Now if you haven't gone to that bank then no need as the money is not there."

"Money is not what I am after,"

"I know but there is some," he said "The trunk at the foot of the bed as an extension charm. There are two more trunks under it. Well Godric loved his weapons and armor I loved jewels. Sadly my wand is no more as I found out one of my descendants ran to some place called the new world with it not knowing her heritage or its worth it was snapped and planted."

"How do you know that?"

"Stheno," he said pointing to my wrist. "She kept track of many and knew when important things happen to my bloodline. She never told me everything but that she did. Apparently the girl did found another big school. Ilvermorny apparently she called it."

"Oh that's the large school in North America," I said "My friend will freak when she hears it was a descendant of Slytherin that founded it."

"Yes going on," he said "There was also a ring and a locket. You can see them on me now. The ring was one my father had made and the locket was my mothers. They both went to my only son who carried on my muggle name, Guant."

"Seriously,"

"On no what did they do,"

"Well lets start with that they did gain Noble and Ancient title just one down from mine but they also became extreme in pure-blood mania and extremely inbreed. Last one of that name died in prison in 1978."

"Then how did you defeat my heir?"

"No idea but I bet Dumbledore knows how they connect," I said

"This is a mess," he said running his hands threw his hair. "I think it is time I be off. That goblin of yours can open an account with what is in the trunks and keep the books safe if need be. Many are in parseltongue so only you could read them. Please bring my name back from the dark Harrison and try to learn were it went wrong."

"I will,"

"Do try and find the other rooms as well,"

"I will," I said and he was gone. I then went down to find the Professor. I told them of the other rooms which excited them (you could see in Snapes eyes at least). Ragnok said he would get everything transferred to a new vault near Gryffindor's at once. The workers would take some time to break down the body but they would work at it. We exited the door to the private chambers to find a hall lit with the same crystals the eventually lead to a door to on the ground floor near the dungeon entrance. It seemed the door was hidden until now but seemed to stay.

Loaded with new information I was excited. First thing I did was call Sirius who found it hilarious that Slytherin himself was a muggle-born. Remus could not wait to see the artifacts left though. Both seemed pleased at the dueling area though as both had done competition based under Flitwick well at Hogwarts. Sirius likely would have stuck with it if not for the war. After our talk though it was off to get some rest.

**So filler chapter for the most part. I do have plans later in the series for the area at least. Thought it was better then unused space. **

**So I wanted this up yesterday but got called to work. So here it is since it has been a few weeks since I posted. Chapter 10 is still not back to where it was but I wanted to give you all something. I hope you enjoy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The finding of Slytherin's private room was big news not only in the school but all of England. Photo's had been taken before everything was taken out and a few choice scholars were allowed to enter. Salazar's portrait told them the truth and they were shocked as we were. Many were having a hard time believing what he said but it would take time to change the false history.

Flitwick had gotten fast approval for the rooms use. With Salazar's input a new floor plan was drawn up. His private chamber would become the office and class room for the students. The path that lead from the entrance would be raised and made into the platform. Stands would be on the either side separated by water which would flow in from the lake now. The nest would be come an area for the competitors once it was expanded on with a small infirmary for during tournaments. Classes would not start until next fall as a teacher was needed but it looked we could get some students in next semester for more of a club like format.

As for me everything for once seemed great. I was doing well in all my classes. Snape could not even find reasons to fail my potions. Animagus training was getting better and I was down to two minutes to turn and could now stay in form for two hours. McGonagall even would transform with me and we would run around the grounds. I even managed to grow a bit since starting. We had contacted Newt Scamander who was busy right now but said we could meet over the holidays.

My friends were a different story. Ron was getting more angry that I was spending time with Daphne. Even though I did fly or play chess with him it apparently wasn't enough. Again I tired to invited him as we also would do our homework but he refused. Hermione didn't come to every study session now, which included Wednesdays just for homework. Instead she devoted her time to helping the house-elves. One night at dinner it came up.

"Hermione they like working," Ron said as we went down to breakfast.

"It is slavery they don't get paid Ron,"

"They need our magic to survive," I said before taking a bit of my food.

"What?"

"I tried to explain but you never let me finish," I said "Basically to use their magic they must bond with a wizard, a family, or a property with lots of residual magic. The ones tied to the Potter family would have either left in a few years if I did not return or died as they never bonded with me. They were living of the residual magic of the property when I came back but eventually that runs out. Hogwarts has plenty of residual magic which is why so many can live here without bonding to the headmasters."

"But we did that to them right? Some spell to bind them?"

"No it is just how there species developed according to Pinky," I explained "before they bound to us they stayed in magical forests but when those started becoming few and far between they had to do something. So they chose to survive by binding with wizards and how they repay that kindness is working."

"But they are treated like slaves," she said "Look at Dobby or how easy it was for Crouch to release his elf according to Ron,"

"Not all of them," I said "Yes some people don't respect them and abuse the power but not everyone. I don't agree with what Crouch did but it was within his right as she did disobey and it might not have been a first time. Dobby had particularly bad masters and was a legacy bond which is why he felt no connection to the Malfoy as he did not chose them."

"Legacy bond?"

"Its when a family force any elf born to one of theirs to serve them," I said "Elves reach maturate the same age we do. I currently have three elflings the oldest is sixteen and the youngest is twelve born shortly after I was. The oldest will chose next year if he wants to stay or leave."

"So Dobby wasn't given a choice then," Hermione said

"No," I said as I grabbed my cup. "Why don't you go to the kitchens and talk with the elves before making assumptions they are unhappy."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she said "Now when are you gonna ask Daphne?"

"What!" I said spitting out my juice.

"This weekend is the first Hogsmead trip," she said "She mentioned courting starts third year but I am sure you can manage,"

"Why would he want to ask that snake?" Ron asked "She is cold and is Malfoy's intended. Don't know why you keep studying with her."

"She has helped me a lot Ron and if you went with us then you would know she is not like the rumors," and that was the truth. Daphne was great and once you got to know her she was very kind. I would not want to be on her bad side though. The cold demeanor she showed to the world was to guard her from the dangers of the pit as it was a snake eat snake kinda world there. Now with the truth of Salazar getting out it was getting worse. With me though she was open and relaxed.

"Still a snake," he said "Finding out the truth of Slytherin is not changing it,"

"Come on there is something there Harry and if seems it could be deeper then friendship," Hermione said.

"I haven't been looking for more Hermione," I said "Its been nice having a semi normal year."

"And dating would end that?" she said "Dating is part of the way things are it would be normal. Even if you don't date date in the end going to Hogsmead won't be that bad."

"But its the first time we can all hang out!" Ron said.

"We did last year," I said.

"Yea but always with you under the cloak," he said.

"There will be plenty of time to hang out," Hermione said "So what do you think Harry?"

I bit my lip thinking it over. I wouldn't say it but I though Daphne was amazing both inside and out. She was smart and beautiful and it did not seem to matter who I was. She would help me with my homework and debate with me not just agreeing with everything I said. All in all I had developed a crush but different then what I had last year on Cho maybe cause I actually talk to Daphne.

"See he does not want to," Ron said "No way he would be attracted to a snake,"

"I never said that," I said to Ron before turning to Hermione. "I will think about it but don't push me,"

"Fine," she said. It was then off to my study session with McGonagall. I focused as best as I could but it seemed she had even knew I was off. So with that we ended early and I went to my dorm. To think I decide I would work on the map. With the chamber and room now know Remus and Sirius had shown me how to add things. I went to my trunk though to find my firebolt missing.

"Neville," I said seeing how he was the only one here. "Did someone get in my trunk?"

"Ron said you gave him permission to use whatever," he said looking up from a book Moody had given him.

"How long as he been doing that?" I asked

"Start of last year," he said then his face dropped in realization. "You didn't did you?"

"No I haven't. What the hell has he been using?"

"Your broom mostly," he said "This year quiet a bit as he has been going out with Dean and Seamus flying. Also that cloak of yours and that parchment,"

"Bastard!" I said before pointing my wand at the map "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"

"Wow what is that?" Neville asked.

"It map my dad and his friends made," I said looking at him. "Good they are at the pitch."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get my broom back," I said then looked to Stheno. _"Can I give you a job?"_

_ "Of course master?"_

_ "Would you be able to guard my trunk from being opened and things stolen?"_

_ "Very much so," _she said. _"Anyone that tires to enter will get a nasty bite. I did similar for Master Salazar,"_

_ "Please then," _she then slithered of my and on to my trunk creating a raised snake under the Potter crest and he tail wrapped on the latch.

"Wicked," Neville said.

"See you in a bit," I said leaving my dorm I stormed out. The map read that they were still at the pitch but weren't moving as fast at the moment meaning they weren't flying. When I made it down though Ron was playing keeper well Seamus and Dean took took shots.

"WEASLEY GET YOU ASS OFF MY BROOM!" I yelled causing them all to turn. Dean flew down first with Seamus not far behind.

"What wrong Harry?" Dean asked "We just playing like we do every Thursday,"

"Yea mate you have been busy no reason to take it out on Ron,"

"The problem is he has never had permission to use my broom or get into my trunk,"

"Your brain is addled from all that work mate," Ron said finally landing. "You said I could at the world cup,"

"No I did not," I said taking my broom. "Not only that using my family heirlooms. What the fuck is that about,"

"Don't know what you mean mate," he said nervously.

"My cloak and the map," I said "Stop lying I know Neville wouldn't lie. What else have you taken form my trunk?"

"Hanging with that snake has made you paranoid," he said.

"Keep thinking that," I said. "Stay out of my stuff. I will be talking with McGonagall in the morning,"

"Whoa thats a little much," Seamus said

"No it is not Seamus," Dean said. "All of us muggle-borns were warned not to mess with heirlooms and that broom cost more then a years tuition here. Ron is in the wrong and it needs to be dealt with,"

"But he returned them,"

"And if he would have damaged them what then," I said "I have been fixing the map so he could have messed up my charms and ruined it. My cloak is as old as grandfather at least and this broom was a gift. My mind is made up and I bet he would rather deal with McGonagall then the twins,"

With that I was off back to my dorm. I knew I would have to inspect everything tomorrow but would leave it to McGonagall. Placing the broom back in the trunk Stheno sealed it and I got into bed sealing the curtains.

"Sirius Black," I called to the mirror. It was taking awhile but Remus and him were going to Bulgaria to meet the wolves so they could have left. When he did appear he had swollen lips and was out of breath. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No no don't worry pup," he said fixing his shirt collar. "Whats wrong?"

"Ron," I said then went on to tell him, and Remus who appeared, what had happened. Neither were really impressed.

"Your doing the right thing cub," Remus said "Ron should not be taking your things."

"I told you my opinion of the boy," Sirius said.

"I know," I said "He was my first friend though,"

"Those friends don't always stay," Remus said "We got lucky to a point but not everyone does. Your mother is a good example."

"Mom lost a friend?"

"Early in fifth year," he said "Not going to believe it but Snape and your mother were friends before Hogwarts. They stayed friends but then he did something unforgivable."

"What did he do?"

"I have told you we were kinda bullies," Sirius said "Mind you to a point Snape gave it right back at us or baited us."

"I warned you," Remus said.

"I know," Sirius said "Anyway early fifth year we were bullying Snape. It was already known that he was hanging with Death Eaters at this point. Your mother though tried to defend him as she did."

"What did he do?"

"Said he did not need defending by a mudblood," Remus said "Pissed your father off even more. There friendship ended and by the end of the year your mother realized we weren't all bad. After another year of growing up they started dating eventually leading to you,"

"Wow," I said "Hard to believe mom and Snape were friends ever."

"It is," Sirius said "either way don't always make it. This just might be one of those. So what else is up pup?"

"Well I was going to ask you well…,"

"What pup?"

"How do…..," I said mumbling the last bit.

"How what cub could not hear you?" Remus said

"How do you ask someone on a date!" I blurted out before getting all red. I grabbed my pillow and tired to hid.

"Look at that our pup is all embarrassed," Sirius said with a bark like laugh.

"Sirius this is serious matter for him," Remus said with a smile.

"So pup why do you ask?"

"Well I kinda have a crush and we have talked a bit but Hermione pointed out that maybe I should try to go on a date and said it was something a normal teen would do," I said. "I found out earlier that it was normal third year to start that for the pure-bloods and…,"

"Oh cub," Remus said. "You like this one huh?"

"Well its not like I haven't noticed girls," I said "and I can tell which ones are interested in me but they are giggly and seem to want the Boy-Who-Lived rather then the real me."

"That is important," Sirius said. "I could see it last year and I am sure Remus noticed as well."

"A few more then others," Remus said with a shrug.

"So what do I do?"

"Well what does she like?" Sirius asked

"Well we have mostly studied but she does like quidditch," I said "she also wants to be a healer or potion mistress from what I found."

"Well why not a meal in Hogsmead and then a fly together," Remus said

"There is a little place in Hogsmead, what was it the place?"

"The Cave, little hole in the wall down 3rd street in Hogesmead. Serves great food bit fancy at dinner time but perfect for a first lunch date," Remus said "Actually its where you father purposed,"

"Really?"

"Yea seventh year we were allowed in Hogsmead whenever and stay until eleven," Sirius said "McGonagall even helped get your mother their without her knowing why."

"I will floo over before we leave tomorrow and make sure they are still open," Remus said "I can call you tomorrow to confirm it. Less likely you will be disturbed by you classmates there,"

"You guys are amazing,"

"Now I am guessing this girl is a pure-blood?" Sirius said

"Yes it is Daphne," I said knowing where he was going.

"Alright," he said "You should get some sleep pup. Big day tomorrow,"

"Love you guys," I said

"Love you too," they both said and we ended the call.

***Time Skip***

I got up and dressed before Ron even woke. I wanted to avoid him at all costs. When I made it down to the hall I found that McGonagall was already down. So I went to her now well I had the chance.

"Professor," I said

"Surprised to see you this early," she said "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to report my roommate for breaking into my trunk and taking my things," I said "The items were returned each time but they are valuable and I had not given my permission for them to be used."

"This is serious Mr. Potter," she said. "May I ask what items and who?"

"My broom was just yesterday and he has been using every Thursday well I was in lessons," I said "There was also two items of my fathers."

"So heirlooms," she said rubbing her temples. "Now who?"

"Ron," I said and she was taken aback.

"How long has this been going on and how did you find out?"

"Yesterday when I left your room I got back to mine with the idea I was going to work with one of the family items," I said "I noticed my broom was missing. I asked Neville as he was the only one in the room. He said Ron had it and had been using for awhile. He also said Ron had taken the other two items at various times. I went down to the pitch and found him using it. Dean and Seamus were under the impression I had given him permission over the summer. So it has been going on for awhile this year but I have had one of the items since last year and another since Christmas first year. I haven't done a full inventory of my trunk yet but I used Stheno to lock it now."

"Very well," she said standing "Let us go now,"

"Yes ma'am," I said and followed her out. Gryffindor tower was more alive now and those in the common room were shocked to see McGonagall. They knew that if she was here now it wasn't good. We entered my dorm to find Ron just waking.

"Mate why is McGonagall here," Ron said rubbing his sleep covered eyes.

"Mr. Weasley this is serious," she said sternly. "Get dressed and to my office now."

"Whatever," he said grabbing his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Go through the trunk," she said.

_"Stheno can you open,"_

_ "Of course," _she said and she moved allowing it to open. I took everything out inspecting for any damage. I finally got to my coin purse. I never kept to much on me as I could send Dobby for more now but still.

"I am missing four galleons, sixteen sickles, and eighteen knuts," I said.

"And you are sure you did not use it on the train or owl order anything since arriving?" she asked.

"I brought exactly fifty pounds made up of various coins," I said "The amount he took equals fifteen pounds and I haven't spent anything. I had a packed meal for the train this year."

"Very well," she said "and the heirlooms I must see,"

"This was my fathers cloak," I said showing her the cloak.

"That does not make it and heirlo…," she didn't finish as I warped it around me. "Things are starting to make sense. The other,"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I said pointing at the map. I had to laugh at her reaction and only wished I had called Remus and Sirius.

"Those bloody….," she said stopping herself. "This is how they managed it,"

"Yes ma'am," I said "Your not going to confiscate it are you?"

"No I won't you aren't the twins or your father," she said "I now must handle Mr. Weasley. Those items he took are worth more then I can imagine and not just sentimental. Now I believe you have to eat then off to class,"

"Yes ma'am," I said and made my way down again. I managed to leave before Ron came to eat. When he made it to history late he looked pissed. I managed to avoid him there and in charms. I even skipped lunch going to the lake instead. I did not get so lucky after potions though he cornered me.

"What the hell man," he said catching up with me.

"What Ron," I said

"You fucking got me detention three days a week for the next two months," he said "She also is writing mum,"

"Maybe you should not have stolen from me," I said and tried to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder turning me around.

"This is how you treat me after I stood by you," he said. "I didn't care you could speak to snakes. I didn't make fun of you for passing out and defended you even."

"And you think that using my things and stealing my money was something you could do because of that," I said "That is not how friends work Ron."

"Seems the fame has finally gotten to your head,"

"Thats all you fucking cared about," I said. "You had a famous friend. Get it through your thick skull. I HATE BEING FAMOUS. I would rather have my parents then have the fame I get because they died and I lived. You have a family that cares for you and I was stuck in a hell hole. Be grateful you have that loving family. Consider this friendship over,"

I then walked away not caring at a large amount of students were watching. Ron yelled but I didn't listen just headed to the library. I pulled out my potions book and started on my homework. I was so zoned I did not hear the door.

"Was hoping you were here," I looked up to see Daphne. "The whole hall was talking about yours and Rons fight."

"Lovely," I said

"I am sorry about that," she said "You two were close,"

"It has been strained since this summer," I said closing the book. "I ran from my aunts house and found a better place and some people that actually care for me. He wrote once and then left it to his mother who tried to get me to come to their place. I changed a lot learning the truth about my family and past but he could not handle it."

"Did he seriously steal from you?" she asked sitting.

"I have been having private lessons with McGonagall every Tuesday and Thursday," I explained "Apparently every Thursday he has been using my broom to play with Dean and Seamus. I had something on my mind yesterday so McGonagall released me early and Neville told me he had it and he had been using two other things that belonged to my dad. This morning I checked everything else and found I was missing fifteen pounds worth of money. He might have stolen some in previous years but not sure."

"Wow," she said "I knew he was a jerk but to steal things,"

"Knew he was a jerk?"

"You know he kept people away from you right," she said and I gave her a look. "Yea I remember some of the Hufflepuffs our first year wanted to get to know you and even some Slytherin. Tracy even did but was pushed away by him. Said you didn't need filthy snakes as friends. Even some Gryffindor's I believe Neville did to. I sat with him on the first ride he was saying he wanted to know you since your mother was his godmother,"

"He never told me that," I said

"Yea," she said "No with the private lessons with McGonagall. You seem great in transfiguration why do you need lessons?"

"I am but…," I said thinking "can you keep a secret? Hermione doesn't even know she thinks I am getting etiquette lessons."

"Of course," she said.

"Watch" I then allowed myself the time to shift. Instead of me I was now Annwn. Daphne stepped back stunned at the change but came forward and started petting my fur.

"Amazing," she said as I shifted back.

"I did it over the summer," I said "I am down to two minutes to transform and can stay in my form two hours now. I am even starting to get some of the benefits in my human form."

"Like?"

"My hearing is getting better and my teacher who has been helping me says my sense of smell will also since I am a canine. It will always be better as a wolf though,"

"What kind of wolf was that?"

"A sidhe wolf," I said and she looked confused "its an extinct species of magical wolf native to Britain. It pretty rare to be a magical beast apparently I am only the third. I also still have a lot more growing to do."

"Fascinating," she said we then got into studying. We were pretty much done what we originally agreed on so we helped with other subjects. She was great with potions so would help me and I was better at defense and transfiguration. By the end of the time together we I had my potions essay pretty much done.

"I think that's enough for tonight," she said "It is Hogsmead tomorrow after all. Do you wanna meet Sunday to finish?"

"Yea," I said as she got up "Hold on I was wondering…,"

"Yes Harrison,"

"Well do you have a date for Hogsmead?"

"No I don't," she said "Is this you asking?"

"It is," I said "Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

"I would," she said with a smile. "What should I be prepared for?"

"A nice meal and walk around the shops," I said "maybe a fly together if you wish when we get back,"

"Sounds wonderful," she said "Meet you are the carriages at ten,"

"Sounds perfect," I said as she left.

***Time Skip***

The next morning I was up and ready to go. Remus had called me the night before to say the Cave was still good. Of course Sirius wanted to know everything that night so he expected a call. After a quick meal I showered and got dressed.

I didn't want to over dress but I wanted to show her I was not the same kid as years before. So I found my nicest jeans and a button up shirt. I tried to fix the hair but nothing would work on it. After strapping on my holster to my belt and thigh I was of to meet my date.

"Damn Harrkins you look fine," Fred said.

"Someone cleaned up nice," George said "Got a date?"

"I do actually,"

"Oh your little Harrkins is growing up Fred,"

"I must say he is," Fred said back "Should we make sure…,"

"Don't even," I said knowing that they would follow. "I want this to go good guys and I don't need you following me all day,"

"Alright alright," they both said

"We did want to ask you about Ron," George said " He seemed put out yesterday and apparently isn't allowed to Hogsmead until January."

"He decided that whats mine is his without asking," I said seeing the gears turn I stopped them. "McGonagall is handling it. Even wrote to your mother."

"Very well," they said as we made it outside. There I found Daphne waiting by a carriage. She wore leggings with a black mid thigh skirt and a green blouse. She had yet to see me so I turned to the twins.

"Can either of you perform Orchideous?" I asked.

"He is serious," Fred said and with a wave a bouquet of roses appeared. "Here you go fine friend,"

"Thank you," I said and went to my date. "For you,"

"Roses," she said with a smile. "That's sweet,"

"Your welcome," I said "Not gonna lie had Fred conjure them as I have not gotten that one down,"

"Its still sweet," she said. I then helped her into the carriage and set off. It wasn't a long ride down to the village but was nice. We then made our way threw the shops as there was some supplies that we both needed. Sirius's birthday was also Thursday so I wanted to get hims something. It was nice being able to actually buy things and look without hiding under the cloak.

There were also whispers as we walked though. I the Golden Boy of Gryffindor had taken the Slytherin Ice Queen to Hogsmead. Between the fight with Ron and this it would be all that would be talk about even after the arrival of the other schools tomorrow. I could see some girls were utterly crushed and Slytherin's out right confused why Daphne would have her arm looped to mine. For the most part we ignored it. As we grew hungry after our shopping I headed to The Cave.

It was really in an obscure part of the village. We entered to see a few others here but none students. A hostess greeted us with a smile.

"You must be the couple Remus said would be coming," she said

"Yes," I said a little confused.

"Follow me," she said and we did to be sat at a nice corner booth in the back. It was a little more private which was nice. She then handed us menu's.

"Who is Remus?"

"Professor Lupin," I said. "I asked him a good place to take you and he suggested here. I thought he only checked to see if it was still open but,"

"That is nice of him," she said "I was sad to here he was not returning. He was the best teacher we had."

"I agree," I said "He was one of the ones to tutor me this summer,"

"So you are close with him," she said as a waiter came and took our drink orders.

"Yes he was friends with my parents," I said "After they died he was not allowed to see me due to his condition,"

"Ridiculous they are normal people," she said "They have an illness that's all,"

"Apparently it is not thought like that way everywhere," I said "He actually just left for Bulgaria. Well at the world cup we met a man named Ivan. He was the bodyguard for the minister and was born one. It seems they are accepted there as members of the community and have there own subculture. They don't spread the virus without consent though so either you are born one or you want to be bitten. They have taken people in though from places that don't accept them."

"How is that not taught here,"

"Because of the prejudice," I said "Remus says there are packs but none in the open. Also with people like Greyback out there attacking cause they want to won't change peoples view."

"You live an interesting life,"

"You don't know the half of it," I said and she laughed. We then ordered our food, chicken alfredo for me and mushroom risotto of her. "Why don't we ask each other get to know questions?"

"Why not," she said "What is your favorite color?"

"Green. Did you bring a pet to school?"

"I have a calico American short-haired named Tuffy," she said "Cute when she wants to be but hates my roommates. Have you though about what you want after school?"

"A bit," I said "I was think auror but also playing quidditch wouldn't be to bad."

"I am surprised their wasn't scouts after you already," she said.

"Oh I think I know why," I said thinking of Dumbledore. "But if I do quidditch I want something to fall on so maybe get my mastery in Defense or Transfiguration. What about you?"

"Well I would like to be a healer but most pure husbands would not approve,"

"Well they can shove off," I said "You should be able to do that. We are not back in the 1700's a women can have a family and career. My mother managed,"

"She did," she said surprised. "All the books make her out to be the perfect house wife,"

"She had a mastery in charms and worked on new ones at home," I said "Remus said she was going to get one in potions as well."

Through out the date we asked each other questions. Things about home, which I tried to be honest with, to our teams for quidditch. There was no talk of school and the conversation never seemed dull. Eventually we headed back and dropped our things off well I grabbed my broom. We got on together and enjoyed a relaxing ride.

"I had a great time today," she said as I walked her back towards her common room. "Maybe we can have another date," I said.

"But when Harrison," she said "There isn't another Hogsmead trip until end of November due to the schools arriving tomorrow,"

"Why not a date exploring the castle then next weekend," I said. "There are still tunnels near the chamber that have not been explored. There are also the other founders chambers we could search for."

"That does sound interesting," she said "I think that is a lovely plan. Next Saturday then,"

"Next Saturday it is,"

**So I am still around and still working everyone. Issue is I have so many idea's for stories so I bounce around a lot. If you have followed my writing for a while you will not this often. **

**I do hope everyone is staying safe during the covid situation. Now you might think this means you will get more chapters from me, as I have noticed a few more updates recently on stories I read, but nope. My schedule has not changed as I am essential worker. I also need to be motivated for a particular story though to post. Sadly chapter 10 has not been going so well since I lost it hence my delay on this posting. Either way I wanted to get something up for you and if you do read my other stories I am going to try and work on Naru and at least one of my Merlin's as well.**

**So in this chapter you see me say that four galleons, sixteen sickles, and eighteen knuts is equal to £15. I use a converter I found online I know at some point that JK said that a galleon equals 5 dollars but it think it was 5 USD not British Pound and if I set the converter to USD it does equal just under 5. I though have see things were it is almost 5 British Pounds and like 7.50 USD due to the conversion rate from pounds to USD. I will continue to use the converter just cause it is easier to use. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day after my date was full of excitement. I had told Sirius and Remus about my date and they were both happy for me. Sirius suggested that I write to Lord Greengrass as to officially courting. Though my father and him were not the traditional pure bloods the Greengrass family did stick to some traditions.

Courting was different then dating in some ways. You could court many people at once and get to know them. Traditionally this was done to get to know someone you were potentially end up contracted to. Dating at least in my regards was you are in a committed relationship and having feelings know you have feelings for the person or that a contract could work between you. So next morning before heading to eat I sent Hedwig of with a letter asking permission to court Daphne.

As predicted everyone was talking about Daphne and I when I got to the hall. Slytherin's glared at me and most of all Malfoy. Most of the girls my age were whispering and I could see glares aimed towards Daphne. That was pretty much how the day went as no matter were I went. I spent the day by the lake though reading one of the books Remus had sent on sidhe wolves. It was all good until Draco came down.

"What do you think your doing Potter," he said. I looked up to find him with his two goons Crabe and Goyal.

"I was reading," I said "That might be a foreign concept to your goons but I thought you at least would recognize is,"

"Not what I meant Potter," he said "Daphne is mine,"

"Pretty sure she is no ones," I said standing. If there was going to be a fight I would prefer to be standing.

"It is only time until her father accepts the contract," he said smuggly. "I do not need my intended to be around a half-blood like you,"

"From what I understand neither she or Lord Greengrass want anything to do with you or your family Malfoy," I said "Really its a step down. She is a child of a Most Noble and Ancient line and your lower."

"I am only heir to House Black," he said "once I turn seventeen I will confirm my lordship by walking into Black Manor,"

"Keep thinking that," I said playing with my ring. "Until Daphne tells me other wise though that she doesn't want me I will continue my courting. Now I think I am going to go wait for the other schools,"

I turned and walked to the school only to feel a strange sensation behind me. I quickly turned to find Malfoy casting and cast a shield charm in return. All three continued to bombard me with various spells. I did my best to dodge and throw up shields but Malfoy managed to hit me with a banishing hex sending me into a tree.

"Not so hot now Potter," Malfoy said stepping up and punching my tender ribs.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!" yelled none other then Professor McGonagall and she was not alone. With her was Professor Snape who did not looked pleased.

"He attacked us professor," Malfoy claimed.

"Is that so," Snape said. "Potter does have a history of this Minerva,"

"Because you refuse to believe me," I said holding my ribs. I then looked to McGonagall. "Use Prior Incantato on our wands. You will find only protago's on my wand."

"Wands," she said

"Professor you have…,"

"I have every right Mr. Malfoy now all four of you wands." She said. She found just what she was looking for. The last five spells of mine were Protago well the others had sting hexs, banishing charms, and stunning spells. "You and your friends will be serving detention with me for the following week."

"That is excessive don't you think Minerva," Snape said "Potter likely baited the boys,"

"I did not," I said taking back my wand. "I was studying here by the lake and the accosted me."

"Your record…,"

"Says nothing Professor Snape," McGonagall said "Never has Mr. Potter lied about an incident where Mr. Malfoy just did. They will have detention for the week for attacking another student unprovoked. More so we saw the physical ending ourselves. You boys will come to my office every night for your assignment. Now the schools will be arriving soon off you go,"

Malfoy and his goons left with Snape well I collected my things. It was tough but I would managed. I looked up to see McGonagall looking at me.

"Why don't you go see Madam Pomfrey Harrison,"

"I will be fine ma'am," I said

"You are cradling your right side," she said. She then whipped her wand out and scanned my side. "Two cracked ribs and a broken one."

"I will be fine Professor," I said "Won't be the first time I broke some ribs. They will heal on their own."

"Alright then," she said and I followed her up. There everyone waited looking around wondering just how they were going to arrive. Eventually carriages could be seen in the sky. They landed and the first person out was a women taller then Hagrid.

"Dumbledore," she said as he reached for her hand. "What a pleasure to see you,"

"And you Madam Maxime,"

"Has Igor not arrived," she said as her students filed out.

"He should not be far behind," he said looking towards the lake. "There he is,"

From the lake erupted a large ship. As it broke the surface people could be seen coming out on to the deck. The boat docked and the students made there way up to the court yard lead but a man.

"Albus," he said as he gripped the headmasters arm.

"Igor," he said "I take it the trip went well after the snag in weather,"

"It did," he said. With that we were all escorted into the hall. Tables were set up for the two other schools at the ends of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. The night was simple after that as we enjoyed the feast.

Students were stunned though to find Viktor Krum was a student at Drumstrang. I could hear Ron being excited with the prospect of meeting him. There were also a number of students that could not help but look at a few of the Beauxbatons students. I just rolled my eyes and watched.

"Now that we are fed," Dumbledore said "Let me introduce the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ludo Bagman Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Thank you Dumbledore," Bagman said "As you have all heard we have revived the Triwizard Tournament. To enter one must place their name within the cup by tomorrow at before eight pm. If you are chosen you will be in a binding magical contract. Let it be known this tournament is not of the faint of heart. The winner though will receive a thousand galleons and eternal glory."

"Due to the nature of this tournament and the contract it entails," Crouch said. "All those who enter must be seventeen,"

"That's rubbish!" called one of the twins and they weren't the only ones. I could understand with some as they would be seventeen within the next few months but there were even those in my year that were outraged.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore called and the room silenced. "Now tomorrow will be an exciting day I am sure so it is time for rest."

We then left to our respective dorms. I could hear the twins plotting. It seemed they thought this was there way to fund there store. I knew they had done some betting at the world cup, and won, but is sounded that the were short funds. So when were arrived upstairs I pulled them into one of the study room.

"Don't try to enter," I said

"Come on Harry," Fred said "Aren't you gonna?"

"No I am not I promised I wouldn't," I said "I don't need the fame or the money either. If you need funds to your store you just have to ask,"

"What," George said "How do you know about the store?"

"Bill mentioned it to the goblins as you might be looking for a loan," I said "My account manager mentioned it in passing when he advised me to sell my stock Gumbol and Japes. I told him if you came in then to say he had an investor. I was not gonna tell you but thought it would be best before you put yourself in the tournament."

"You would do that?"

"Of course," I said "Not only do I totally believe you will out sell Zonko's and any other shop but you guys are my friends. Tell me what you need and I can help."

"Well," they said looking at each other before nodding. "Be our partner then. We can get a name I am sure."

"How about a silent partner," I said "I have other stuff with my name so no need to be put my name on anything more. I just ask nothing that is to dangerous be sold."

"As our partner, even silent, we will come to you before anything goes on the market," Fred said.

"I think this is going to be a magical partnership," George said putting out his hand. I shock both his and Fred's and said I would get a contract written up by the goblins. With that they agreed not to enter. Then it was off to talk with Sirius and Remus who both looked forward to hearing who would be the champions.

***Next Night***

Through out the day people from all the schools entered. If students didn't have class they were watching people enter. Dumbledore had placed an age line and a few had tried to get past but none worked.

Fred and George had kept there promise and didn't try to enter shocking everyone. Both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had really only brought those eligible to enter so they pretty much all did. There were a few Gryffindor's including Angelina Johnson. Other notable people were sixth years Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, Adrian Pucey from Slytherin, and Roger Davies from Ravenclaw. Most of the seventh years as well entered.

After dinner was finished no one left waiting to see who would be drawn. Unlike normal dinners it was mixed seating so I got to sit next to Daphne though I ignored the glares I received from many of the Slytherin's.

"The time has come," Dumbledore announced. With a wave of his wand the flames grew signifying that the time to chose. The flames turned blood red before shooting out a paper.

"The Champion form Durmstrang is," Dumbledore said unfolding the paper. "Viktor Krum."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as he stood. He received slaps on the back before being lead to the back room. Once again the flames grew and changed color before a paper fluttered down.

"From Beauxbaton's is Fleur Delacour," he announced. More cheers as one of the women stood up. I recognized her from yesterday as one of the students that couldn't take their eyes off. Finally the third paper came out.

"And from Hogwarts Cedric Diggory!" he announced. Loud cheers erupted from the Hufflepuffs excited at their time to shine. Cedric made his way to the back for further instructions. "Now that our champions have been chosen…,"

Dumbledore never got to finish as the cup came to life once more. This time the flames were violent and darker. Suddenly another paper shot out confusing all those here. As Dumbledore read the paper I could see fear in his eyes.

"Harrison Potter," he said not believing it.

_"No this can't be," _I thought to myself _"I did not enter I avoided even getting close to the damn cup. It even has the proper name,"_

"HARRISON POTTER!"

"Harry," Hermione said pushing me. "You have to go,"

I walked forward and it was as if I was on death row. Glares came from my fellow students. I could hear someone calling me a cheat and another saying I wasn't seventeen. The twins looked fearful knowing I was truthful the night before. Dumbledore handed me the paper and told me to go down with the others. Hagrid was mumbling no well McGonagall could not hide her fear.

"We will get to the bottom of this," she whispered placing a hand on my shoulder. I entered the back room of the hall confusing the others in there.

"Do they need us?" asked Fleur but I could not answer. Instead I looked the paper. It was my handwriting there was no doubting that. The bottom and one side was torn with the other perfect likely ripped from my homework. I was broken from my thoughts as people entered the stairs.

"No where in the rules did it say the hosting school got two champions," Madam Maxime said "This is an out rage."

"Harry did you put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No sir,"

"Did you ask another student?"

"No I promised people I would not enter," I said. "I just wanted a normal year,"

"He is lying!"

"I swear I am not," I said "I don't know how my name got in the cup."

"Lair," Igor said

"The cup is an extremely powerful object," Moody said "To confound the thing and make it chose they boy as a fourth champion is beyond the talents of a fourth year. It is obvious someone is after the boy,"

"You gave this a bit of thought Mad-eye,"

"It was once my job Karkaroff or did you forget,"

"Barty is he even eligible?" McGonagall asked. "He is only fourteen not only that the cup should not have chosen a fourth,"

"I am afraid he is," he said pulling out a scroll. On the bottom was my signature and I would assume this was the magical contract as all the others signatures were present. "The cup accepted his name and chose him as a fourth champion. He must compete or forfeit his magic,"

"He is a boy!" McGonagall said

"Those are his options," Crouch said. We were then told that our first task would be a test of bravery. After we were cleared to go as they thought our class and housemates would be celebrating. I though couldn't take it. Instead of going back to my dorm I walked to clear my head and I didn't want to be found.

**POV Change**

"I am worried Remy," Sirius said looking at the mirror. It was now close to midnight back in Scotland and Harry had said he would call us as soon as the ceremony was over. Harry always called us when he said he would. "I should go…,"

"No you don't," I said moving to the kneel in front of him. "Try to call him,"

"I have and there was no answer," again not normal. Though we did not call him often he knew to answer if we did. There were only two rules with the mirrors, always keep it on you and always answer. I took my wand out and pointed it at the mirror. "Emergency,"

It only took a second for Harry to appear. He was curled in on himself and there seemed to be tear stains on his cheeks. It was also clear that he was not in his dorm by the ratty blanket he was clutching.

"Remy..," Sirius said and he was panicking. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to me.

"I will go right now," I said as I held him "I don't care if Minerva is sleeping but I will find him ok. I will call as soon as I do. Just keep watching him I will link mine to yours,"

Sirius said nothing but set his on the bedside table. Each of our mirrors had two mirrors but only one was typically used at any given time. With the other mirror though we could manage a three way call. I took mine from my suit case and did the same allowing me to see Harry and Sirius before I left to find Ivan.

The packs here had there own community. Some members had there own homes but younger or newer ones shared communal buildings. Ivan was in charge of one of the three buildings used to transition people into the life. Well most people had just a bedroom and bath Ivan had a suite with his own kitchen a living area which included a floo set for international travel due to his job.

"I am sorry to wake you Ivan,"

"What is the matter it is two in the morning," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Harry never called us and he is not answering our means of communication" I said "I was wondering if I could use your floo,"

"Of course," he said allowing me entrance to his suite. "Pack is everything and I assume your young cub may be in danger,"

"We just know something is not right," I said as he handed me the floo powder. "Do you mind keeping an eye on Sirius. He did not react when I left and was panicking and tonight is not an easy night to start with for him."

"I will keep an eye on you mate," he said. He had noticed Sirius being off all day and understood. Ivan believed me when I told him of Sirius's innocence before our arrival and guaranteed his safety. Yesterday was Halloween and the first one Sirius could actually grieve after 1981.

"Thank you," I said throwing the floo powder calling for Minerva's personal floo. I stepped out into Minerva's personal living area. She was sitting on the couch surprised at my arrival.

"Remus," She said "I did not expect you until tomorrow,"

"You expected me tomorrow?" I asked

"Well Harrison mentioned you were out of the country and Dumbledore only just sent a letter," she said.

"What happened?"

"You don't know?"

"No," I said "Sirius was concerned when we did not hear from Harry. He has been depressed enough the last day with the anniversary. We tried to call him but nothing. I used the emergency feature and he is not in his dorm,"

"What?!" She said. I then showed her my mirror. Harry was still asleep and now looked cold were ever he was. On Sirius's side he moved and nodded at her but said nothing

"He started shivering a few minutes ago," Ivan said peaking in to frame.

"Lets get to the tower see if they know," she said grabbing her robe and we went to the tower. There we found the quidditch team, Hermione, and Neville.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"We were waiting for Harry," Fred said "Most of the house was but they went to bed."

"So he never came here," she said looking at me.

"We need to find him," I said and I left the tower. Minerva wasn't far behind. "What happened?"

"His name was entered into the goblet,"

"WHAT!" I heard Sirius yell form the Mirror. "How could that happen?"

"We aren't sure," she said "He was chosen as a fourth champion so someone wanted him in this,"

"Remy," he called.

"I know Siri," I said "Sorry to say Ivan I think we need to cut my visit short."

"Again your pack comes first," he said "I will help your mate pack your things and assist him to your home,"

"Thank you Ivan," I said then I looked closer at Harry. He was on some bed but again looked old. Behind him as a faded purple curtain that was torn. He could not have gone far as it seemed that he went somewhere to think but he did not want to be found. That is when I knew the one place even the twins had not gone. "I know where he is,"

"Where?" Minerva asked.

"The one place no one would look," I said then headed out. Finally I made it to the willow and with a whisk of my wand the tree stilled. I crawled down the tunnel and made my way threw the shack.

There in the same room we confronted Sirius in only months ago lay Harry on a broken bed. The mirror floated near him dropped into his hand likely where it was when he fell asleep. The blanket was still clutched in his hand but had not covered him. As it was November now it was quite cold and Harry was not dressed to be out here. Harry was also tossing having some kind of nightmare.

"Harry," I said kneeling on the bed I tried to wake him but got a whimper. It had happened a few times over the summer. Most nightmares never woke him but as he tended to sleep with the door open we would see him tossing or he would be more tired the next day. "Come on Harry you got to wake up."

"Watch his side," Minerva said as I shock his shoulder. "He refused to go to Poppy Sunday evening but he injured his ribs in a fight with Mr. Malfoy,"

"Why weren't we told?" Sirius asked over my mirror as I set it on the broken table

"I thought he would tell you and as I said he refused to go to Poppy," she said

"Harry come on cub," I said easily picking him up so move him on my lap. His eyes then fluttered open. "There we go,"

"Remus," he said tiredly only for his eyes to shot open. "What are you doing here?! Your suppose to be in Bulgaria"

"We were worried pup," Sirius said. "You never called and you didn't answer,"

"You shouldn't have come," he said looking down. "You have the stuff there with the packs,"

"Cub you are the most important thing," I said kissing his forehead. "We are pack and that comes first,"

"Your gonna be mad though, hate me." he said curling into himself. Another rare thing for Harry to do. Only once during the summer had he run off to hide. It was after he had hit Sirius with a strong banishing charm sending him into the wall. He hid in the barn for hours until he calmed down and we assured him it was alright.

Harry was a strong kid but sometimes his old life would come to haunt him resulting in something like this. Feeling as he could not show weakness his instincts told him to hid rather then show how he was feeling.

"About the tournament?" I asked and he nodded. "Answer me did you put yourself in or have someone do it for you?"

"NO!"

"Then I believe you," I said.

"So do I pup," Sirius said "Even if you did I would be upset but I could never hate you. I will find away to get you out of this damn thing,"

"His name was added to the contract," Minerva said. "Crouch acknowledge it was binding contract whether he placed his name in or not. It was his signature on the paper,"

"How did they get it?"

"From homework I think," Harry said "It had Harrison on it so it had to be from this year,"

"Well pup it looks like Moony will be training you," Sirius said

"What?" we all asked.

"No offense to the school but they let this happen," Sirius said. "There are few I will trust to make sure you get through. I will be looking threw these rules once I get back to see what we can do,"

"But Remus can't stay here," Harry said "After last year the parents won't allow it,"

"Screw them," Sirius said "I don't care if I have to rent a place for him in Hogsmeade. I am not trusting anyone until they are clear. No offense Minnie I know you wouldn't but your focus will only help him so far."

"None taken," she said. "How about we get Harrison somewhere warm. You both can stay in my chambers until things are figured out."

"Thank you Minerva," I said. I helped Harry up and then we left heading to the room. Harry was still tired so as soon as I got him on the couch he was out. She then went to bed leaving me with Harry. Sirius was already back at the manor and called me as soon as he made it into the library.

"This is a mess Remus," he said as Tinker and Dobby were finding any book they could on the tournament.

"I know," I said running my hands through Harry's hair. "Why can't he just have one normal year. He was just starting to feel like a teenager,"

"How could the ministry even allow it," he said "He is fourteen and they claimed of age wizards only. How can they change that rule and not adjust the cup to it. Not only that but not make it recognize the name matching the one placing it in. Any of age student could have entered an underage as a joke. People have died in this Remy."

"We will start training once we get things figured out," I said. The rest of the night we worked in almost silence. I took care of Harry well Sirius researched away looked on to us every so often.

**POV Change **

"Master Ragnok!" yelled a young goblin. He was only just assigned to the to my accounts after the mishap with Potter account. The one assigned resigned his position after finding out what he had allowed happened. Griphook who had been working the floor had been due for a promotion and he wished to help the young heir.

"What now Griphook," I said "I was just about to go home for the evening,"

"Heir Potters status," he said breathless. "It has changed,"

"What!" I said tearing the parchment from his hands. There in magical ink it read that he was no longer heir. Instead it said he was eligible to take the Lord title as of nine pm magic, guardian, and the ministry had acknowledge him as an adult. This changed many things for the boy. "Leave I have to inform Lord Black,"

"Yes Master!" he said. With Griphook now I got to working writing to Lord Black.

**So its the yearly birthday chapter woot! I have 10 really getting some work on again so deiced to post this one today and if I can finish 10 I will likely post it tomorrow as a treat. No promise though. Also for those that have followed me for a while I have finally gotten a new laptop which means less issues. Also for those that are newer I play sims 4 and do recreate my OC actually working on building fandom worlds and Harry Potter is one world I am doing so I case your interested in that I am Covley94 on the sims 4 Gallery. **

**To the guest that reviewed on pretty much every chapter (I am assuming this is the same person) I realized I was making the trial mistake and will fix it and am actively doing so going forward. I thought I spelled Fleamont correct (which even you did wrong as you said it was spelled with ee and it is ea I even just check it) and I will be correct spelling from now on. I have warnings that I make mistakes and why I do pretty much in every story to start with. These mistakes will be corrected in time and some of these (like clothes probably did not hit e hard enough to register or accidentally hitting t twice) probably were not caught because they are words even with the mistake which means brain does not always catch them when re reading. Also sorry for not allowing all your reviews but they were basically all pointing at the same issue which I have explained before it is even on my profile. I am not ignoring reviews on my issues and I do catch a lot but I am going to miss some. If you look at older stories you will see a lot more issues I have learned.**

**Side note everyone I do love get reviews (what writer doesn't) but I would prefer if you review with something you want answers for you sign it. This is due to the fact I replay in messaging to things like the above comment on reviews. I have no issue with you all reviewing but if possible and you want a replay sign in please it makes it easier for me but maybe also other writers. If you are unable to make an account I do believe you can change guest to a name I can refer to you by in a not so you know I am speaking to you. It will still notify me you are a guest and there for can't pm but that way I can use a name (does not need to be real name obviously)**

**Also please note for the last few months I and another person I have been speaking with stopped getting emails when we got a message. If you are on a computer check your messages as I might have sent a message back as I reply to many reviews. If on the app I am not sure if you will see it. I have found that the app won't let me read messages unless sent by another app user. I also can not respond to reviews with it and there for use my laptop. Just thought you all might like to know in case you were messaging people. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Having meet with Lord Black it was time to meet with Dumbledore and the Minister. They had planned to announce the champions this morning on in the court yard at 1030. I had called Lord Black early this morning so I could head off the announcement. Win or not heir Potter would have a fighting chance in this should he deiced he did not wish to leave the tournament. Before heading to the office though I looked for the grim like dog which I found. He nodded for the go ahead and I entered.

"Ragnok I did not think you would be here," Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic stated. With him was his dreadful Senior Undersecretary a toad faced women named Dolores Umbridge. Also in the room was Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff, and Olympe Maxime.

"We did write the contract Minister," I said "I noted the fourth champion on it this morning and as tradition I should check that the contract is being followed."

"Yes the fourth," Fudge said "First time for everything. We are looking into how it occurred."

"Well it is not the first time actually," I said "In fact it is the fourth,"

"Really," Dumbledore said. "I had not heard."

"Yes it was early years it occurred," I said "The first was the third tournament in 1309, the seventeenth in 1379, and the twenty-fifth in 1419. Each one the cup could not decied between two for a school. The first was a pair of twins from Durmstrang. One competed under the school the other his family. Similar happened in 1379 and 1419 tournaments. I assume Heir Potter will be representing his family,"

"Yes yes that would be ideal," came for Fudge and "I don't believe so" came from Dumbledore. It seemed Dumbledore had chose to stick to his little game. I could not help but smile as I knew I would win on the out come.

"Why ever not,"

"Harry has not been full made aware yet of his family," he said "Due to his home he has had difficulty catching up."

"I beg to differ," I said. "Heir Potter has claimed his heirship this summer and actually has come far. I also know for a fact Dumbledore that he has requested you call him by his legal name of Harrison. If you had bothered to check with Gringotts you would have seen that Harry was not his birth name."

"See there is no reason not to Albus," Fudge said before turning back to me. "We can ask before the announcement,"

"Yes and I do need to see them before you announce," I said "Now the second matter is private chambers for the champion,"

"Private chambers," said Delores Umbridge.

"Yes according to the amendment made in 1364 private quarters are to be arranged for each champion and mentor. These arranged by their school should they have quarters like they do now or the host school," I said. "Headmasters?"

"Viktor was moved into the quarters last night," Igor said.

"Fleur is moving in today,"

"Dumbledore,"

"We only have one so I have chosen that the Hogwarts champion will stay in their dorms,"

"I say not," I said "I am sure another quarter for Heir Potter and his mentor can be arranged. It should be done within the week or so. I don't expect his mentor..."

"Hem hem," Umbridge interrupting me.

"Do you need a cough drop madam?" Olypme asked which gained her a foul look.

"You keep saying mentor," Umbridge said ignoring her. "Rules state that champions are to do this alone and unaided."

"It does not,"

"Of course it has there is not mentors in history,"

"Are you saying I can not read a contract my people have written for you since this tournaments inception madam?"

"She is not Master Ragnok," Fudge said giving the women a look. "But she is correct there is no mention of mentors,"

"Yes well it started with it being the duty of the headmaster," I said "but when they became judges of the tournament they no longer could perform that duty. After that it was up to the champions to chose but they could forgo a mentor if they wished. The last hundred years or so of the tournament few had mentors,"

"Very well," Fudge said. "Why don't you all call the students and we get things settled,"

With the headmasters called elves to retrieve the students in question. I kept close watch of Dumbledore as he had played to many tricks already. It was hard to see but he did not like I had out played him but if he only knew it wasn't I that found the last clause he would be more upset.

**~POV Change~**

I had woken on a strange couch. Remus sat across from me in a chair not looking very comfortable. The mirror was open and facing me but seemed to have shut down as I could not see anything but myself. I sat up and found my glasses and looked to find McGonagall sitting at a table.

"So your awake," she said and grabbed some tea and came over. "I have a note ready for professors today if you wish to skip,"

"I think it would be better to just face it now," I said taking the tea and looked to Remus.

"He finally fell asleep about two hours ago," she said. "Sirius had to run off as the Goblins had called him,"

"I hate that I ruined their time away,"

"Oh Harrison you could never," she said sitting next to me. "Both of those men care for you very much. I don't think there was ever a time before that Halloween I ever saw them not smile at just the mention of you. I think Sirius boasted about you just as much as your father did. You are family and real family does anything for each other."

"But Remus was finally going to get some help with his furry problem," I said.

"And that is not going anywhere," she said "That man, Ivan, understands that pack comes first. I am sure the invitation is still open when things get situated."

I was going to speak but Sirius came busting through the floo. He got his bearings and survived the area. He came over without a word and gave me a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he finally released me. "What if some one sees you?"

"It does not matter right now," he said before shaking Remus awake. Remus of course asked the same questions but Sirius waved him of and sat on the table looking at Remus and I who he placed on the couch. "The goblins have given me a few options for us."

"Great," I said "What are they?"

"First you need to make a choice," he said "I can't tell you everything as it could sway you and if found out this would give you plausible deny ability. You have to trust me,"

"Siri," Remus said

"Harry can get out of this if we point out something but not pointing it out can give us a major advantage in other area's we are trying to get ahead on," he said. "It is your choice Harry as I am not going to force anything,"

"If I do this though I have to be alone,"

"No you don't actually," he said with a crooked smile. "There is an old rule that was never taken out just used less as time went on. Champions are allowed a mentor to help them train for the tasks. In this case I would say Remus would be the best option. He would stay here at the school with you all year. This lets us investigate what the hell happened and gives you someone to relay on."

"Where did you find this?" Remus asked as Sirius handed him a book.

"Harry is not the first Potter in the tournament," he said "This is the journal of Maynard Potter in 1644 who was the Hogwarts champion. He did not win but came close and he mentions how he had a mentor. I got called to the goblins and this rule was still in play.

"Amazing," McGonagall said. "but what of Remus staying here?"

"Rules state schools most offer the champion and mentor private quarters," he said

"My creature status Sirius," Remus.

"Never in the rules does it say that someone of creature blood can not mentor. The only rule is that they must be able to preform magic," he said "A vampire in 1559 was the Durmstrang champion mentor. As for your condition you can make it known on full moons you will leave even being the day before any transformation. We can go back to Potter Manor for that,"

"We?"

"You really think I am staying there alone," Sirius said "It will just be that Professor Lupin got a companion over the summer months,"

"Well not a total lie," I said which lightened the mood.

"So Harry it is your choice," Sirius said.

"I will do it," I said. "Once you can though you have to explain where this helps."

"Alright then," he said with a nod. "Ragnok is here and I will give him the sign you agree. Now he is going to ask you to represent your family instead of the school. Officially if you win it goes as a Hogwarts Potter win. You will wear your crest and colors instead of the schools. The last important thing is your mentor as rooms is not a big deal. When asked say you would like Remus as your mentor. As said they can not deny you."

After I agreed he then and we called Dobby to get my clothes and food. After eating, as McGonagall had breakfast brought to us, I got ready for the day and to be called. Walking through the halls to get to history absolutely sucked as students whispered and called me a cheat. The only ones that seemed happy were Gryffindor and I suspect many just did not care how I was entered just that we were in it. Finally a student came from McGonagall at 10 with a note. We were meeting in Dumbledore's office. There I found the rest of the champions, the headmasters, the minister, Bagman, Crouch, and a toad faced women wearing pink standing with Ragnok.

"Professor McGonagall said I was needed sir," I said.

"Yes my boy," Dumbledore said "We are going to be announcing the champions but wish to clear things up first."

"It has come to our attention that this is not the first time with four champions," the minister said. "So we have come to make an arrangements on how the school is represented."

"Cedric can have that honor," I said before Dumbledore could give his opinion. "I have to compete and not by choice he wanted to be the Hogwarts champion so I can represent my family. He is the true Hogwarts champion in my mind,"

"Easy there," Fudge said with a smile.

"It has also come to be known that a mentor is able to be chosen," Crouch said "This is an old rule that is put to choice. Your mentor would stay with you all year and must be chosen now as they need to be announced as well,"

"When the rule was made it was the headmasters but as they are judges the rule changed. It can be anyone as long as they are not a professor," Bagman said "If you do not wish to have one you do not require one. Mr. Krum,"

"I do not wish for one," he said

"Miss Delacour,"

"Am I able to call my mother?" she asked "I would like her if possible but I must ask,"

"You may use the floo," Dumbledore said and she went to make the call. Madam Maxime placed a privacy spell up so not to disturb us.

"Well she is busy," Bagman said "Mr. Diggory,"

"No one sir," he said.

"and Lastly Mr. Potter,"

"I would like Remus Lupin sir,"

"Impossible," the toad women said "that beast is not allowed in this school."

"Actually Madam Umbridge," Ragnok said "No law has passed saying he can not come here only that he can not teach…"

"And this would be teaching!" she screeched.

"It would not be," he said "and if you would have let me finish it does not say that a creature can not be a mentor just that they have the ability to perform magic. A vampire was once the mentor for the Durmstrang champion."

"What of the full moons?" questioned Fudge.

"I am sure Mr. Lupin would leave the school the afternoon or even day before and not return until after," Ragnok said. "As long as Mr. Lupin accepts the position he maybe your mentor,"

"I can call him," I said and got out my mirror. I called him well Fleur's mother came through the floo. As Remus knew I would call him he accepted and said he would floo in. Shortly their after he came through the door saying he came by McGonagall's floo.

"Now that we are all here why don't we bring the champions down to the press release." Fudge said. Everyone but Dumbledore seemed to agree so we headed off. The whole way I attempted at fixing my hair but Remus laughed and told me just to give up. They set us in a room to the side where we could see the conference.

Fudge stood center and on the highest step with the Umbridge women to his slightly behind him as she would que us to come in. The step below held Bagman, Crouch, and Ragnok to his left and all the Headmasters to the right.

"Welcome everyone to the announcement of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament Champions," he said to the large group of press and other important people. "Before we start we would like to inform you a fourth champion was chosen from the goblet. I have been assured that though extremely uncommon that it has happened on three other events. Tradition of a fourth champion allows one to represent their family and the champion has chosen to do so. It has also come to our attention that the champions could chose a mentor if they so chose and two of the four have done so.

"Firstly from Durmstrang Viktor Krum," he said and Krum went out. The press snapped photo after photo but he was extremely famous and popular. Viktor stood on the step below his headmaster.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour who has chose her mother Apolline Delacour," as she was announced she and her mother walked with such grace. The men in the crowd seemed dumb founded at the two women. That was until Fleur tapped her mothers shoulder and whispered something. The men seemed to snap out if it after that.

"Why are the acting like that?" I asked Remus who looked at me confused.

"You feel nothing?" he asked

"Should I?"

"Most men do," he said "both of those women have veela blood. My guess the mother did not even realize she was using the allure. Veela have this natural allure to them that attracts those attracted to that gender so some women would also have felt it. Rarely are full pure veela born male but it is has happened. Half veela are born male and have that trait. Anyway the allure makes people go a bit wonky,"

"So why don't I go wonky,"

"Likely due to training you had this summer honestly," he said before we turned our attention back to the conference.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory," he said and Cedric came out and stood by Dumbledore. I took a deep breath as I knew I was next. "The last champion is Harrison Potter representing the Potter family. He has chosen Remus Lupin as his mentor,"

As I walked out it caused a frenzy. The press started asking question after question. Being as I had been kept from the press even after rejoining the wizarding world they sure had a lot. Remus took his place behind me pretty much blocking Dumbledore from any access to me.

"Now with the announcement we will take questions," Fudge said. He then pointed to one of the reporters.

"Minister you called him Harrison care to explain?"

"It came to the attention of the Ministry that his paper work after the events of that night was not right," the minister said. "The Potter family has a history of not registering names of a child until they attend Hogwarts. This seems to be the case here and it was never crossed check. All records are in the process of correcting all files."

"Mr. Potter is only 14 how did he get entered in this tournament?" asked another.

"That is currently under investigation," Crouch said "The goblet is an ancient artifact and can not be changed for age. An age line was placed around the goblet."

"Mr. Potter," one women said "Why did you enter even though they raised the age,"

"I did not enter," I said "Mr. Crouch makes is sound like I did but I assure you I did not it appears as someone got my signature from homework and placed it in. I made promises not to enter and I intended to keep them."

"Harry," said a blood women with long nails and jeweled glasses. "Why chose this man to be your mentor?"

"Miss…

"Skeeter of the Daily Prophet," she said

"Miss Skeeter all of the other reporters are using my last name and you should do the same as it is respectful here and I am sure you would show the other champions the same respect," I said before answering. "On top of that my short name is for those I chose can use it and never did I say you could.

"To answer your question I chose Remus for many reasons," I said "Remus was the best defense professor we have had in my years here at Hogwarts. He is well versed in charms, transfiguration, and defense. If you look at his O. and N.E.W.T scores you are likely to find him the top five of his year."

"What of his condition?" said one reporter. "It only came out a few months ago that Mr. Lupin had be hiding his lycanthropy."

"Remus and the wolf are not the same," I said "Why should he be judged on a fact that he had no control over. He was bitten at a young age and never has he caused a problem. My parents had no problem with him so why should I,"

"Mr. Lupin you knew the Potters and they knew of your condition?"

"James Potter was one of my best friends," he said "We shared a dorm for seven years and he along with our other friends figured out my condition mid way through our second year. This conference is not about me or Harry but the champions,"

The conference then continued. We were all asked questions but many were geared at me. Eventually it was over though and we were brought back into the castle. Dumbledore wished to speak with Cedric and I alone but Remus refused to leave. So we went to his office and talked.

"Champions are traditionally given their own quarters," he started "I only have one made up though at this time. I would prefer Harry to stay within the dorm,"

"Cedric can have it sir," I said "I am sure with Professor McGonagall's help we can find a room near the tower. That way I am still close."

"Your dorm would be the best place..,"

"I don't see how," Remus said. "Harry will need just as much concentration as Cedric will need. I will also be staying her sir,"

"I also don't believe it wise aft…,"

"Are you denying me access to my mentor?"

"No my boy just that after last year many parents will not be pleased I allowed him to stay."

"Sir," Cedric said "all honestly you did not care when you had him here as a student or hired him last year. Why would it matter? He is going to take the precautions and not be here during the moon so I don't see the issue. I can even have my father send an agent to assure parents. I am sure he will agree. Harry also needs more one on one time then I will as he is two years behind me and three behind the others."

"I don't mind being close to the tower though at all," I said. "That way I can still see my classmates. I am sure they will love Remus new pet,"

"New pet?" Dumbledore asked.

"I acquired a large dog over the summer," Remus said "The mutt would not leave me alone so took him in,"

"Padfoot does not like being called a mutt," I said remembering how he claimed to be purebred over the summer.

"Well as long as he cause no issue I don't see why not," Dumbledore said knowing full well what dog we were talking about. We were then dismissed so I went back to class well Remus got things figured out living wise. With the meeting and press conference I had completely missed Runes so headed to wait outside the potions lab.

"Missed you in Runes," I looked to see Daphne walking towards me. "Hermione said you did not return to the dorm either last night,"

"Couldn't face it last night," I said "Surprised your still talking to me honestly"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Seems most of the school thinks I stole Cedrics honor," I said.

"I know you did not enter," she said sitting next to me. "I have spent the last two months getting to know you. You don't care about fame or glory. You just want to be you,"

"Thanks Daph," I said. We chatted a little before heading into potions. After that we avoided the great hall and ate by the lake with Hermione, Neville, and the quidditch team. I was able to avoid most everyone during the defense at least. It wasn't until I got back to the common room that there was a problem.

Ron was sitting with Seamus who seemed to be on his side of things as of late. The were chatting in the common room sitting with a few of the other older boys. Clearly they were not happy with me. It was Ron though that drew the attention to me.

"Well if it isn't the glory hog," he said. "Really had to make another year all about you huh,"

"Not something I strive for Ron," I said "I did not enter this god damn tournament. I promised people I wouldn't. Heck I did not even go near the damn cup."

"Yea right," Seamus said. "Now that we know you got that damn cloak maybe you used that huh. Go down well we are all sleeping and enter your name."

"Are you all bloody thick," Angelina said. "Harry says he did not enter that means he did not enter. When has he every lied?"

"That he was a parselmouth," one boy said who I thinks name was Cormac.

"I did not know it made me different," I said. "How was I suppose to know that it was not something common. I didn't grow up in the magical world."

"Still a glory hog," Cormac said. "Just cause his name he got on the qudditch teams before tryouts."

"Every year the attention is on him," Seamus said. "First with the rumor of that damn stone, second year the stupid chamber, and last year he an escaped convict. He does something bigger every year just to stay relevant,"

"I NEVER WANTED THE ATTENTION!" I yelled silencing the whispers that were started around the room. "I never wanted to be famous. I would rather be a no one and have my family then be famous because they died. I don't do anything to stay relevant I do it to survive. First no teacher believed us. Second Ron convinced me to god damn Lockheart instead of a real damn teacher. Last year well didn't have any control over that. It doesn't matter though what I say though cause you will just believe what you want to,"

With that I left and went to my room. I packed a few things and made sure Stheno kept my trunk locked. I then went to McGonagall's chambers not wanting to stay the night with Seamus and Ron. I knew she would let me stay at least until we got my chambers figured out.

**Not as quickly as I thought I could get it out but here is the latest chapter. Figured I owed you all some. Working on chapter 11 now. If I can get ahead on chapters again I am going to attempt regular posting. Again no promises but it might not just be this story. **

**From this point on I would also like to thank Kiochii for helping me with ideas. She has been a big help with idea for this story and others. Even giving me new ideas. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the week went by and I was never left alone. McGonagall let me stay in her side chambers for now and Remus was getting things closed up with the house-elves at home. Between classes I was with Neville (who was my god-brother and felt I needed to get to know), Hermione, Daphne, or the quidditch team. The rest of the school was either cold or ignored me. Cedric though did come up during lunch the day and said he believed that I did not enter. He said some of the Hufflepuffs did as well but they were just upset. I could see their point as Hufflepuff did not get chosen often for things like this.

With the weekend finally here it was time for my date. I told McGonagall we were going to the tunnels and she was not to happy we would go alone. So I agreed that Sirius as Padfoot would come along. He was overjoyed at it as it meant potential embarrassment for me. Daphne was alright with it and Sirius soaked up the attention. So with Sirius in tow we headed down.

We headed down via the sink entrance and made our through the tunnels. The archway was still there but the skin was long gone. We finally made it to the door it was time to chose.

"Left or right?" I asked. She chose the left and Sirius took the lead.

"That dog is protective of you," she said as we walked. "Professor Lupin has only had him the summer?"

"Yes and no," I said "He had him before but could not keep him. With last year he asked if he could have him back and they family agreed."

"That is nice of them," she said "So I got an interesting letter form my father this week,"

"Oh," I said trying not to be nervous.

"Yes apparently he got a letter form you asking for permission to court me," she said "he said it was my choice to give you an answer and that he would respect my choice."

"And the answer?" I asked and even Sirius slowed down and seemed to be listening closely.

"I think a courtship is appropriate," she said with a sneaky smile. "Maybe in a few months we can look at making it more official."

Sirius then barked gaining out attention. We had come to a narrowing space as part of the tunnel had collapsed. The bit that was open though had warm air coming through. With Daphne's help we transfigured an arch revealing what was behind it and it was amazing.

Behind the collapsed entry was a large open cavern. Water flowed from walls on to tiered cliffs and finally pooling in to large teal colored water. I touched the water and it was surprisingly be warm. Plants grew within the water and reeds grew around the edges.

"Its a natural pool," Daphne said. "The water must come from the lake,"

"But why is it warm," I said "The water is also clearer then the lake as well,"

"The plants would filter the water," she said "There also likely a natural heat under the stone floor. Many old castle were build on vents to keep it warm in the cold months. Hogwarts was and they also use charms."

"This is amazing," I said and Sirius agreed in a bark before jumping in. "Padfoot!"

"Seems he wanted a swim," Daphne said with a laugh. We looked around some more and found some interesting thing. It seemed no one had been down here in ages. One thing caught my eye though as it seemed out of place. Leaned on the wall was a stone sword.

The sword was no bigger then a bottle of skele-grow but looked familiar. Getting up close I realized it was a replica of the sword of Gryffindor. Still though I felt like I knew where this went. I searched through my mind for anything I had seen and it dawned on me.

Along the wall heading to Gryffindor tower was a mural etched in stone. It never moved like the paintings which many of the wizard born students found strange. It was said to depict Gryffindor fighting a dragon that was said to have attacked Hogwarts in the first few years of the school being open. There was a spot though missing that the older years speculated why. Some said it was blasted in the fight with Salazar others said it was a keyhole.

"Harry," Daphne said as she spelled Sirius dry.

"I think we found another founders room," I said picking up the stone. "Well at least the key to it,"

"Really," she said excited. "I so want to come with you!"

"Its Gryffindor's" I said

"Does not matter," she said. "Where is it?"

"Up by the tower," I said.

"Lets go then!" she said and we headed off. Sirius ran off as we exited. We made our way to the tower to find Remus and McGonagall.

"Padfoot seemed to be relentless when he found us," Remus said "Find anything interesting,"

"We found a natural pool," I said "But also this,"

"A stone sword?" questioned McGonagall.

"It looked familiar and then I remembered the mural professor," I said and went over to he spot. It was the spot were Gryffindor was stabbing the dragon. I moved my finger around to find a hole were under the stone as if the tip of the sword had actually stabbed it. I fit it in then pushed the stone sword in melding the sword into the wall. I took a step back as a click could be heard. The wall began folding into itself. Soon a wooden door could be seen.

"Another founders room," McGonagall said. "You never stop surprising us."

"What fun would it be if I did," I said. "Shall we enter."

With that we did. I opened the door and was greeted by a large seating area adorned in reds gold. It was much like the Gryffindor common room, warm and welcoming. The furniture was older then that in the common room but still in great condition. There was a large window taking up nearly the whole wall across from the entrance and it had a little reading nook there. Near the door was a desk area and bookshelves full of things. On either side of the fireplace was doors and with a quick look we found a bathroom and training room. Across from the fireplace was another set of doors each set up with a four post bed, one king and one queen.

"This is amazing," Remus said.

"Well thank you," we heard a voice and turned to the source to find someone had come to the painting. He was a muscular man in a red tunic. On his belt was a familiar looking sword. His hair was longer and tied back as well and he had short beard. "Salazar said I should be seeing people soon,"

"Your Godric Gryffindor," Daphne said.

"That I am," he said. "Now guessing the young man with the dark hair is my champion,"

"That I am sir," I said

"Name and who are the rest?"

"My name is Harrison Potter," I said then pointed at the rest as I went. "This is Daphne Greengrass, Remus Lupin, and the head of Gryffindor house Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"And the animagus,"

"Excuse me," I said

"Don't play dumb," he said "The grim next to the man you called Remus,"

"Sir,"

"Its fine Harry," Daphne said. "Whoever it is you have a reason to keep their secret. I will do the same,"

"Padfoot," I said leaving it up to him. It did not take long to chose and he shifted back. Daphne was a bit shocked but said nothing at having an escaped convict standing with us.

"Sirius Black at your service," he said "Sorry for deception but currently I am persona non grata in the country."

"What does he mean his champion?" McGonagall asked looking at. "I thought you were Slytherin's Champion,"

"I am but I became his Gryffindor champion on the same night I became Slytherins," I said. "The sword chose me and that made me his champion. Dumbledore is not aware that I know this or that I know what it entitles me. I would like to keep it that way for now professor."

"The boy has many titles according to Salazar," Godric said. "Heir of Potter and Black and champion of two founders."

"Malfoy is not heir to the Black family," Daphne said "He always goes on how he is heir to both house Malfoy and Black,"

"Like I would let that ponce take it," Sirius said.

"Siri," Remus said.

"Yea yea," he said "Harry has been my heir since shortly after his birth. I am a gay as they come with your dear Professor Lupin Miss Greengrass"

"Sirius!" Remus said.

"The girls will be upset at that," Daphne said with a smile. "There were a few students that like the looks of Professor Lupin. Something about the scars making him handsome."

"You can call me Remus Miss Greengrass," he said a little embarrassed. "I am no longer your professor."

"Very well," she said.

"Now Salazar has told us about you," Godric said. "and you our story of course."

"Yes," I said "You were all taught by Merlin who took you from your families here to what is now Hogwarts. You were born to a noble family even and you like Salazar were muggle-born. You all chose your last names as well."

"Yes," he said "The family name has sense changed many times but I believe they go by Windsor now,"

"Wait isn't that the name of the current Monarch?" Daphne said.

"House Windsor yea," I said. "So your family became the royal family of England,"

"At some point it merged in yes," he said

"How do you know that?" Remus asked "Do you have a totem like Slytherin had,"

"Stheno no," he said shacking his head. "I have a painting that has hung in what is now Windsor Castle. Until now it was one of two other paintings I could go to. It has moved many a times and I can only hear as the moving painting is beneath the muggle one but I hear a lot on my visits,"

"This is amazing," Remus said. "We will have to do some study Minerva,"

"And there I lose my boyfriend," Sirius said.

"Maybe after the tournament Moony," I said. "We still need to get ready for that,"

"Of course cub," he said ruffling my hair.

"What kind of tournament is this?" Godric asked excitedly. "Salazar has mentioned turning his chambers into a dueling arena. Is it that or maybe with swords."

"It is called the Triwizard Tournament," McGonagall said "About two hundred years after Hogwarts was founded three school decided that they wished to compete. It is three tasks for the students to compete in. It was canceled some time ago though dough to the death toll it had accumulated. It was returned this year with the stipulation for of age wizards,"

"Of age," he said and we nodded. "Has the meaning of being of age changed? No offense boy but you are small and look no more then thirteen summers."

"No it has not changed," I said "and no offense taken I am only fourteen and I am on the small side."

"Why in magics name is this boy competing?"

"Someone of age entered his name," McGonagall said "Though he never did enter himself they are considering it legally binding as it was his signature,"

"Who's dragon shit idea was that?"

"The Ministry of Magics"

"The what?"

"The ministry was founded 1707 when we needed more structure governing," McGonagall said. "The families that once ran the Wizards Council now sit in Wizengamont. They are still important to our system,"

"Why though is a child competing in the tournament if the deemed of age. Did the imbeciles not change the contract to reflex that rule?"

"Yes," we said and he rubbed his eyes.

"All they did was place an age line around the Goblet of Fire, the vessel that chooses the students," Remus said "Another rare occurrence happened and it chose two students from Hogwarts. It has apparently happened before but it is going to be investigated."

"Again no offense to the boy but how do they expect a student starting their fourth year to compete with students in their sixth or seventh?"

"Thankfully Harry is advance for his age," Sirius said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry has had to learn a lot due to events in his life. It also came to our attention this summer that he was ill prepared and had a block on his core,"

"WHAT!" McGonagall said. "Who put a block on a Hogwarts age child?"

"Dumbledore," Remus said McGonagall almost went running off there but no instead Sirius grabbed her.

"He can't know it is off yet," Sirius said "We will tell you more later Minnie but he likely assumes after something happened at the Weasley's as Molly would have been sure to tell him but has not confirmed."

"To bind a child's magic any amount is cruel," Godric said. "Again though how is this boy to manage. Though likely powerful he is still behind I assume,"

"He is up to fifth year material defense work at least as we had to recap his other classes," Remus said. "Thankfully the goblins found a mentor clause in the contract. It wasn't use for the last hundred years of the tournament but was never taken out. I will be staying here mentoring him for the tasks."

"They expect you to live in the dorms?"

"No we have been looking for private chambers," Sirius said. "Rules state that champions are to be given private quarters along to share with their mentor if they have chosen one. Dumbledore wished to forgo this claim Harry needed to be with his peers. We though said we would look for one close. Sadly no rooms near the tower meet the needs are open to use. They are only small study or class rooms. Due to reasons we can not have Remus in a professors living quarters."

"This would be due to a werewolf status," Godric said which surprised us all. "It is not that hard to deduce. The man is scared in a way that only one who is or has managed to survive and attack is. Truly nothing against him. The house elves have kept us informed. Honestly how they are treated is repulsive. The man was not the first student with the condition here."

"Really?"

"We had a few packs in my time that sent their more inclined children to us," he said. "Mostly they taught them their selves but the more powerful children need more oversight or if the families had no magic themselves. That was why Hogwarts was created in the first place. It eventually morphed into a school for all magical children but was intended for those stronger then their parents, first generation magic users, or orphaned children. Most families taught their own children until maybe 100 years after the founding. It was then chosen to make magic universal though families were still in charge of teaching the family magics,"

"Fascinating," McGonagall said. "It has been believed that Hogwarts was always open to all,"

"It was for those who could not learn from family truly," he said. "As for rooms why not use my chambers,"

"Really?"

"I am sure Tipper can get the rooms squared away to a more modern state of things in a short while if needed,"

"Tipper?" McGonagall asked "The head elf for Gryffindor tower?"

"The very same," he said "As you know Elves can live a bit over two hundred years. Tipper is they youngest of my personal elf Rivers line. Our personal elves and at least one of their offspring was bound to answer to our portraits. Tipper is the one who has taken the bond. Only her and her father know the location of the founder rooms from Rivers decedents. The other founders also have one elf each but Tipper is they youngest bound at only fifty. Tipper!"

"Master Godric called" said an elf as she popped on to the table. She looked around and was surprised to see people. "Master your room was found! Now Slinky can stop bragging that Master Salazar's room was only found,"

"That is was Tipper," he said "Now I want to make sure these rooms are livable. Mr. Potter, Lupin, and Black shall be staying in them,"

"Sir we could not…," Remus tried to say but was cut off.

"No question of it," he said "It was the intention of this room to be used by my champion any way or the head of house. I assume the Professor won't mind,"

"I am comfortable in my own and it is not far from here," McGonagall said. "Filius will be jealous though of the training room."

"He has the chamber now I assume he can live with that," I said.

"Oh is this the half-goblin man Salazar speaks to?" he asked and we nodded. "Now that I have been found I can visit the man. I would love to speak of the dueling he does."

"You could not visit before?" Daphne asked

"We were bound to our own paints until we are found," he said. "I could only visit my own, including windsor, and the group painting. I can now visit any in the castle including Salazar's. Did he not tell you this? Or even done it?"

"No I had not," said another voice from the painting and Salazar stepped into frame. "Good to see you again heir Potter. You made quick work of finding a second founders chambers."

"By accident really," I said "I found the key near the pool near the chamber."

"That is where you left it,"

"Apparently," he said with a shrug. "I was forgetful in my old age Godric,"

"Wait who died first if Godric had no idea the key location?"

"Rowena died of a muggle illnes as we had no cure for it then," Salazar said with sadness. "Her daughter was already gone at the time having been killed by the man I sent to retrieve her. She did not have the strength after that."

"Helga was next," Godric said. "An accident well breeding magical plants. It was a cross between venomous tentacula, a mimbulus mimbletonia, and a pitcher plant. It produced a sap that gave off poisonous vapors that killed her."

"Godric was next," Salazar said. "Died after a battle some rouge goblins. I was the only one to live to see any great grandchildren. I died in my sleep surrounded by my family before I to was buried in the forest,"

"You were buried in the forest?" I asked.

"Yes by a pond," Godric said "There was a large tree on on side and we were all buried at the base. It was a tree we all liked to clime as children and you could see castle from it."

"I know that pond," I said looking Sirius. It was the exact bond that I had chased the dementors away at.

"That tree does have some great views," he said "we climbed it often when we would explore the forest before full moons."

"Excuse me," McGonagall said "What do you mean before the full moons?"

"They became animagus for me Minerva," Remus said "They found that werewolves had no drive to hurt other animals and thus became them. They were able to keep me in control and incident free without me hurting myself."

"Ingenious idea really," Salazar said.

"We never thought of that for our students though many were born or already had come to an agreement with the wolf within," Godric said.

"What does that have to do with dealing with a blood thirst beast?"

"Is that what they have taught now?" asked Salazar and we nodded. "My Rowena would be sadden to know her research was for not."

"Indeed," Godric said. "Those born never truly have to fight their wolves as you may know."

"We have learned that recently," Sirius said

"Those bitten must learn to come to terms with the wolf," Salazar said "The wolf and man come to terms with sharing. The wolf does have instincts it needs like mating and to hunt in some way but humans are not the drive. Your wolf is angry for being trapped within and that drives them blood thirsty. The potion they have now mimics coming to terms with ones wolf."

"Then how do you explain people like Fenrir Grayback,"

"There are still bad people," Godric said.

"He also is a born," McGonagall said. "The pack had been around for some time even when I was young. They were always more violent and more so when he took over. They are the most well known pack in the British Isle so there for is were people base there beliefs on."

"Guess it is something for you to work on Moony," Sirius said.

"Now why doesn't the champion go get his things and you inform the headmaster that quarters have been found," Salazar said.

"He is going to fight it," Sirius said. "Dumbledore is trying to keep Remus and I away from Harry,"

"He has yet to find another option," McGonagall said. "Harrison go get the rest of your things and bring them here. I will handle Dumbledore."

With that we parted but Sirius and I walked with Daphne before getting my things. We kinda walked quietly not knowing what to say. Eventually Sirius pushed me into her.

"Sorry our date got ruined,"

"I don't think it was," she said "We found a beautiful natural pool and the lost room of Godric Gryffindor. I can't wait to see what some of those books say."

"You liked it?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "It was great just to be myself with out the Ice Queen front. Maybe we can also do our studying in the seating area,"

With that Sirius barked in delight. This caused us to laugh at his approval. Then it dawned on me she knew my secrets not even my friends knew. Worst was that she knew about Sirius.

"About Padfoot here,"

"I will keep the secret Harry," she said patting Sirius head. "I mean McGonagall was right there if she trusts him why shouldn't I. Also the other secrets are safe with me,"

"Thank you," I said as we drew closer to the dungeons. "I am not sure how long the heirships will be quiet but I wont show them until I have to."

"Are you representing all of them in the tournament?"

"No just Potter for now," I said. "As my prime house it makes the most sense."

"Well this is my stop," she said "Thank you for the eventful day Harry,"

"We will have to plan another,"

"Defiantly," she said then disappeared into the Slytherin common room. I was ecstatic all the way to the common room. I got to the dorm still smiling as Sirius helped me packed the last of my things, well at least as much as a dog could. Thankfully Ron was off doing something so I was able to get out with my things.

Down the hall I round Remus with his things, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Neither McGonagall or Dumbledore looked pleased. Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to actually be having a quiet fight about something.

"Ah Harry my boy,"

"Sir I have corrected you many time," I said

"Yes yes sorry habit and all," he said "I have seen you found another founders room. Quite the find again,"

"That it is sir," I said.

"Now Professor McGonagall as said you intend to reside in the chambers," he said "I do not believe that is possible,"

"Why not," I said. "You wanted me to stay near the tower and this is the closest room that meets the needs. It has two bedrooms, a bath, and a training area something that Cedric does say his quarters has. None of the classrooms up here could be converted."

"Yes but the history of the quarters is different and should be preserved,"

"Then that is in insult to Slytherin sir as his quarters is to be a classroom and the rest into a dueling arena," I said.

"Yes but those decisions are up to you as you defeated his last heir and his test," he said "That gives you right to it. Gryffindor on the other hand..,"

"Would it be why his painting called me his champion?" I asked. "When we entered today Gryffindor said I could use the room as his champion. I must have pasted his test,"

"We would have to confirm the test with the portrait," he said.

"I am sure he will," I said and turned to hide my smile. As a group we then entered the room and Sirius jumped up on the sofa which was changed to a modern one. Tipper also appeared.

"I have finished Master Potter," she said all excited. "Tipper have changed furniture to meet more modern like Gryffindor common room. Mattresses have also been changed as the other ones were too old. Oh Headmaster Dumbledore welcome,"

"Hello Tipper," he said "Have you been caring for this chamber?"

"Yes Headmaster Tipper has," she said. "Tipper was chosen of Master Godrics personal elf line. When Tipper has elfling she can chose. Each of the personal elf lines care for masters chambers still."

"Why have you not told myself or the others of the headmasters there location,"

"We not allowed," she said with a head tilt. "We take oath from parent elf who took it from theirs all way back to line master. We never allowed to tell location of a chamber unless it has been found. Not even to decedents or champions until room was found."

"Why could you not mention the chamber second year then?" I asked.

"Oath still applied as red hair girl not truly know where and Riddle boy never made to quarters," she said.

"Are you able to confirm that Harry is indeed the champion,"

"She can not," said the voice of the painting. Godric then stepped into frame with Salazar not to far behind. "But I can Headmaster. Heir Potter has indeed my champion as he passed my test. From his story it was the very night he became Salazar's,"

"What would the test have been?"

"My sword Headmaster," he said "My sword came to the one who showed true Gryffindor qualities. The hat was merely a delivery method used. That sword is also his legally along with all my belongs and the vault at Gringotts,"

"Still it would not seem right Harry," Dumbledore said turning to me. "I still believe it best you stay in Gryffindor tower…,"

"Hogwash," Salazar said. "I have been able to wander the portraits since the boy found my chambers. I have heard the whispers from some of his schoolmates as they realized not who I was. The boy is safer here in Godric's quarters. Those he trust can come and go as they please and he can spend time in the dorm when he wishes."

"Very well," Dumbledore said knowing it was a losing battle. "At least we can clear out the artifacts,"

"These artifacts belong to my champion," Godric said. "Once this school year is done he can take them or leave them here to visit later. He can also chose to stay in these chambers for the rest of school if he wished or deiced what they will be used for. Now I think it is time the boy got settled in,"

"Yes before dinner might be best," Dumbledore said before taking his leave. McGonagall left shortly after but said she would be checking in. I was sure it was to really see what the books held but I did not mind it. Remus and Sirius took the room with the king bed and I took the queen and other then a few feet bigger the bed was the only difference in their room.

**~POV CHANGE~**

_"Harry is starting to be a hassle" _I thought to myself as I entered my office. The plan could hold out but who knows how much longer if Sirius and Remus kept their interference. If they did my thirteen year plan would be a waste. My only luck was there was no way for Sirius to actually gain open custody of the boy and in so being unable to get the will unsealed.

With luck he did not seem to know what being a founders champion entitled him to. The next Wizengamont meeting was scheduled for the solstice and with that I could gain those votes as proxy. Harry was entitled to a total of twelve votes currently and if I pushed I could make it sixteen as Harry was heir to the House of Black. Without Imperium Partus there was no way to tell if I had any true claim and no one had used that since Fleamont Potter sat in the Potter seat.

I need to get the boy back under control though. The Dursley's home was already out of the question as the blood wards I had placed had fallen and it would look to suspicious if they were back in place. Giving him the grimore could be a show of faith but I had lost access to the Potter main vault after only one entry but if I gave him access that could be a show of faith. It also might be a good time to reveal the marriage contract to Miss Weasley. The Greengrass family was not under my control where the Weasley family was.

**Chapter 11 done for you all. Another filler but should be picking up soon. I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far. Do check your inbox as I have replied back in PM to some of your reviews. I have noticed the last few months that I do not get an email anymore when a PM is revived and before that I noticed that I can not see PM sent via computer via the app (I also can not send a message using the comment section via app either). I only send messages via laptop unless it appears in app meaning you likely sent it also with the app as I have a few messages there and they do not show up in my inbox on computer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It did not take long to settle into the rooms. Sirius was overjoyed to have a place he could be human. Remus talked with both Salazar and Godric on things in the many journals as it was defense and transfiguration studies. Professor McGonagall even joined in the day after we moved in. McGonagall had taken to doing my animagus training here as well which was nice as I had both her and Sirius helping now.

After a password was set for the door (Prongs) I was able to invite some people over on sunday. Basically the quidditch team, Hermione, Neville, and Daphne. Hermione geeked out at all the information but handled it better then the Potter library indecent. The girls geeked over the tub that was like the prefect tub which was apparently great to soak in. Fred and George though loved the training room. The rest of the day we just had fun though.

The goblins also showed up during that time to make official robes for the tasks. As we had not had the auction for he Basilisk yet (was scheduled for over winter break) I was able to use some of the hide. They dyed the hide my family color, royal purple, and with some Hebridean Black dragon hide to create the armor. The mix of the two hide would give me protection form a lot of spells and creatures which would come in handy for sure.

Two weeks were a bit rough and the first task was a little less then a week away. Remus and Sirius were working me hard to say the least as we had no clue what the task was. Traditional the tasks were designed to test magical ability, intelligence, and courage. The first task prime focus was on the courage aspect and with the last Potter champion they were sent into a nesting site of chimeras to find something that would help with their second task. There was little information on the old tasks but creatures were featured heavily in the first task.

With creatures in mind we focused on defense and charms. Salazar had said that developing my parseltounge could come in handy as well. Even if I already knew the spell doing it in parseltounge made it harder for those to realize what I was doing and some spells changed the effect. Apparent the serpensortia spell would not bring forth a common snake but a magical species and type varied on what my mind said I needed. Having never used it without a snake present it was hard but it was really on intent.

"Professor Moody," said a timid voice from the door broke me from my thoughts. I turned to see Colin Creevey at the door.

"What?" Snape said.

"They have requested Harrison in the trophy room,"

"Very well," Moody said roughly. "Potter want a two feet on the effects of the imperious curse on my desk before class on Tuesday."

"Yes sir," I said and we headed off. "What do they need me for Colin?"

"Some tournament tradition," he said "Must have something to do with wands as Olivander is here and a writer from the prophet."

"Can you do me a favor," I said as we approached the room and he nodded happily. "Can you go to my chambers and get Lupin?"

"The ones down form Gryffindor dorm? Why?"

"Just think he should be there as my mentor," I said "Also to deal with the press as they can be pain when it comes to me. Also can you have him bring down my crest robe. He will know which one,"

"Sure!" he said as we made it to the room. I stripped off my cloak with my crest as he ran off and entered the room to find the three other champions. Strangely I found that all the headmasters were here along with Fleur's mother but seemed Remus was not informed.

"The last champion has arrived!" Bagman said ushering me over to the others. "Now today is the wand weighing ceremony. We have England's finest maker Olivander here to make sure your wands are ready to go next Thursday."

"Why don't we start with Mr. Kurm," Olivander said. Krum stepped forward and handed his wand to Olivander. It was more natural with a bend in the wood with a carved bird at the hilt. "Hornbeam, 10 ¼ inches with dragon heartstring is that correct,"

"Da," Krum said "One of the last from Gregorvitch,"

"Yes his style was certainly to follow simplicity and show the beauty of the natural wood" Olivander said before giving it a wave and producing sparks. "The wand passes inspection. Miss Delacour,"

Fleur walked up and handed the wand just as Krum did. It was more detailed then Krum's with a wisp like tail that came back up creating a look similar to the hilt of a french saber. Olivander took longer with the wand then Kurms as well.

"Rosewood, 9 ½ inches," Olivander said as he conjured flowers to test. "The core is not one I use though. I find veela hair can be temperamental to work with,"

"It is from my grandmother," she said. "We had a custom part veela maker create this and one for my sister,"

"Mr. Diggory," Olivander said after handing back her wand. "One of my own. Ash, 12 ¼ inches, with unicorn hair. That unicorn was a particularly fine male unicorn. Seventeen hands high and nearly gored me with its horn after I plucked the hair from its tail. You have taken fine care of it,"

"Whenever I get the chance sir," Cedric said as Olivander test his wand. It to passed the test and I was called. I was about to move but the door opened.

"Sorry I am late," Remus said as he came in. He still looked a little off as it was the full moon tomorrow but thanks to the potion he was able to function a lot better then he was without it. "I was told this was taking place after classes today. Thankfully Harrison sent Mr. Creevey to get me,"

"I am sorry for the miss notification," Bagman said. "No worry though it is Harrison's turn now."

"Mr. Potter," Olivander said holding my wand. Thankfully I had gotten in a better habbit of wand care over the last few months or it would not look as nice. "Another one of mine holly, 11 inches, with a phoenix feather core. Simpler looking wand but the core was picky on the wood. It has served you well,"

"Very well sir," I said glad he did not mention the uniqueness of the core. He preformed a spell before passing me as well. With all of us clear with our current wands it was time for photos. They lined us up similar to the press conference. Remus handed me the robe I asked for. It was not fancy really but instead of the school house crest it had the Potter crest. Dumbledore once again tried to stand next to me but Remus blocked him. Individual shots were taken as well for the paper.

Rita Skeeter was the reporter that apparently was to over see the tournament and I could see her being a problem. Her manicured nails were dead set on an interview with me. She even attempted to pull me aside when photo's of the others were being taken.

"What do you think your doing Miss Skeeter?" Remus questioned as she attempted to pull me into a broom cupboard.

"An interview,"

"Which Harrison has not consented to,"

"He did,"

"Miss Skeeter it is a well known fact that a werewolf can hear across a room," he rubbing his temples. "At no time did you ask Harrison or he consent to an interview."

"He is a public figure,"

"Which does not imply consent for an interview," he said "More so you were pulling a minor into a broom cupboard. Harrison would you like to do an interview?"

"So long as that quick quill of hers is not there and you are present Remus," I said. I had heard the stories of her quill. When we found out she was going to do prime coverage of the tournament Remus, Sirius, and I agreed on a few things. She would never use the quill and Remus would be there and get a copy of the notes. "Also any notes taken will be copied so we have them as well. If anything in the article was not said there will be repercussions,"

"You can't do that!" she screeched. "Freedom of the press,"

"Miss Skeeter I own a 20% share of your main paper," I said and she blanched. "This paper is not the gossip rag of Witch Weekly. Any fact in the Daily Prophet better be true or you will find yourself no longer a journalist for that paper. I do hear they pay far better then Witch Weekly,"

"Very well," she said pulling out a regular quill. I knew there would still likely be a gossip segment in Witch Weekly but the Prophet everyone read and would be far more damaging.

"You will also be conducting other interviews I assume with the three other champions," Remus said.

"Yes yes," she said summoning chairs for us. "Now Harry..,"

"If you don't want to say Mr. Potter use Harrison please that is my name," I said.

"Then lets start there," she said "Why the name change?"

"Really there is not a change," I explained. "Harry James Potter does not exist and never did. My birth certificate reads Harrison James Sirius Potter. Many families did not register children's names until they came to Hogwarts. Dumbledore never checked the Gringotts records even though it is well known that my family followed that tradition,"

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black,"

"Yes ma'am," I said "Sirius Black is my godfather and has been shortly after I was born. My parents honored him by giving me his name as a second middle name. I have been informed they had planed to honor all godparents depending on gender. My middle name likely would have been Alice if I had been a girl after my godmother,"

"Why not drop the name after what he did?" she asked and I looked to Remus who nodded. We knew this might come up once I said my name and if handled correctly could help us.

"I see no reason to,"

"You are aware on what he did? You must hate him,"

"Over last year I found some things out," I said "I was not informed truly what he did or who he was to me until I over heard a conversation in January of this year. I though decided to make my own opinions rather then listen to others and found inconsistency with the facts the Ministry has released."

"Inconsistency? Can you elaborate?"

"At this time no I can not. I am having the matters looked into,"

"Well then," she said with a glint in her eyes. "Then why enter this tournament? Is it a cry for attention?"

"I never entered myself," I said "I swore to Remus that I would not enter as there is great risk. As for attention I don't care for what I had before so I certainly did not want more."

"What of the photo shoot with Gildory Lockheart before he became your professor,"

"I just happened to be shopping for school that day," I said "He saw me in the crowd and the photographer pulled me from where I was."

"Why not compete as Hogwarts Champion? Each of you could have worn house colors I assume,"

"Cedric deserves the honor," I said "He placed his name in and truly wanted to represent the school. It is only fair for him either way. It is also time I think to take the Potter family back out of the shadows. Since my grandfather passed the family has sat back politically and since I must compete in the tournament why not remind people what a Potter can do,"

From there the questions continued. Some were personal like favorite colors and hobbies. Which I knew was bound to Witch Weekly but it did not matter. Others were strictly about the tournament. There was ones though that I avoided such as home life and things with Dumbledore. Finally though I was able to get away from it and left back to my quarters.

"A letter arrived for you Harry," Sirius said as we came in. "Well more of a note,"

"From who?" I asked a bit confused as I but the robe

"Hagrid," Remus said picking it up. "He wants you to meet him Saturday night and to bring your cloak,"

"Why," I said coming out in casual clothes.

"Maybe something to do with the tournament," Sirius said "From what I have read it is almost tradition to cheat like getting information from outside sources. If caught obviously you would be reprimanded but people look the other way typically as long as it is not to obvious."

"Alright then," I said and headed down to dinner.

**~Time Skip~**

The time had arrived to head down to Hagrids so I went off cloak in hand. I asked Remus to come but he said it would be suspicious if he went as well. He also was still recovering from the full moon which had been harsh. So before dark I headed out and it wasn't a strange occurrence as Hagrid had invited me for tea before. What was strange was he was dressed decently and hair was combed.

"Hagrid, whats with the outfit?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said "You got your cloak?"

"Yea," I said.

"Put it on and follow me," he said "and don't take it off,"

I did as told and threw the cloak on before following him into the forest. Madam Maxmie was there waiting and I had to laugh a little as it seemed Hagrid had a date but I stayed quiet. He lead us farther into the woods and I started getting concerned as loud roars and clanking. Finally we made it into the deepest part of the woods and the source of the commotion came into view.

Four fully grown dragons each with a nest within there cage. They were not happy to be here at all. There was a Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Short-snout, and the one causing the most issue a Hungarian Horntail. She thrashed and shot fire at the handlers.

"Hagrid!" yelled a notice I knew. It was Charlie Weasley who I had meet briefly at the World Cup.

"Charlie," he said then introduced Madam Maxmie. "The dragons are beautiful,"

"That they are," he said as the horntail again erupted in flames. "That one there is a right piece of work though. She was added last minute for some reason. Guess they want a spare,"

"You haven't read the news?" Hagrid asked confused.

"No been a but busy between shipping this lot and finding a fourth," he said "We were lucky that the horntail laid but we shipped her last in case one of the other girls did as they insisted nesting mothers. I was hopping Norberta would but her eggs hatched a few weeks early. Seems she managed to hide them from us for a few weeks before we noticed them. Why?"

"There is a fourth champion," Madam Maxime said still a little sour about the whole thing.

"Really wow," he said "Anyone I know?"

"Harry," Hagrid said and Charles eyes went wide. Though only meeting him the once he had heard a lot about me from his siblings.

"How in Merlin's beard did that happen?!"

"Not sure they are looking into it." I did not stay any longer. I ran as fast as I could out of the woods and to my chambers still hiding under the cloak. When I got back I found Sirius and Remus dozing on the couch.

"Harry whats wrong?" Sirius asked shooting up as the door slammed behind me.

"Dragons,"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Dragons,"

"The have dragons for the task?" Remus asked and both sets of eyes went wide when I nodded.

"Nesting mothers,"

"Bloody hell," Sirius said running his hands through his hair. "Remus any idea?"

"Not yet but we will come up with one," and with that we got to work on how to fight a dragon and what they really wanted us to do.

**~Time Skip~**

The weekend progressed as we planned and I threw myself into it. It they had nesting mothers it meant they would guard something which I would have to take. With that solved it was how to get it. A few plans were developed as Remus wanted back up plans. Daphne and Hermione along with Godric and Salazar were helping with ideas

With Monday came classes and seeing my schoolmates. Though Cedric had told Hufflepuff he believed me not all did. Slytherin was also edged on by Malfoy who had made badges supporting Cedric and saying I stunk. Ravenclaw could really careless about what happened. As for Gryffindor they actually believed me except a few. They were excited though that we were in it so I could not fault them.

Monday also brought out the articles on the champions. Each of us were given a section but my own and Viktors seemed larger. We also both had articles written in Witch Weekly were the others did not. As said by Skeeter though we were public figures before the tournament so it was bound to happen.

Skeeters article at least for me stuck to the facts in both publications. It mentioned out right why my name had changed and why I preferred it in both articles. The Prophet included an explication on why I chose not to drop Sirius name. Witch Weekly focused on my likes and hobbies and applied to women who were interested. The Prophet on the other hand focused on the tournament and my reasoning for representing House Potter. She did take my quote on Cedric deserving to be the sole Hogwarts Champion putting good focus on him as well.

She did do some speculating though in a deeper article in the Prophet. Topics of choice were why I thought things seemed inconstant with Sirius Black. She also speculated on why it seemed to be some kind of rift between myself and Dumbledore. It actually wasn't bad investigated and would lead people to question things later on.

Having finished lunch though it was time for runes. Daphne and Hermione both being in the class walked with me on this on. As we crossed the quad I saw Cedric and thought it best to tell him. I mean Madam Maxime knew and likely Karkaroff had not been far either. So the girls waited well I went to Cedric.

"Hey Cedric got a sec?" I asked and he nodded coming over.

"If this is about the badges I have deducted points from those I catch," he said.

"That is fine," I said "I wanted to give you a heads up. The first task is dragons,"

"Dr..dragons," he said and I nodded.

"About my reaction," I said "I think we have to steal something from them. Found out Saturday thought you would like to know. Only fair I saw Maxime sure Karkaroff was not far."

"Thanks for the heads up,"

"Welcome," I said and he headed off. I went to return to the girls but was blocked by Malfoy.

"Like the badges Potter," he said shoving his in my face.

"Could care less," I said and went to step around him but blocked by a goon. "I would like to go to class please."

"My father and I have a bet you see," he said ignoring me. "I don't think you will last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees, thinks you won't last five."

"I could care less what your no good father thinks let alone you," I said. "Now I have class to get to so move out of the damn way."

I pushed past him and the rest happened rather quickly. I heard him mumble a complaint and the draw of a wand. He never got to shot a spell out though as I turned and got him before he could me with a body bind. This made Crabbe and Goyle draw there own but once more I was quicker knocking them on their asses with weak stunners.

"You won't be cursing my back again Malfoy," I said putting my wand away.

"Fighting again Potter," said the monotone voice of Snape. I turned to see he had come across the pond. "Seems detention for you. I believe three nights,"

"I think not Severus," out came Moody form Merlin knows where. "I saw the encounter. Malfoy boy drew his wand to aim at Potter back. Potter had every right to defend himself. The others then drew their own wands. If anyone gets detention it is those three,"

Snape snarled before storming off. I to left as Moody gave Draco and his goons detention. The confrontation would be the talk of the school after this. Hopefully it would discourage anyone form trying it out themselves.

**~Time Skip~**

Thursday finally arrived and I couldn't be more nervous. Remus walked with me to the tent and sent Sirius with Hermione and Daphne. Gryffindor's wished me luck and the twins had started a betting ring which was pulling in some galleons.

I dressed in the clothes that had been made just for me. I wore a muggle style fitness long sleeve under a reinforced vest with a high neck that Godric called a jerkin. It was solid black with deep Potter purple plates made from the basilisk hide from my collarbones down to my lower ribs layered. They were layered just like scales on the belly of the beast they came from. Just under my left collarbone my family crest in silver could be seen to stand out against the deep purple and black.

The same styled plates went over my back to just below my ribs and smaller ones on the shoulders and neck were placed. I wore fingerless gauntlets made of Hebridean Black dragon hide that would doubled as a wand holster and even made so with a flick of the wrist the wand would be drawn. Trousers were easy to move in but tough with black basilisk hide plates on my thighs. I also wore guards on my shins made of the same dragonhide along with dragon hide combat boots.

As the goblin seamstress and armorer it was a mix of the new and old. I was warned though that due to the need for speed and movement that the plates would not help against some hits. Basilisk hide was nearly as tough as dragons hide but a dragon could still do some damage especially if it hit one of the sports not reinforced. Spell wise my major areas were protected and the neck can always be closed should I need to duel protecting me even more.

"You got this Harry," Remus said messing with my buckles as I sat one of the beds. The other champions also were getting ready in the tent and all seemed nervous. "Just go with what seems the best move at the time. If the original plan does not work abandon it"

"I know," I said. Just then Crouch and Bagman came in. Bagman was holding a bag and had us gather around.

"Now that everyone is around it is time for the first task," Bagman said. "As you can likely tell by the sounds your task is a dragon."

"Each of you will face a dragon who is guarding a special egg," Crouch said. "The egg is an essential clue to moving forward with the next task. If you have any hope in surviving the next task you must get the egg. Now to chose which beast you will fight against. Ladies first, Miss Delacour,"

Fleur reached into the bag and pulled out a welsh green figure with the number two around its next. Krum then drew a figurine of a Chinese Fireball with the number three. Cedric went next and got the Swedish Short-snout with the number three. That left me with only one option when I reached into the bad, the Hungarian Horntail, which was exactly the one I got with the number four.

I looked to Remus placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance. As always luck was never on my side of things. Today was going to be a hard day.

**So I want to clear up about Godric as it came up in a review. ****Godric never said his name was Windsor but they now go by Windsor. He knows this because he has a magical portrait hidden behind a muggle one in Windsor castle. I did ****do research but did**** not want to go through the whole line and the names used in 900's no longer exist at all.****So at some point one of his siblings lines married into what is now the House Windsor. I wanted to clear that up for you all if you were confused. **

**I do research many of the things I put in here either to base something off of or bring real world fact in. I even check when full moons are for the time in question. ****As in this chapter I say Remus is ****the day**** which occurred Nov 18****th**** 1994\. As I wanted Remus there for the interview that means I had to change the time of it. So instead of Potions (which I figured as Friday after lunch in 4****th**** year) Harry is taken from ****Defense. Before someone asks ye****s I have a class schedule I made to keep track for myself and used known facts and filled in the rest and use the same for all fics with ****Gryffindor**** students it would change for Slytherin Harry. ****Anyway back to point I used the moon to determine when the interview was so that Remus could be there but it was the week before the task which was on the 24****th**** of November. Originally was going to say Friday but realized that was the full moon when I rechecked so had to adjust a few things.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

One by one my fellow champions went out to face their dragons. We were not allowed to watch fights before our own. Cedric had come back with burns to his face and Fleur had singed her skirt. Krum looked unharmed but the dragon keepers seemed pissed as it seemed he had injured the dragon causing her to crush half her actual eggs.

Remus stayed with me until they started to prepared the arena for my turn. He offered to show me out and stay here but I knew Sirius was going to need him. I readied myself more as I approached the tent entrance. I had spent nearly the last week preparing multiple strategies. I wanted to cause as little damage as possible to the creature so I had to out smart her. I also needed to do as little damage to myself as possible.

"Ready Harry," Charlie said as he came to the entrance. The handlers were the ones to let us in and out for this task at least.

"As I ever could be Charlie," I said checking my guard one last time.

"We will leave a whole in the barrier just enough for you to duck in should you need to make a quick escape," he said and wished me luck before the barrier opened.

I entered to complete silence from the crowed. It seems someone had placed a ward to not allow so much sound as I could see Bagman speaking. I could also clearly see the golden egg in the nest but no dragon.

It was when I stepped closer that I found the dragon perched above me as she shot fire at me. Quickly I ducked behind a rock and whipped out my wand. Finding my bearings directed my spell behind the beast towards the school.

"Accio Firebolt!" I yelled and now it became a waiting game. We left the window on the wall open to allow for the brooms quick escape. The dragon though was persistent breathing fire at the rock I stayed behind. In the short break I took the chance to look for my broom and I could see it almost here when she started up again.

It arrived as she broke her flames once more and I jumped on it quickly and took off. The dragon tried to chase but was chained to the ground. I used this to try to maneuver around her to get the egg but for such a large beast she was nimble. Though I could fly and maneuver around her I was not quick enough to get the egg alone. She needed to be distracted from me.

"Expecto Patronum"I said casting my patronus to dance around her. It seemed to work as she tried to get stag. I then took my chance and dove for the egg but the movement caught her attention as she tried to take a bite of the ghostly stag making it disappear. She herself was not close enough but she swung her tail striking my back as my fingers grazed the golden egg.

The spikes on the tail mostly hit the plates but the tail continued past them. It made contact with skin on the left side of my spine. It traveled my side as I twisted in the air crossing from one hip bone to the other. It only stopped when I hit the ground like a rock skipping.

I had not fully regained sense when I had to roll out of the way of a crushing tail. I got behind the rock just as she shot flames at me once more. I did a quick spell bandage spell to my injures as passing out would not be good. I knew I had to think of something as it seemed I just managed to piss her off. I had been taught the conjunctive curse but I did not did not want to possibly permanently injure the dragon. She was only doing as felt was natural but I needed to bind her in some way.

Ropes would not hold her so that spell was out. Horntails were one of the breeds most impervious to magic. The only way would be to have a natural way to bind and I could not summon a snake large enough and safe enou….

_"A __q__uetzalcoat!" _I thought to myself. A quetzalcoat was a magical snake that could change size at will. It was native to Central America and was also known as the known as the feathered serpent and much like occmay it could change size.

_"Serpensortia"_ I called out summoning a feathered green, red, and yellow snake about the size of a young python.

_"Why have you sssummoned me?"_ He asked.

_"I need your help,"_ I said.

_"__Why sssummon me. You fight a dragon hatchling,"_

_"I don't want to hurt her,"_ I said as another stream of fire came at us. _"Can you bind her so I can get what I need"_

_"Very well,"_ He said and slithered away. The quetzalcoat grew to the same size of the horntail tail and launched at it. He battled for a moment before it managed to wrap its self around the beast and dropping it to the ground. The dragon roared in desperation and the quetzalcoat looked taken back. _"You wish to take her eggs!"_

_"One of the eggs is not __hers.__" _ I said carefully stepping towards them. It was then I realized what he said. _"You can understand her?"_

_"Of course. You can not bu__t animals can speak to one another,"_ he said

_"Tell her then that I mean no harm that I only want the false egg,"_

_"She understands you __in both __tongues __but more so the serpent tongue,__"_ he said back to me and nodded to the dragon. _"S__he does not understand __why you say one egg is not __hers.__"_

_"There is a golden egg among __your others,"_ I said and she looked at them puzzled. _"Your keepers placed it there for you to guard. It is a __clue for me for this tournament. I don't wish to harm you or your eggs. I will even call for which ever handler you wish to take you as I am sure you wish to go home,"_

_"She agrees,"_he said after a moment. _"__S__he also says she wishes for the red head."_

I nodded and carefully went up to the nest and took the egg without disturbing the others. The quetzalcoat released the horntail who gingerly approached her eggs. I had the quetzalcoat thank her for me before I sent him back home. The horntail laid on ground near her nest. I then nodded at Charlie indicating that the dragon wished for him. With the dragon subdued I made my way to the judges with as little of indication of my true injures.

Along with the gash from the tail I could tell my left shoulder blade had take a hard hit in the landing possibly fracturing it. I also had various cuts to my face from skipping across the rocky ground. I was in pain from and the gash had started bleeding thru the bandages I conjured. I was determined though not to show any weakness as I stood before the judges. Five banners sat behind them each corresponding to a judge.

The first up was Madam Maxime who seemed impressed as I knew she did not expect much from me. She gave me an eight for my work. Crouch was next and he seemed shocked at what had happened but I was given a nine. Dumbledore smiled with his classic twinkled eyes and again gave me a nine. Bagman was ecstatic and gave me a perfect ten. Lastly was Karkaroff who looked angry and gave me a four. This caused the crowed to boo and some one yelled he was unfair likely having given Krum a better score then he deserved.

I though accepted the score and headed towards the tent. I managed to get in and the flap closed but now everything seemed to spin. I could hear someone calling my name but the blood lose had finally gotten to me. I collapsed to the floor and the world went black.

**~Sirius POV~**

As much as I wished to stay with Harry I could not. So instead Remus placed my collar, which now had an anti transformation charm on it, on and gave my leash to Hermione. She and Daphne took me into the stands. It was aggravating to wait but it was what had to happen. Eventually the Judges came out and took their place.

"Welcome all to the first task in the Triwizard Tournament," Bagman announce. "Our champions have been tasked with retrieving a clue from a fearsome beast. If they have any hope of making it through the next task they must obtain the item. Our first champion is Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts facing a Swedish Short-snout!"

There it started. Diggory was talented for sure. The Swedish Short-snout may not be known for killing many people but it was due to their reclusive nature. They are feared though due to their extremely hot fire. The hide of a Swedish Short-snout was also valued highly not for armor as its resistance to magic was lower then some species but for the beautify of the silvery blue scales.

Diggory fought well and used his head. He attempted to distract the beast by transfiguring a rock into a dog. Highly advance magic it was to turn something not living to living but he pulled it off. It looked like it was going to work also but the dragon lost interest and shot fire at the boy. He did though manage to get the egg but he still had to get out. He slid through the barrier with some minor burns to his face. It took him fifteen minutes and his total score ended up as thirty eight.

Next out was Fleur Delacour. She had I would say likely the easiest dragon. Though nesting dragons were never to be trifled with the Welsh Green was the most docile of dragons. They were not known for eating people at all and only one attack in 1932 on people had ever been recorded. They were known though for their song like roar.

Fleur was quick with her dragon taking only ten minutes. She used a sleeping charm on the dragon and just went and took the egg. She did though not fully pay attention and the sleeping dragon set her skirt on fire. She ended up with a thirty-three for a score. Though she was so far the fastest her plan was very simple.

Viktor Krum was next to battle and it was a battle. Krum had taken the combative approach compared to his other champions. He had a more human aggressive dragon then the first two but went at it with full force. Chinese Fireballs were fast beasts and cleaver so it fought just as hard back. Krum did land a Conjunctivitis Curse to the eyes but in doing so the creature crushed half its eggs. With his time being twenty minutes and the eggs it cost him. His final score was forty but really only due to his headmasters favoritism.

It was then that Remus came out to sit with us. I could see the worry written on his face as he sat down. He clearly knew which dragon Harry had received.

"Our final champion representing the Potter Family Harrison Potter will be facing the Hungarian Horntail!" Bagman yelled and I started panicking. Daphne quickly grabbed my collar and held tightly to it.

Hungarian Horntails were know to be the most aggressive species of dragon. They were also some of the fastest flyers. This made plan A a bit harder but it seemed Harry was going for it. The Horntail had taken to offensive to protect its nest and Harry dove behind a boulder. In the break between flames he summoned the broom before having to hid again.

When the firebolt arrived the crowed roared in excitement as Harry seemed to out maneuver the beast. He was still having a hard time getting to the egg though and suddenly he ascended to the sky and cast a patronus. The silvery stag pranced around the dragon distracting the beast but also left many in the crowed stunned at the use of a full patronus.

"Who would have though a patronus as a dragon distraction," Hermione said and I barked back in agreement. That distraction though did not last though. Well Harry dived for the egg the as the horntail realized it had be tricked. She whipped her tail striking his back causing my to fly thru the air and off his his broom. He skipped across the rocks like it was a pond.

Daphne was shaking but held my collar tightly to stop me from trying to get to Harry and in a way comfort herself. Remus was gripping the bench he sat on tightly keeping himself from launching to protect his cub.

Harry managed to roll out of another tail strike and get behind a bolder. I had to laugh at the pose he took as I had seen it many times from Lily. When trying to think of some Lily had a pretty unique hand placement and Harry did almost the same thing. Lily would pinch her pointer and thumb together and place the flat of the pointer between the knuckles on her eyebrow. Harry had the same finger placement but the hand placement was more higher middle forehead. When he got the idea though the look in his eyes was James when a good prank came to mind.

With that Harry said a spell and the crowed shivered. The spell was not in English and everyone knew that for sure. It was in parseltounge and was the summoning spell for a snake and it did as Salazar had said. In front of Harry sat a multicolored feathered snake.

"Sweet Merlin!" Bagman said over the speaker. "Harrison Potter has used parseltounge to summon a quetzalcoat. For those not aware a quetzalcoat is a snake indigenous to Central America and was revered by ancient Aztec wizards. Di..did anyone know he was a parseltounge?"

"It was discovered about two years ago," Dumbledore said in the background as Bagman had attempted to cover the mic.

Harry seemed to be speaking with the snake and sent it at the beast. Quetzalcoats were like occmay and could change their size. Harry used this to his advantage and the quetzalcoat was able to safely bind the large beast. He looked taken aback when the snake spoke to him and then looked as if trying to explain himself. He pointed to the nest and the dragon looked as puzzled as a dragon could finally though Harry approached the nest and carefully took the egg under her watchful eye.

The serpent then released the dragon who did not attack. Rather she went to her nest and laid down gently blowing fire to warm the eggs. Harry then nodded to the keepers, a red head one in particular, to come get her.

He then walked to the judges with only the slightest pained expression. Harry was good at hiding pain and injures. He had managed to hide the fact he hurt his wrist after flying for a whole day before Remus and I discovered it. To see pain on his face I knew it was bad but he stood infront of the judges.

Madam Maxime had not expected much and had called Harry a little boy gave him an eight Crouch was next and as much as I hated the man he knew when someone with skill deserved it and gave a nine. Dumbledore as well gave a nine likely displeased in the parseltounge display. Bagman was ecstatic and gave a ten. Lastly was Karkaroff who was not please and only gave a four. The crowed booed at this as Harry had taken only seven minutes to get the egg and had essentially tamed the dragon unlike his champion who had crushed three of the six Fireball eggs.

"Lets go Padfoot," Remus said breaking me from my growling at the Durmstrang headmaster. Daphne joined us as we made our way to the tent rather quickly. Harry did not look so good though. He looked dazed and was stumbling.

"Harrison," Madam Pomfrey said but he just looked blankly at her before he started to collapse.

"HARRY!" Remus yelled. I tried to transform but was stopped by the collar. Remus caught him before his head hit the ground.

"To the bed Remus," Pomfrey said and Remus lifted Harry to the hear by bed. She vanished the shirt to the floor to reveal a gash going from spine around his front from hip to hip. She got to work cleaning the wound before scanning the rest of him. Daphne jumped in to assist Pomfrey without a second thought.

All Remus and I could do was watch as they worked. Remus continually pet my head as I wined. Right now we were powerless to help our boy as neither of could heal worth a damn. Finally the work seemed to be done.

"How is he?" Remus asked

"He will recover full," she said "Biggest thing was risk of infection due to the spine and debris. I healed it but some natural healing won't hurt. He also had a broken scapula so will have a sling for week. He will likely wake up in a few hours as he lost blood but we were able to spell in some replenisher. He should rest for the weekend."

"Can he do that in his chambers?" Remus asked nudging at me as I nuzzled Harry's hand.

"That is acceptable," she said summoning a stretcher. "A pillow can be used to keep him on his uninjured side."

"Thank you Poppy,"

"It is nothing," she said. "I am glad the boy has people that actually care. I went to Dumbledore with my findings but he said there was no other option and no proof his injuries came from his family. Said without Harry saying anything there was nothing he could do. Hogwash I say to that,"

Carefully we levitated the stretcher over the grounds. When people tired to approach I would growl at them causing them to back far away. Daphne and Hermione also kept people at bay. Remus had tell Skeeter to get out of the way as she tried to take photos of Harry.

We made it to the chambers relatively undisturbed once we got in the castle. Hermione place the golden egg on the night stand well Remus and Daphne got him comfortable. Once settled Remus took the damn collar off me and I rushed to Harry's side.

"I should have just gotten him out," I said.

"There was nothing you could do Sirius," Hermione said.

"Yes there was," I said brushing his hair from his face. "If we pointed out one fact that the Ministry would have likely but the kabash to his competing,"

"Siri you gave him a choice," Remus said

"But I leaned towards the competition even when explaining," I said looking at him. "I told him if we did not point it out it can give us a major advantage in other area's we are behind on. Harry is so selfless like Lily I should have known he would chose it."

"Sirius shut it," said a weak voice. "Your really loud,"

"Harry," I said holding his hand.

"It was my choice,"

"But I pushed it I should have just gotten you out,"

"Honestly if you hadn't mentioned the mentor clause I was gonna get out but with you both on my side I know I can do this,"

"Harry you could have died today,"

"So whats different then any other year," he said with a weak chuckle. "Seriously surprised I made it passed Halloween without some incident. I mean first year was the troll,"

"Filch the second year," Hermione chimed in.

"Don't forget last year I had a mass murderer try to break into the dorm," he said with a smile. "If I did not have you guys I like would be dead really,"

"I bet Hermione would have figured something out," Remus said sitting down with me.

"True but still," he said "Now I want to sleep."

"And you should," Daphne said "We can celebrate your first place finish Saturday. I am sure the Gryffindor dorm won't mind hold off a bit,"

"First place really?"

"Tied with Krum," Remus said

"He should not have gotten that high," I said "I mean he crushed half the eggs beyond repair and one or two more might not make it."

"You will have to tell me about it," Harry said.

"After you get some rest," I said kissing his forehead as he drifted off. He look so peaceful in his sleep. Like the child he should be not the adult he was forced to be.

Hermione left to inform the tower that the party would have to be on hold. Daphne also had to leave as curfew was coming up. That left me and Remus with Harry. McGonagall did come by to check on us and make sure we ate what Tipper had brought but she to had to leave.

"Whats the next step Siri?" Remus asked.

"I will send a letter to Ragnok with Nyx," I said. We had brought her along as a way to contact the goblins or Amelia without Dumbledore knowing. "Nyx should arrive by sun rise and he can come here if need be. He needs to confirm it worked."

"And if it did?" he asked "You never told me what it was,"

"If it didn't nothing really bad happens other they Harry now has to continue to compete," he said "This would have just made things easier when dealing with Albus,"

"Alright then," he said and I wrote the letter. It was quick and simple but there was no need for it being complex. Simple wanted to know if it worked and if so for him to come tomorrow. If it did not then just to write back. For now we waited for either a letter or a visit.

**Another chapter for you all. So I have looked into the grammar checking program that was recommended but there is a problem. The free version seems to only cover browser programs. I am using LibreOffice as it is also free (great alternative if you don't want to pay for Mircosoft Word). Issue with LibreOffice I did notice when I started using it only marks with the colored line misspelling (red) and spacing (blue) it does not have the green line which I think would catch a lot of my grammar which if I remember right the green line indicated a grammar issue. It would likely catch my simple mistakes if I had that. **

**Now to answer some Reviews. **

**APMoM not sure if you will get as you said you stopped reading but going to reply. I am happy your daughter got help but I didn't as it is not as noticeable as others. Dyslexia is different for everyone and as such mine was never noticed in school. My ADHD was never even noticed until I was 16 (which is actually typical for girls as stereotype is girls are spacy and daydream also studies on ADHD was based on male subjects much and like other medical things females don't typically present they same). I have thought of beta's but the only way I would is if a friend would do it. Knowing people help with the trust issue but none of my friends read fan fics or have time.**

**Potter Abducted by Penguins I did not not notice the from and form mess up. Thank you for pointing it out as R does seem to be a letter I switch often along with I and E. As stated above I have though of beta's but I would want someone I trusted and none of my friends are able to. ****As for the bit on the ****Accumulation to Wizard Life**** I thought I had checked that as if I am unsure word I will use my google assistant on my phone. I will likely be doing a read through of all my chapters on computer soon and when I do I tend to fix mistakes I find. I will probably do an update on chapters then. I know some people though get annoyed though when the app tells you there is an update and it is not a chapter. It seems to notify you when they do anything to the chapters. **

**To Sircus I was going to pm you but you have that turned off so hope you see this as I don't see your name on the follow or fave lists. It is rated M for things that are going to happen later and I was debating on a Wolfstar scene but I have only written male/female scenes so working out stuff. There will likely be some Harry/Daphne stuff coming within the next few chapters. Also don't think Dumbledore is evil cause he does have the best intentions. He is thinking the good of the world as whole but he is willing to sacrifice Harry for that choice. Don't get me wrong he is manipulative and a bastard but not evil. He also still loves school so there is no need for him not to return. **

**EagelHasLanded I can check a lot of things. JK seemingly did not have that habit. Like in cannon they say the moon was June 7 that Remus transformed under. The closest full moon was May 24****th**** which is why I used that date. Also every year in the books they arrive on September 1****st**** and classes are the next day. That really would not make since 4 year as who would have one day of class (2****nd**** was a Friday) then weekend and 5****th**** year the 2****nd**** was Saturday so really no sense. 6****th**** year was a leap year so it would work but I know with my school at least for New Years as we would return on the 3****rd**** if the third was a Thursday or Friday we did not go back until the following Monday. There was no point in 2 days of school in a week. These things could have been easily checked but seemed as if it was ignored. So I also check dates cause even Halloween 4****th**** year in book is not the right day of the week. Also noticing that in cannon 3****rd**** year ended like 2****nd**** week of June and 4****th**** year basically ended of June since the last task was the 24****th****. Very inconsistent on how long the school year is ****and there is no indication that they have like snow days to delay school getting out. **

**A****nyway everyone Hope you liked how Harry handled the dragon. Stay tuned for what the plan the goblins found is. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The sun was streaming in the window when I woke. On my feet laid a very large dog other wise known as Sirius. In a close by chair was Remus who was sleeping away. I then maneuvered myself so sit up just as the door opened.

"Careful," Daphne said rushing over to set the try to carried down before assisting me. "You busted you shoulder blade pretty bad,"

"Tends to happen when you skip like a rock on water," I said as she adjusted my sling and checked the bandages. She then set up the tray which had brunch ready to go. "How long was I out for?"

"Well its now eleven so," she said sitting on the bed. "You gave us a scare you know,"

"I did not mean to," I said eating my toast with jam. "Could have been worse,"

"That it could have," she said then kissed my cheek. "I am glad you are safe though and in one piece. Would have been tedious to find another to court me,"

"Oh yea so tedious," I said with an eye role and she laughed. "Would have taken ages I am sure,"

Just as we were going to continue the floo chimed announcing a visitor. This woke Remus and Sirius who jumped up wand drawn or in Sirius case teeth barred. The door was open so we were able to hear as the visitor announced themselves.

"Lord Black it is Ragnok," he said and it caused everyone to calm down.

"In the bedroom," Sirius said transforming back. Ragnok then came and peaked his head in. "So it worked?"

"That it did," he said before looking to me. "I hope you are feeling well Lord Potter as we have a lot to discuss,"

"Lord?" I asked confused.

"Yes as of yesterday you are officially emancipated and thus Lord Potter," he said with grin. I looked to Sirius then Remus who seemed surprised as I was.

"But what about school and…," I said. I had learned the duties I would have as lord and I needed to be available for meetings and the like.

"Emancipation works differently then in the muggle world Lord Potter," Ragnok said "Though you get your title and all that comes with it you are not magically mature and wont be mature enough to actually sit in the seat until you are seventeen. So instead you will name a proxy to sit in your seat or seats in your case. Agenda's are sent a week before to you so you can discuss them with your proxy. You will though be able to attend some meets and speak your own points but your proxy will need to be their for voting."

"Why does my magic need to be mature?" I asked a but confused.

"Remember how I told you that the largest growth of your core is between thirteen and seventeen," Sirius said and I nodded. "Well if you tax it to much during that time you can also injure your core and unlike physical injures it does not heal back to what it use to be. If you drained your core to often then it would hamper any further growth."

"But I will be fine right?" I asked "I mean I had like twice this summer I passed out and it was related to my magic and core,"

"They were different reasons," Remus said. "The first time was not due to exhaustion but rather your body needing to adjust. Your core was maturing but was not seeming to because of the binding. So not only did your body have to adjust to the more magic then it was use to but had to adjust to the maturing core. If this binding would have stayed on another year or so it would have damaged the maturing process. As for the second time it was in a display of power and it did not injure your core though it could have as you are young. Sharpclaw assured us your core was fine but you will need to be careful with that as if it happens at a similar level again it likely will injure it and if often wont heal right,"

"As for why you need mature magic the seats require on to have magical energy to cast votes" he said "Though you have much more then normal at your age your core and system, thus possible could handle one seat I don't believe you could handle to casting of votes on multiple seats. It is safer to use a proxy either way and as you are young it would be expected. Many wizards who get their seat young use proxy's to deal with the seats even after their magic has matured enough to sit. It might not be every meeting but that way they can have some form of normal life. Your father did this but at his death the proxy lost the power to keep the seat."

"Then who has been casting my Potter vote?" I asked.

"Dumbledore has," he said "I am not sure if the Wizengamot is even aware that the vote is in play. Typically if the child is to young to even name a proxy like you were the seat goes into a hibernation state unless there is family members. The Gringotts records show that this never occurred with the Potter seat,"

"What of the Black seat?" Sirius asked.

"Lord Malfoy stated it was his due to Draco," Daphne said and we all looked to her. "I remember my father upset about it. Arcturus died in May of 1991 and the following meeting Lord Malfoy said his son was the only male with Black blood left hence he would sit proxy. The minister more declared it and the seat was not properly tested. My father wanted the room to be brought into Imperium Paratus but the Chief Warlock refused."

"One does not have to ask for Imperium Paratus," Ragnok said. "As it would have been the Summer solstice meeting the room should have already been in that state."

"Fleamont once said that Imperium Paratus was not being used often and more then not thought to old fashion," Sirius said. "I don't think James once mentioned it in the meetings he attended after his fathers death."

"It would work in favor for Dumbledore as well," Remus said.

"What is so important about Imperium Paratus?" I asked.

"The chamber room was designed by Merlin," Ragnok said "In his time it was often the both muggles and magical to try and claim rights that were not theirs or meetings to do. Imperium Partus as the function of determining those rights. The main function though is to keep order in the larger or important meetings. Typically it is the Chief Warlock that that sets this in motion there for he is the one to indicate who speaks but the room may chose. Also if one does not have a legal voting seat they have to be acknowledged to speak."

"Father said that is ignored now when imperium is not in play," Daphne said. "There are people that do not vote that get speaking rights as if they have a seat. One in particular has put bills on the floor to vote without going through the proper protocol. They have passed much to my fathers dismay."

"I think we need Amelia here," Sirius said. "She will be a big help in getting things ready for claiming the seats and my trial,"

"I think that would be smart," Ragnok said. "We need people inside of the Wizengamot,"

"What about my father?" Daphne asked. "Madam Bones is head of the DMLE but she is only a regent of the Noble House of Bones. My father is Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. We are also a neutral family so it won't be seen as taking one side over the other but supporting another Most Noble and Ancient family,"

"Will he believe my innocence though?" Sirius asked.

"If Madam Bones is already here and apparently believes it then he should have no issue accepting it," she said.

"Why don't you call Madam Bones Remus well we move to the living area," so that is what we did. Sirius and Daphne helped me walk towards the chair and settled a pillow in it for me. Daphne went back in to get the try which had my breakfast on it before settling down on the couch. I had started eating when Madam Bones arrived.

"Remus said there was important information on the case," she said getting right down to business.

"Its more that we can now move," Ragnok said. "Harrison Potter is no longer a minor and has been emancipated,"

"How?" she said surprised as Tipper brought tea out for everyone.

"When Harrison's name came out of the cup he was acknowledged by ministry officials, including the tournament head and chief warlock, and the headmaster to be able to compete. Magic recognized the rule that one must be of age as it was placed in the contract that one had to be but they never changed the goblet. We at Gringotts go notification of this the moment the task date was given. As you know emancipate of a minor you need ministry approval, the headmasters acknowledgment that the child is mature enough, and magical guardian. We contacted Lord Black as it was mentioned just prior to the start of this term. If he refused we would point it out to the ministry who would have stopped it from happening. It still could have been stopped anytime before the first task,"

"Since I competed in the first task the ministry nor Dumbledore can take back the statement," I said. "Is that right Ragnok right?"

"That is correct," he said. "Over the course of the next month we will have Lord Potter claim his ring and with it as well unseal the will. On the solstice meeting he will claim his seat and name proxies. The will might also hold something for Lord Blacks case,"

"How has that been coming Amelia?" Sirius asked.

"Just needed a reason to bring it up," she said "I have had Shacklebolt and a new recruit working on it privately. The wand was tested by an unspeakable and was found not to have cast the curse that would cause an explosion. The same unspeakable will check all memories of the incident back in May. These would be needed to show that Peter Pettigrew is truly alive."

"What of the Time Tuner?" I asked.

"This unspeakable is the one to have signed it out there for can justify the use," she said  
"I have told him of the situation he said he would class it as needed and it appears there was no time line changes if the time turner is brought up."

"Perfect," Sirius said.

"Now is timing on introducing the trial," she said.

"What about after Harry claims his seat," Daphne said "If Harry calls for Imperium Paratus which would be protocol then there is nothing Dumbledore or the Minister can do should the room wish to grant it right?"

"You would be correct," Madam Bones said "The could still try though and with Harrison only just claiming a proxy they might not yet have the power,"

"What if my father backed him and his proxy?" she asked and the room thought on it.

"Lord Greengrass is another Most Ancient and Noble house," Remus said "Even if everyone tried having the proxy and him means the room won't be forced to shut it down. We need to make sure we have a good proxy though for Harry,"

"Well that's easy," I said "You,"

"Me!"

"Its Perfect Remy," Sirius said "You know the history and the laws. Harry claims you for House Potter Proxy and as Heir to House Black he can claim you proxy for that house until my trial is complete. That would give us plenty of power over others,"

"More then enough with the Champion seats," Ragnok said.

"Champion seats?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes young Lord Potter is not only Lord of Potter House and Heir of House Black but is champion to both Gryffindor and Slytherin," said the voice of Godric from the paintings. "Sorry I did not speak sooner but did not realize you were awake Harrison,"

"Its fine Godric," I said then turned to Madam Bones, "As you know I showed everyone the Chamber of Secrets and Salazar's personal chambers. What was not published, likely due to Dumbledore not thinking I knew, was that I am the Champion of Slytherin by his test and defeat of his blood heir. I already knew before finding the living chambers as I had to take the blood rights test at Gringotts to confirm me as the Potter and Black Heir. It also showed I was champion to both Slytherin and Gryffindor,"

"We figured the test was the hat and sword he killed the basilisk with," Sirius said.

"You are the most powerful member of the Wizengamot," she said.

"Yes he is," Ragnok said. "Though we have suggested not to merge the Potter and Black family,"

"Ragnok said it would be best to keep them split," I said "One son will take the Potter house and the Gryffindor Champion seats and the other the Black and Slytherin seats."

"Still Harry I can't be proxy," Remus said.

"But why? As Sirius said you would be perfect and when he gets cleared you can stay the Potter and Gryffindor proxy,"

"I am a werewolf Harry,"

"Yea why should that matter," he was about to start but Ragnok beat him to it.

"It doesn't," he said "No law has ever been passed stating a werewolf can not hold or be proxy to a seat in Wizengamot. It seems in making the laws after last year the forgot one major place to exclude them,"

"Even if the law is passed after proxy," Madam Bones said "You would have already been accepted by the seats and be grandfathered in."

"See so there is nothing they can do Remy," Sirius said.

"My father will back you as well," Daphne said "He was pleased last year when you got the job and upset when you resigned. He also has never backed those laws. He believes the registry should be use for those like Greyback not honest people."

"Fine," he said "I will hold proxy should the chair accept me until Harry's magic matures enough to sit."

"Now that is settled over the next month Lord Potter will need to come take his oath as Lord of House Potter," Ragnok said. "The will would have also unsealed and I will set that up so it can be fully read after the trial. I would say before but word of the reading could get around. We will do a private reading with Madam Bones and maybe Lord Greengrass to witness."

"That sounds good," I said. With most things settled it was time to call Cadoc Greengrass. He was able to come right over and was given the password to the floo. For safety at first Sirius turned to Padfoot before he arrived. Things were explained and he sat quietly during taking in the new information.

He did not seem surprised when Sirius turned back and had accepted it rather quickly. He had always though something was off but had no way to prove it. He had never be close friends with my  
parents and after they had declared for the light there was not much contact as he had stayed neutral. He agreed to back my claim and call for Imperium Paratus in the solstice meeting. He would even sit to witness. After that it was time to rest for me though so I was settled back in my room well our guests left.

**~Time Skip~**

Monday came and I was moving so much better. Daphne, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione had taken care of me over the weekend. We did hold a party though in Gryffindor tower on Saturday as I promised the twins and I was feeling better. Though tied for first Gryffindor was proud and was ecstatic at the brave performance.

Cedric congratulated me at breakfast along with non Gryffindor students. Ron seemed to sit closer to me then he had in over a month and I knew something was brewing but kept to myself for now. I was getting a lot more attention though from people and a lot of girls.

"Hermione why are the girl giggling?" I asked as a group of Ravenclaw's passed us in the hall as we headed out to Care of Magical Creatures.

"They think you might ask them to the Yule Ball," she said

"Ball? Wait is that why we needed dress robes?"

"Yes it is," she said "Apparently it is a tradition for the hosting school to put on a ball. That is why we have to meet McGonagall tomorrow so she can show the house how to dance. Apparently the first dance at least will be formal."

"Why do I feel I am going to hate this," I said rubbing my head.

"Cause you get the feeling as champion you have to do something," she said with a smile.

"Which is?"

"All champions open the ball with their partners," she said then pointed to the giggling girls gathered whispering in our class. "They want you to pick them as not only do they get a Triwizard Tournament Champion but an upper class to be lord famous wizard. Even if you weren't in the tournament you would likely be a target,"

"But I am with Daphne," I said "I mean we are openly courting,"

"Courting and dating are not the same," she said proud of herself for looking into it. She had actually started learning culture from Sirius who was raised in it and was starting to understand that though a bit old fashion we had some great culture. "Unless you ask her formally they will keep coming after you. Also you asked her to court privately so some don't believe you are officially courting. Draco still insists he is the only one officially courting her,"

"Are you telling me to do it publicly?"

"Would be the best option," she said fining a place on the fence line. "If you do a public gesture then they will have to accept you are at least courting though as courting does not mean exclusivity here so they may still try,"

"You really looked into this," I said.

"Well I should," she said "Honestly all of us not raised in the world before Hogwarts should know what to expect. It should be taught if it was there would likely be far less issues."

"It use to be but apparently they got rid of the class," I said "Back on point though is yea I should ask her to truly date. I really like her and the ball is a great opportunity for that. One problem though,"

"Whats that?"

"I don't know how to dance,"

"I am sure between McGonagall's thing tomorrow and the rest of us we can get you up to snuff," she said with a laugh before Hagrid started class.

Hermione was right of course. McGonagall had taught as all the basics to dance during her information meeting. Sirius and Remus also both offered to help me with dancing. They also offered to help me asking Daphne out more publicly. So on Friday at dinner I was ready.

Remus had gone to diagon alley and gotten a bouquet of flowers. Many older families taught meaning of flowers so I needed it to be perfect. So I went with light blue calla lilies which represented grace and refined beauty along with orange roses which signify desire. With it was a locket that would play moonlight sonata.

Sirius as Padfoot trotted with flowers and gift gently in his mouth and brought her them along with a note. I watched from the doors as she grabbed the items with a smile. Her friend Tracy said something before she looked over my way. She then got up and came over.

"So will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" I asked still everyone's eyes one us.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. From there we enjoyed a walk around the grounds.

**~Time Skip~**

"Mate!" I turned to see Ron getting closer. We really had not talked much since the dorm indecent but I had stayed civil. Over the two weeks though he started trying to be friendly. I would talk with him but we did not hang out but it is not like I had much time. Now though he stopped me in the empty hallway to my chambers.

We were making sure we had all our ducks in a row for the Wizengamot session. I also was still training for the tournament. We had opened the egg two days after the task to just hear horrible screeching. I had to figure out that clue before I could do more focused training but some would never hurt. I also had to get my dress robes finished and practice dancing.

"What do you want Ron?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out in Hogsmeade this weekend," he said

"Ron you can't even go to Hogsmeade until next month," I said "Plus have some stuff I got to get its the last trip before break,"

"I can use your cloak like you did last year,"

"Ron why are you even asking," I said "we have not even really talked since before Halloween then you called me a glory hog and thought I put my name in the cup,"

"Come one mate I was just jealous," he said "I mean you get so much attention and all and that gold would be good for may family. Then I saw the task and realized how stupid I was to think that I could do any of it,"

"and now that I am in the papers you want to be buddies again," I said. Over the last two weeks Skeeter had written a few more colorful articles. The Prophet stuck to facts but Witch Weakly was not bond but the same rules. There was rumor that Hermione and I were a couple and she was cheating one me with Krum. This got her sent some nasty letters even one from Mrs. Weasley. McGonagall started putting checks on all her mail for the time being after one burned her hands. Even if it did not paint him in good light being in the papers would have been good in his mind.

"No way mate," he said "Just figured you would want some guy time. I mean you are always hanging out with girls,"

"I do not always hang out with girls," I said "I got the whole quidditch team and Neville as well. So the answer is no Ron we can not hang out in Hogsmeade. I was serious when I said we were no longer friends."

"Come on mate I am sorry," he said "Honestly thought you wouldn't mind,"

"Wouldn't mind, that's what you thought," I said "That cloak is older then my grandfather and that map I have been updating. That broom was a gift from some one special and as Deans said cost more then a years tuition. Not only that but you decide to steal money from me,"

"Not like you noticed before," he grumbled and if it wasn't for my newer animagus hearing I would not have heard anything.

"So you did steal it before," I said and his eyes went wide at what I said. "My answer does not change. You are clearly not sorry about anything you did. We are not friends any more Ron and you did it,"

"No you did!" he yelled as I started walking away. "Every since you left the Dursley's you changed. Now with that snake has a hold of you."

"Maybe your right I did change," I said turning back around. "and its because I saw clearly. I have been manipulated and used for peoples own gains. I am done with being someones puppet for their own purposes. I have have people that care about me now Ron. I know things other tried to hold back from me. As for Daphne she is not a snake. She is kind and caring and actually listens when I need to talk about things. So shut your god damn mouth and just stay away from me,"

"See that snake and the others have twisted you mate," Ron said "Maybe some potion I can take you to Madam Pomfrey and we can get this cleared up,"

"No one has twisted me," I said "I told the truth things my so called guardian tried to hide from me. He lied to me about important thing that he had no businesses lying to me about. You know what believe what you want I don't care anymore."

"So your just going to throw away your best mate of 3 years for what? Two of your parents old friends and a snake,"

"I threw away nothing you did!" I yelled. "I should have seen it coming. You never cared about me as a person but rather the Boy-Who-Lived. You wanted to feed of my fame that I got from surviving an event I can't even remember. So yea I am choosing my family and real friends over you,"

"Leave and I will tell everyone about…," he tried to say as I turned to walk away but he could not finish. I had to laugh as it seemed their oath had worked but then I realized if it was working it meant we weren't alone.

"You can't Ron as you just notice," I said turn back. "They created an oath to protect that secret. We can talk about it with others who know or if given permission. Reason you can't say it now means someone can hear us. The only one you could even try to expose is that rat but that won't look good for you or your family so keep that in mind."

With that I finally left him speechless. Over they summer Remus and Sirius explained the rule though I was still careful as they did not know if the oath was fully broken with Peters betrayal. Seeing as Ron could not say Sirius was an animagus showed me that their oath truly had worked even with us. Peter could freely be exposed as he was an oath breaker hence I easily said rat when I spoke. My father could also be exposed as he was dead. The only way around it was verbal permission from Sirius or Remus though not so much Remus as he was made public last year. They oath would only be fully broken when Sirius identity became known. Either way my family was safe and that is what mattered.

**So sorry for the delay but some reason this chapter was giving me the hardest time. Surprising cause its basically a filler but the fun starts next chapter. Did not even realize until I just looked that it had been almost a month. At least the next chapter is hopefully going to flow much quicker. Well as long as I don't get distracted. I have so many idea so but before I post anymore Harry Potter stories I want this closer to 30 chapters but that gives me more time to make sure any other story will also last. For those who do read my other works I will come back to a few of them but I have had no inspiration to even really touch them as of late when I do I will let you know.**

**For anyone new I realize I have not put in that I have a Twitter and Facebook page. I try to remember to post on them but honestly forget I have them most days. I am going to try and get better. Twitter is Covley Hatake and Facebook is Covley Hatake Fanfic but again I forget I have them. Guess I will just put it out there I also made a tic tok was suppose to be just for watching but got bored one day so there is vids there mostly Harry Potter Stuff honestly. Even a sneak peak at a back story to a character I am creating for another fic cause they were the easiest to cosplay for me really. So I might put some fanfic related stuff there as well probably not when things are up though. The name on my tic tok is Covley94.**

**Another note I got the term Imperium Paratus from asking in a Facebook group months ago. It means the government is prepared which would essentially bring the room to order. None voting seats are silenced during this unless the one the room recognizes acknowledges them. Normally this would be called by the Chief Warlock who would run the meetings but Dumbledore has not called it in many years as stated. It is suppose to be used every solstice and equinox meeting but can be called for regular meetings if important things happen also it is to be used to make a true claim on a seat. **


End file.
